2 ans pour t'avoir
by JackB
Summary: Zoro se retrouve sur l'île de Mihawk et y reste pour s'entraîner, mais il vas bien falloir qu'il paye son séjour à son hôte. Slash Mihawk/Zoro, Shanks/Mihawk et Shanks/Mihawk/Zoro
1. Chapter 0

Salut à tous, je vous présente la première fanfic que je post sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et satisfera votre appétit de Yaoi.

Ce chapitre est nul et pas obligatoire à lire pour comprendre, c'est juste une brief remise dans le contexte si vous connaissez l'histoire je vous le dit franchement passer directement au chapitre 1 parce que vous perdrez votre temps ^^ héhé. Pour les autre qui ne sont pas encore arriver à ce stade de l'histoire de One Piece je vous conseil de lire mais de ne pas faire attention à l'écriture car je ne me suis pas casser la binette le chapitre 1 sera bien mieux écrit (comme tout le reste d'ailleurs) ou alors regardez les épisodes : 456, 509, 515 vous comprendrez d'autant mieux le contexte de l'histoire

Voilà voilà

* * *

Zoro se trouvais sur une île lugubre où presque aucune vie n'y restait. Il avait été envoyé dans cet endroit par le Shichibukai Kuma, et se trouvais désormais en compagnie de Perona qui elle aussi avait été envoyé sur cette île. Elle l'avait ramener dans un château et l'avait soigné dans l'espoir d'en faire un serviteur mais en vain, Zoro venait de se réveiller et cherchait déjà un moyen de sortir de cette île.

Le jeune bretteur s'aventura dans la forêt, suivit de la fille holow, mais comme à son habitude, il se perdit et finit au milieu d'une clairière jonché de débris. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se fit attaquer par des Humandrills armé jusqu'aux dents, il se défendit tant bien que mal mais ses blessures qui datais de Thriller Bark se rouvrir lui faisant presque perdre la partie contre les singes. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Dracule Mihawk, sa seule présence suffit à faire fuirent les attaquant. Il fut tout aussi surprit que Zoro de le voir ici.

"Que fait tu ici Zoro ?

- Et toi alors ? Répondit l'arrogant jeune bretteur.

- Cette île m'appartient, et le château derrière toi aussi. Hum, mais si tu est ici je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'était pas à Marine Ford avec ton capitaine Mugiwara no Luffy.

- Quoi ? Luffy...

- Ah tu n'est pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi. Erk. Zoro cracha du sang.

- Il y a eu une grande guerre entre le pirate Barbe Blanche et la marine, pour sauver Ace qui allait être exécuter. Ton capitaine est allez là bas pour sauver son frère. Mais Ace est mort sous ses yeux.

- Comment ?"

Zoro se leva en vitesse et ramassa ses katanas sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à l'informateur.

"Où vas-tu ? Demanda Mihawk.

- Je dois prendre la mer et rejoindre Luffy."

Après avoir dit cela, Zoro s'effondra un peu plus loin. Il était encore très faible.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, notre jeune bretteur se trouvais dans un lit, ses blessures avait été soigné, mais il souffrait beaucoup et se sentais faible. Péniblement il trouva là pièce du château où se trouvais son principal rival.

"Nan mais ça vas pas reste coucher idiot. Hurla Perona

- Mihawk, tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ? Haleta Zoro.

- Oui. Je ne voit pas pourquoi je te mentirais. Répondit calmement le Shichibukai.

- Alors il faut que je parte. Zoro se retourna et marcha vers la sortie.

- Si tu veux je peut te prêter un bateau. Il est sur la cote Ouest de l'île.

- Merci, désolé du dérangement.

- Zoro marchait péniblement dans le couloir. Mihawk s'avança prés de lui, et marcha à son rythme.

- Reste ici quelque temps, tu est bien mal en point pour prendre la mer.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il faut que je rejoigne Luffy.

- Reste ici, tu ne survivra pas en mer, je peut m'occuper de toi, il y à tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner quelqu'un ici. Tu partira après.

- Navré.

- Comme tu veux. Mihawk se détourna de Zoro et repartie boire du thé."

Zoro avait enfin trouver le bateau. Il se dirigea vers la mer de l'autre coté de l'île en tirant péniblement la barque que lui avait donner Mihawk. Il se fit de nouveau attaquer par les Humandrills. Il attaqua, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus c'était que les singes avait copier ses attaques. La surprise le déstabilisa et le bateau s'en retrouva émietté sur le sol. Au final il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Mihawk, qui avait du le suivre. Celui-ci ricana et proposa à Zoro de venir se réfugier chez lui. Mais l'arrogant bretteur déclina l'offre.

Un peu plus tard il vit la décision que Luffy avait prise, dans le journal, et retourna au château pour supplier Mihawk de l'aider à devenir plus fort. En dernière phrase, il avait répondu « d'accord je veux bien t'entraîner, mais avant soigne toi un peu mieux que ça, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui risque de tomber au premier petit choc. »

* * *

Naze pas vrai et bien lisez la suite elle est bien mieux je vous assure. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le Chapitre 1 Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ héhé (j'ai oublier de précisé, les personnages appartienne à Oda)

* * *

Zoro était allonger dans le lit de la chambre que lui avait prêter Mihawk. Ses blessures le faisait encore souffrir mais il était content, bientôt il allais être entraîner par le meilleurs épéiste au monde. C'était en soi son ennemie, mais selon ses principes rien ne valais mieux que de bien connaître son adversaire si l'on voulais gagner, du moins il s'en persuada. Les aventures vécu avec Luffy lui avait donner goûts à la découverte total de ses adversaires, là il allais pouvoir en profiter pour analyser Dracule Mihawk même si celui-ci ferait de même. Il allait aussi en tirer tout ce qu'il pouvais pour s'améliorer. Après tout il avait son propres style, il n'allait pas copier entièrement son nouveau sensei.

Toute cette réflexion lui creusa l'estomac, il posa sa mains sur son ventre en soupirant. Ce fut à ce moment que Perona arriva en trombe dans la chambre du mugiwara.

"Zoro, tes sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de venir manger ! Pesta Perona.

- QUOI ? Et quand m'as tu dit ça crétine ? Grogna Zoro sur le qui vive.

- Il y à dix minutes, dépêche espèce d'abrutie."

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où quelques plats était présenter.

"Mihawk ne vient pas manger ? Demanda Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Répliqua Perona. Qu'il se débrouille je l'ai appeler aussi mais il à pas répondu.

- Et pourquoi tes pas allez le chercher ?

- Parce qu'il fait trop peur, et en plus il n'est pas mignon.

- Raison stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?"

Perona et Zoro se bataillèrent. Puis une fois le repas finit, Perona suggéra à Zoro d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle d'eau de l'escalier Ouest car selon elle, elle était très jolie et cela pourrait rendre Zoro plus mignon. « Qu'elle garde ses fantasmes pour elle, non mais je te jure » pensa Zoro. Malgré tout il trouva la proposition tentante et décida d'y allez. Comme à son habitude il se trompa de chemins, ce qui valu à Perona de désespérer un peu plus.

Zoro finit par la trouver cette fameuse salle de bain, c'est vrai qu'elle était grande et spacieuse, un jolie carrelage rosé et une douce lumière donnait à la pièce un coté apaisant. Il y avait déjà de la buée dans la pièce. « Perona est vraiment gentille elle m'as déjà fait couler de l'eau, j'irais là remercier plus tard » se dit Zoro.

Il commença à se déshabillé puis s'installa sur un petit tabouret et pris de l'eau par un robinet ainsi qu'un savons pour se laver avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude qui l'attendais. Il enleva ses bandage et fit attention en passant l'éponge savonneuse dessus, elle n'allais pas se rouvrir mais il préférais faire attention. Cela lui fit du bien d'avoir son corps entièrement libre. Il s'en réjouit, quand soudain il entendit un bruit d'eau, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et essaya de distinguer à travers la brume quelqu'un, mais il ne vit personne.

"Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là Zoro ? C'était Mihawk qui parlais de sa voix si calme.

- Ah eu non, je pensais être seul. Je suis désolé...

- C'est pas grave ça ne me dérange pas que tu soit là, après tout cette salle de bain n'est pas prévue pour une personne à la base, et puis nous somme tout les deux des hommes non ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Répondit Zoro sur un ton hésitant tant il était surpris de la présence de son nouveau mentor ici."

Mais sans ce soucier d'avantage il continua à se laver, puis se rinça. Il attrapa une serviette pour se sécher.

"Pourquoi te sèche tu Zoro ? Demanda Mihawk.

- Hein mais comment vous savez que je me sèche ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Je l'entend et je le voit aussi.

- Même à travers la brume ?

- Évidement. Tu me prend pour qui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferai mieux de venir dans l'eau chaude, ça vas faire du bien à ton corps, détendre tes muscles permettra à tes blessures de se soigner plus vite. Fit le Shichibukai."

Zoro ne sut quoi répondre, il n'avait pas très envie d'aller dans le bain avec Mihawk, il aurait préférer y aller seul. Malgré tout il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier cet homme qui lui offrait tant ces derniers jours, un toit, de la nourriture, un lit, des soins et bientôt un entraînement. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers le bain, il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la buée mais Mihawk bougeait et il pouvait ainsi se repérer au son de l'eau. Il commença à entrer doucement dans l'eau brûlante mais s'arrêta quand il entendit le grand épéiste ricaner.

"Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? demanda Zoro."

Le ricanement de Œil de Faucon se changea en rire démesuré. Il explosait littéralement de rire, Zoro se crispa, qu'avait-il fait ou que s'était-il passez pour qu'il se mette à rire comme ça. Finalement le jeune homme plongea rapidement dans l'eau chaude comme pour se cacher, il l'avait presque oublier mais Mihawk pouvait le voir mais pas lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? S'énerva presque la tête de mousse.

- Rien Rien, je t'assure. Répondit son mentor dans un éclat de rire redoublé."

Quelques minutes plus tard il se calma enfin et repris son souffle. Le silence régna entre les deux hommes. Puis le Shichibukai se décida à parler.

"Alors comme ça tu ne me voit pas Zoro ? Je sais que cette vapeur est dense mais tout de même. Tu ne me distingue même pas un petit peu "?

Zoro releva le défit mais en vain.

"Quand je pense que tu n'as même pas remarquer m'as présence ici et que tu n'arrive pas à me voir, je me dit qu'il y à pas mal de lacune dans ton entraînement.

- Je pensais que tu était dans ta chambre. Répliqua le jeune légèrement vexée par cette remarque. J'ai baissé ma garde. Zoro qui n'appréciait pas cette remarque commençait a le tutoyer.

- Si tu veux, mais on à qu'à commencer ton entraînement maintenant. Essaye donc de me voir, ferme un œil et scrute avec plus d'attention de l'autre."

Zoro s'exécuta et au bout d'une dizaine de minute il put distinguer le visage de Mihawk avec ses yeux perçant.

"Maintenant je te voit. Répliqua Zoro.

- Parfait, essaye de l'autre œil."

L'exercice fonctionnait bien, Zoro sentie sa vision s'améliorer un peu. Une fois terminer, il plongea la tête sous l'eau, quand il remonta à la surface Mihawk lui demanda de sortir, lui l'étant déjà.

"Zoro sort de là maintenant. Ordonna le vieux.

- J'ai envie de rester un peu dans cette eau. Répondit le jeune.

- Sort de là, et viens me sécher.

- QUOI ? Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Grogna Zoro indigner de cet ordre.

- Je suis fainéant, et puis tu as perdu beaucoup de sang si tu reste trop longtemps dans cette eau tu vas t'évanouir, alors autant sortir et venir me sécher. Répondit sèchement Œil de Faucon."

Zoro grommela, mais décida de sortir et pris une serviette qu'il se mit autour de la taille puis attrapa une autre serviette et s'approcha de Mihawk. Ce dernier était encore entièrement nu, Zoro fut surpris et fit un léger pas en arrière, puis par une curiosité naturel, il baissa les yeux sur l'entre jambe de son principal rival. Ce dernier sourit mais Zoro ne le remarqua pas, puis il prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir, pendant que le jeune homme séchait son dos, puis son torse, ses jambes n'osant pas allez trop haut. Il ne connaissait pas les codes de ce genre de pratique. Zoro remarqua que l'épéiste dégageait une odeur particulière, une odeur d'homme qui malgré tout était attirante.

Une fois terminer, Mihawk se leva et marmonna quelques mots que Zoro perçut.

"Pas possible ça, incapable de faire un boulot en entier. Fit Mihawk. On doit tout faire soit même ou quoi ?

- Hein quoi ? Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas ? Protesta Zoro.

- En effet, tu ne fait pas bien ton boulot. Il lui jeta une serviette à la figure. Tien sèche toi sinon tu vas attraper froid."

Mihawk sortie de la salle de bain à moitié à poil pendant que Zoro s'énervait tout seul.

* * *

Alors ai-je droit à quelques reviews ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Le Lemon n'arrivera pas tout de suite ^^ mais il arrivera je vous le jure


	3. Chapter 2

Me revoilà déjà pour le second Chapitre, Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit tomba, Zoro était retourner dans sa chambre, sous les ordres de ses deux nouveaux compagnon, car il devait reposer son corps. Mihawk avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulais pas entraîner quelqu'un qui risquait de s'écrouler sous un coup légèrement trop fort. Cependant, le corps de Zoro le démangeait, son envie de s'améliorer et de ne plus perdre de temps l'empêchait de dormir. Il décida alors de passer outre les ordres et sortie du château pour aller faire quelques pompes et autre exercices, ce qui dans la tête de Zoro équivalait à des séries d'au moins trois milles mouvement. Il se trouva un coin tranquille et éclairer où il pouvait toucher la terre. Cela le rendit mélancolique, comparer à la pierre du château, le sol était chaud et souple comme le bois du Sunny Go, mais qu'importe les souvenirs, il lui fallait s'entraîner.

De son coté Mihawk, buvait paisiblement un verre de vin rouge tout en réfléchissant. Zoro lui avait demander de l'entraîner, il avait trouver ça pitoyable mais le fait que le but du jeune bretteur était de le faire tomber après ses enseignements cela le faisait rire, « qu'elle audace » pensa t-il. Mais même si il avait accepter, Mihawk attendait tout de même quelque chose du maladroit épéiste, mais avant cela il allait devoir lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Il avait envie de jouer avec lui, certes l'entraînement qu'il allait lui donner contribuerais à sa propres futur chute mais en même temps il ferait tomber Zoro dans une épreuve inédite et surtout éprouvante quand on ne s'est jamais confronter à cela. Il allait créer un lien plus fort que seulement maître/élève et surtout un lien dure à briser. C'est ainsi qu'il réfléchissait à comment glisser Zoro dans les filets de son piège, et cela l'amusait bien. Il finit par se lever, et alla à la fenêtre voir la lune et les étoiles, c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Zoro.

"1852 … 1853 … 1854.

- Zoro !"

Le jeune bretteur se figeât dans son 1855 mouvement, il tourna machinalement là tête en direction de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Tu ne respecte pas mes ordres ? Tu fait un mauvais élève Zoro. Parla calmement Mihawk.

- Des ordres ? Celui de ne rien faire ? Ce n'est pas un ordre ça, je m'ennuie et je veux devenir plus fort ce n'est pas en restant à rien faire que je vais progresser. Grogna Zoro en défense.

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors je vais t'entraîner maintenant, relève toi. Ordonna le plus vieux des deux hommes."

Zoro le regarda incrédule, ce n'était pas logique, mais tant pis, il s'exécuta. Mihawk s'approcha de lui, suffisamment proche, presque à le frôler. Zoro était intimider, l'aura de son mentor était écrasante et surtout il le fixait dans les yeux. C'est yeux si perçant transperçait Zoro le laissant immobile. Zoro qui était maintenant très proche de Mihawk put réellement sentir l'odeur du grand bretteur, c'était une odeur d'homme acre et fruité mélanger à une touche de basilic.

Mihawk voyait bien que le jeune homme était déstabiliser, il en sourit d'amusement avant de mettre un uppercuts en plein dans le ventre de Zoro, là où les blessures était les plus douloureuse. Zoro sentit que tout son corps souffrait en cet instant, c'était la même sensation qu'à Thriller Bark, il écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre le geste. Mihawk y alla assez fort et assez rapidement pour que Zoro s'écroule à genoux devant lui. Il le retint et vit que le jeune bretteur s'était à moitié évanouit. Après tout c'était son but. Il le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur, soigna sa blessure qu'il venait de rouvrir une nouvelle fois. « Il a vraiment dû en baver pour ne pas résister au coup que je lui est donné » pensa t-il songeur au affres que le corps de Zoro avait dû endurer. Il le savais, Zoro avait subit bien plus qu'il n'aurais normalement put en supporter même en dépassant ses limites. Cela lui fendit un peu le cœur, cet homme qu'il respectait faisait de son mieux pour s'améliorer, mais il savais aussi que c'était pour son capitaine qu'il s'était agenouillé devant lui. Mihawk s'était arrêter de soigner Zoro repensant à tout cela, et aussi au courage qu'il faut à un homme arrogant de demander de l'aide et en particulier à son ennemie, il secoua la tête et repris les soins. Une fois que ce fut terminer, il le porta une nouvelle fois, Zoro était toujours à moitié inconscient. Mais au lieu de le remettre dans son lit Mihawk l'emmena dans sa propre chambre. Il le déshabilla et ne laissa que son caleçon au jeune bretteur avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Lui même se coucha avec seulement une léger pantalon car il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Entre temps Zoro s'était retourner sur le coté, et tournait le dos à son mentor, qui se blottit contre le jeune homme tout en passant son bras par dessus la taille de son élève pour être sur qu'il ne s'enfuit pas s'entraîner pendant la nuit, s'était aussi un moyen subtile de sentir le corps blessé contre le sien, il regrettait un peu les bandages, qui l'empêchait de savourer la douce peau de la tête de mousse.

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, mais il avait chaud, atrocement chaud, il frotta ses yeux engourdie et finit par remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, à sa plus grande surprise Mihawk dormait à ses coté. « qu'est-ce que je fait là ? » se demanda Zoro. Il tenta de se rappeler les événements et en déduis que Mihawk l'avait fait dormir ici pour le surveiller, mais à quoi bon car celui-ci dormait. Zoro ricana et essaya de se glissé or du lit pour repartir s'entraîner, malgré tout, le coup que lui avait donner le bretteur lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait percuter quelques organes interne et lorsqu'il essayait de se redresser, les muscles de Zoro se paralysait sous la douleur. Ses efforts furent vain, même si il pouvait supporter la douleur, Mihawk même endormit le retenait fermement de son bras. Le jeune bretteur désespéra frustré d'être ainsi entraver. Cependant il fini par ce rallonger sur le doux matelas de son hôte. En fin de compte il put admirer le visage de Mihawk sans pour une fois être impressionner par ses yeux, sa respiration était calme et son visage moins dur que d'habitude. Cela fit sourire Zoro, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il trouvait Mihawk beau, son corps était parfaitement musclé et sous ce corps dessiné on pouvait sentir la force et la puissance de cet homme, Zoro en était fasciné, lui même avait un corps bien entretenue mais celui de Oeil de Faucon avait quelque chose qui l'attirait, il n'aurais sut dire quoi. « j'ai envie de le toucher » pensa Zoro en regardant le torse grâce à la lumière de la lune. « Quoi qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est ridicule ce que je dit là, je suis idiot ou quoi » après avoir réalisé à quoi il pensait Zoro c'était repris et pestait contre lui même. Il fut gêner de cette pensé, c'était deux hommes, il y avait pas moyen que Zoro le trouve beau, et pendant qu'il chassait cette idée de son esprit, il ne remarqua pas qu'il se mentait à lui même. Zoro retrouva son calme et finit par s'endormir, fronçant toujours les sourcils, énervé d'avoir eu de drôle d'idées.

Lorsque le matin arriva les deux hommes se réveillèrent quasiment simultanément, le soleil commençait juste à traverser la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire un mot, du moins Zoro ne broncha pas sous le regard redevenue dur de Mihawk. Il sortie en vitesse sans demander son reste.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu ? si vous avez des remarque à me faire sur ma façon d'écrire surtout n'hésitez pas ça me permettra de m'améliorer ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

Zoro pestait tout seul dans sa chambre, la mâtiné avait déjà bien avancer et il était en train de faire des abdos tout en se rappelant le début de la journée.

Il était sortie de la chambre de Mihawk et se promenait dans le manoir à la recherche de sa chambre, Perona était arriver et lui avait envoyé des Hollow négatif en le traitant de pervers. En effet Zoro n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il était en caleçon, n'étant pas frileux de nature il n'avait pas fait la différence. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était presque nu, il avait commencer à rougir et traiter Perona de voyeuse. Mais il commença surtout à réalisé que s'était Mihawk qui l'avait mit dans cet tenu. Il avait honte et ne comprenait pas ce geste injustifiée, déjà qu'il avait dû dormir juste à coté de lui le voilà qu'il réalisait qu'il avait dormit presque à poil. Il avait courut jusqu'à trouver sa chambre tout en rageant. Il avait alors passer la mâtiné à s'entraîner.

Perona arriva dans la chambre de Zoro.

"Pervers, on mange ! S'exaspéra t-elle d'avoir toujours le rôle de prévenir le bretteur de tout.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dégage. Répliqua Zoro.

- C'est Mihawk qui me l'as demander, si tu vient pas je vais m'en prendre plein la tête.

- C'est pas mon problème. Tu me déconcentre vas t'en. Grogna t-il

- Ok je me casse sale pervers. Hurla t-elle mécontente.

- Ta gueule."

Perona claqua la porte. Zoro savait qu'elle reviendrait un peu plus tard pour le rappeler une nouvelle fois, c'était toujours la même chose. Elle déboula dans la salle à manger où se tenais Mihawk avec un verre de vin.

"Raaaaah ce pervers fait encore sa tête d'algue et ne veux pas venir manger, je sais plus quoi faire Mihawk. J'ai pas envie d'y retourner il vas encore m'envoyer paître.

- Laisse le. Ça n'as pas d'importance. Fit-il sur son ton toujours aussi neutre.

- Ah ok super alors, mais eu, vous vous êtes disputer ?

- Non."

Zoro attendit, mais la fille Hollow ne revint pas, ce qui l'étonna. Il avait faim mais n'avait pas envie de voir la tête de Mihawk et préféra rester à se muscler toute la journée.

Le soir arriva, Zoro n'avait vu personne depuis le déjeuner, il consentie à sortir de la pièce, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrir. Mihawk était là devant lui, quand il vit le jeune, il croisa les bras tout en restant bien devant la porte pour bloquer le passage.

"Laisse moi passé. Demanda Zoro.

- Un peu de politesse n'as jamais fait de mal petit arrogant. On mange, tu dois être affamé non ? Fit Œil de faucon.

- Tu est venue juste pour me dire ça ?

- Non j'ai quelque chose à te dire, viens dans mon bureau ce soir. Ordonna le grand bretteur.

- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ? S'interrogea Zoro.

- Mihawk ne répondit pas et commença à s'en aller, probablement pour aller dans la salle à manger, la tête de mousse le suivit."

Plus tard dans la nuit, Zoro se démenait à chercher le bureau de Mihawk, mais avec son sens d'orientation pourris il ne le trouva qu'au bout d'une heure. Il entra dans la pièce, celle-ci était recouverte de tapis et tapisserie bleu. Il vit son mentor presque allonger sur un canapé en train de lire un livre. Il abordait toujours ses traits dur et Zoro se demanda si parfois il se détendait réellement. Il s'approcha de Mihawk, ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête toujours plonger dans son livre. Le jeune ne s'était pas fait particulièrement discret alors pourquoi l'ignorait t-il ? Il resta un moment à attendre tout en regardant le bretteur tourner les pages, et fut surpris de le voir s'humecter un doigt. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers les lèvres légèrement gercer de Œil de Faucon, qu'il humectait subtilement. Zoro fut surpris de sa réaction, et pour se reprendre, il parla.

"Je suis là Oeil de Faucon.

- Assit toi. Mihawk ne l'avait même pas regarder, ni n'avait broncher particulièrement.

- Zoro s'assit.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est Zoro ?

- Bin non.

- Je sais que tu as un sens de l'orientation déplorable, mais arriver à une heure du matin, tu as du temps à me faire perdre, ou alors sa t'amuse.

- Et bien si tu le sais pourquoi tu t'en plaint ? Se défendit Zoro. Venons en plutôt au fait, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

- C'est au sujet de ton entraînement. Mihawk ne le regardait toujours pas. Ton corps est abîmer, tu ne lui laisse aucun répits.

- Et alors ?

- Ne me coupe pas, tu as un corps résistant certes mais tu le néglige. Alors sache une chose, je ne t'entraînerait pas tant que tu n'aura pas reposer ton corps d'avantage.

- C'est ce que je suis déjà en train de faire.

- Non, tu fait de la musculation quasiment toute la journée, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « reposer ». Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne rien faire pendant au moins deux jours.

- Rien faire ? Commença à grogner Zoro mécontent de cette demande.

- Pas d'entraînement, pas de musculation, tu évite les efforts au plus possible. Compléta Mihawk.

- Pendant deux jours ?

- C'est le minimum pour ton corps et tu pourra en profiter pour renforcer ton esprit."

Zoro était hors de lui, il voulait s'entraîner, devenir plus fort, son adversaire avait accepter de l'aider dans cette tache, et voilà qu'il lui disais maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il ne fasse rien. S'en était trop, Zoro explosa.

"Tu te fiche de moi, j'ai pas de temps à perdre moi. Zoro s'était levé et avait frapper les deux points sur la table basse tout en hurlant. Mihawk réagit de la même.

- J'ai pas non plus envie de perdre mon temps avec un faiblard qui ne m'écoute pas, tu veux que je t'entraîne ? Alors obéit moi ! J'ai pas envie de te porter à chaque fois pour te ramer du champs de bataille jusqu'au manoir parce que tu te fait étriper sans avoir put te concentrer sur ce que tu faisais. Si tu ne te repose pas un peu, tes blessures vont toujours se rouvrir et tu devras toujours lutter contre la douleurs, et crois moi c'est pas comme ça que tu vas progresser petit faiblard arrogant. Le ton de Mihawk était remplie de hargne, ses traits s'était encore durcit on aurait dit un démon.

- Moi faiblard ? Releva Zoro.

- Tout à fait, même pas capable de supporter un coup de poing dans le ventre."

Mihawk avait dit ça sur un ton de provocation, Zoro y répondit en se jetant sur Mihawk pour le frapper, il n'avait pas pris ses katana et le regrettait quelque peu à ce moment. Le bretteur évita le coup de poing que Zoro lui lançait, il saisis son cure dent toujours accrocher à son coup et lança une attaque au jeune arrogant. Ce dernier tomba en arrière mais se releva bien vite pour revenir à la charge, l'attaque de Mihawk n'avait fait que trancher les bandages, et son corps dénudé le rendait plus souple. Il sauta donc sur la table basse pour tenter de frapper une nouvelle fois Mihawk. Celui-ci avait tout prévue et arrêta Zoro d'une mains, le sang commença à couler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Articula Zoro la bouche en sang.

- Ça ne ce voit pas ? J'ai juste planter mes doigts dans ta blessure, tu voit que tu est faible, si je vais un peu plus loin dans ta chair, je peut prendre ta vie comme un rien."

Zoro ne savait plus quoi dire, Oeil de Faucon avait raison, il était faible et s'était laisser emporter par ses émotions, il était en colère et triste de devoir attendre deux ans avant de revoir ses nakama, et rester sur cette île ne l'enchantait pas trop. Il se faisait maintenant totalement dominer par son adversaire, lui laissant sa vie entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Zoro ? Parfois j'ai l'impression en t'observant que tu cherche plus à mourir qu'autre chose. Ricana Mihawk.

- Ta gueule. Je veux être plus fort."

Mihawk avait toujours sa mains dans la blessure de son élève qui restait immobile, tremblant sur ses jambes à cause de la douleurs. Quelque temps après, l'épéiste la retira et poussa le jeune sur le canapé.

"Je veux bien t'entraîner, mais il vas falloir que tu m'écoute et que tu m'obéisse, même si cela ne te fait pas plaisir. C'est ok ? Si tu n'est pas d'accord avec ça tu peut directement quitter le château et aller te faire tuer par les humandrills. Cependant je pense que ce serait dommage de t'être agenouillé devant moi pour finir ainsi. Vas jusqu'au bout des choses ou ne fait rien espèce d'idiot.

- Ok j'accepte. Répondit Zoro dans un sourire de défit.

- Bon très bien, alors primo je veux que tu te repose et que tu te soigne. Ensuite tu t'entraînera avec les singes, une fois par mois tu te battra contre moi pour que je t'évalue et te dise ce que tu doit travailler d'avantage."

Mihawk marchait dans la pièce en regardant les tapisseries. Il ne vit pas que Zoro s'était une nouvelle fois évanouit et quand il se retourna attendant une réponse, il désespéra.

Le lendemain matin Zoro se réveilla, la mâtiné était déjà bien avancé et il ne fut pas long à remarquer les chaînes qu'il avait aux poignets. Il pesta, Mihawk l'avait attacher pour ne pas qu'il s'entraîne, mais désormais il avait l'impression d'être un animal. Il se rappela la veille au soir et fut étrangement surpris de ne presque plus sentir ses blessures. Mihawk entra à ce moment.

"Je t'ai appliquer un onguent assez puissant qui calme les douleurs et accélère la cicatrisation des tissues.

- Oh merci ! Mais maintenant enlève moi ces chaînes. Grogna Zoro après un gentil remerciement.

- Même pas en rêve, tu vas encore te débrouiller pour ne pas m'écouter."

Zoro n'avait rien à dire contre cette accusation, tout ce qu'il avait envie s'était de partir s'entraîner malgré les ordres de Mihawk, il se rallongea.

"Tu veux bien me laisser seul ? Demanda Zoro."

Mihawk pour réponse sortie de la pièce sans rien dire. Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de réfléchir et de mieux comprendre et accepter la situation dans laquelle il était. Il avait bien comprit que la crise de la veille au soir n'était dû qu'à une surcharge de tristesse et de colère contre lui même. Même si c'était un comportement puéril, il l'excusait.

De son coté Zoro repensait à ses amis, ils lui manquaient mais il savais qu'il devait d'abord devenir plus fort, c'était ça le message de son capitaine. Il ressassa quelques souvenirs. Puis il repensa à son arriver ici. Ce qui l'interpellait le plus, c'était Mihawk. Finalement il trouvais qu'il en faisait beaucoup pour lui. Tout d'un coup il repensa au moment où il avait du le sécher après le bain, il revoyait son corps et eut l'envie de le toucher, il l'avait effleuré mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. D'un coup il réalisa, à quoi était-il en train de penser ? Il se mit à rougir de honte, comment pouvait-il penser à Mihawk de cette façon. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et finit par s'endormir.

"Zo … Zoro … ZORO !"

Zoro se réveilla doucement, il entendait une voix qui l'appelait, il y avait quelque chose sur son torse qui le secouait. Toujours embrumer il saisit cette chose et se tourna sur le coté pour tenter de se rendormir. En réalité Zoro avait attraper la mains de Mihawk qui tentait de le réveiller pour qu'il vienne manger, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite de la journée. Mihawk sourit et retira sa mains doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bretteur toujours menotté.

"Perona ! Appela Mihawk. Vas chercher un plateau on vas lui laisser à manger ici pour quand il se réveillera.

- QUOI ! Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

- Fait le sil te plait.

- Oui oui ça vient ça vient."

Mihawk s'amusait à voir le jeune homme, d'habitude si fier si arrogant ou impulsif, et qui là montrait un visage calme, détendu, un visage simple et attendrissant. Perona vint déposer le plateau.

"Nan mais je rêve il à dormit toute la nuit, toute la journée et il est encore prêt pour la suite ? Pas possible ça. S'étonna La fille Hollow

- Hahahahaha. Mihawk rigolait bien."

Tout deux sortirent laissant se reposer l'épéiste.


	5. Chapter 4

Hé non le Lemon n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais bientôt je vous le jure ;)

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Mihawk pénétra dans la chambre de Zoro et le détacha de ses liens. Le jeune bretteur commençait juste à se réveillé et compris en ce geste, que l'entraînement allait commencer aujourd'hui. Le mentor lui indiqua de venir devant sur le porche de l'entrer du manoir dans deux heures. Zoro était impatient et profita de ses deux heures pour dégourdir son corps et se préparer au futur combat.

À l'heure dite, Zoro se trouvais à l'entrer, il avait descendu les marches puis s'était accroupie afin de tâter le sol, la terre était dur et légèrement humide cela signifiait qu'en cas de chute, l'impact serait plus violent et qu'il y avait un léger risque de glisse à prendre en compte. Cela était infime mais Zoro savait que le terrain pouvait parfois jouer en la faveur ou la défaveur d'un individu et il ne fallait rien négliger avec le meilleur bretteur du monde. Mihawk arriva.

"Toujours partant à ce que je voit.

- Plus que jamais ! Zoro se retourna vers son mentor avec un regard de pure volonté."

Zoro n'attendit pas et dégaina ses trois sabres tout en faisant face à Mihawk. Ce dernier comprit le défie que lui lançait son élève, il avait apparemment bien comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il dégaina lui aussi et s'élança contre Zoro par un saut. Le jeune bloqua l'attaque aérienne et rejeta son adversaire qui retomba avec aise sur ses pieds un peu plus loin. Le meilleurs épéiste jeta un regard à son adversaire avant de partir en courant dans la forêt rejoindre une clairière plus grande pour le combat. Zoro comprit la manœuvre et le suivit avec hâte bien qu'il fut moins rapide il arriva sans peine au lieu que désirais Mihawk. Ce dernier l'attendais avec nonchalance et Zoro dans son élan s'empressa de lancer une attaque. C'était sans compter l'esquive évidente du mentor. Il lança une puissante attaque que Zoro arrêta avec un peu de difficulté et non sans avoir reculer de quelques mètres. Et ainsi de suite, les deux hommes se battirent pendant près d'une heure, Mihawk n'avait pas sortie le grand jeu, son but était de tester son élève il remarqua d'ailleurs plus d'une dizaine d'ouverture qui lui aurait permit de le tuer. Zoro n'avait pas qu'elle que défaut à corriger, il était largement en dessous de lui. Ses attaques manquait de puissance destructive, son agilité pouvait encore être améliorer, lorsqu'il paraît les coups il lui manquait aussi de la force pour encaisser le choc. Pourtant il remarqua que ses techniques était très développer et plutôt admirable, le style à trois sabres était tout de même impressionnant même s'il se retrouvait légèrement gâcher par les faiblesses de Zoro, il pouvait devenir bien plus puissant, il en avait le potentiel. Mihawk arrêta le combat, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'échinaient à se battre et il en avait assez vu. Zoro fut surprit.

"C'est bon j'en est vu assez, revient me voir ce soir je te dirais ce que tu dois faire. En attendant fait ce que tu veux. Annonça le mentor.

- Quoi ? Fit Zoro en retirant son katana de sa bouche.

- Entraîne toi, fait de la musculation, bat toi contre les humandrills à toi de choisir, mais ne te fatigue pas trop et ce soir vient dans ma chambre je te donnerais des instructions pour ton entraînement. Il disais cela tout en passant à coté de Zoro pour rentrer au manoir.

- Et pourquoi ne pas me les donner maintenant ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Zoro était abasourdit mais comprit au final, déjà les humandrills pointait leurs nez, il décida de les combattre."

Le soir arriva, Zoro rentra au manoir, Perona vint l'accueillir.

"Tu faisait quoi ? Tu tes pas fait massacrer la tronche comme toujours ?

- Non comme tu voit je n'ai quasiment pas de nouvelle blessures, c'est plus des égratignures.

- Encore heureux, mais tu pue, ta transpiré et tu tes rouler dans la terre ?

- C'est tout à fait ça. Ricana Zoro

- Tes un porc vas te laver espèce de crado pervers.

- Mihawk ne prend pas sa douche en ce moment ?

- C'est quoi cette question bidon ? Il est dans sa bibliothèque pendant que moi je m'ennuie.

- Arf, tu n'as qu'à allez te promener. Zoro se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

- Pour quoi faire, c'est moche, il n'y à rien de mignon ici.

- Tu pourrait trouver du matériel pour faire des chose mignonne si ça te manque à ce point. Soupira Zoro.

- Oh qu'elle bonne idée, espèce d'idiot je ne trouverais rien pour faire de mignon petit personnages ici.

- J'ai vu des vers à soie, tu n'as qu'à en élever pour avoir du tissue.

- Tes trop stupide ma parole. Elle se retourna laissant seul Zoro."

Zoro se trouvais maintenant dans la salle de bain, c'est vrai qu'il était crasseux, couvert de terre, de boue, de sang et de transpiration. Il commença par passer son corps sous une bouche chaude en ayant au préalable fait couler l'eau du bain qu'il prendrait. Puis il savonna son corps musclé et halé. Il repensa alors à Mihawk et à l'entraînement de la journée, que pouvait-il bien penser de son niveau actuel ? Qu'allait-il lui faire faire ? Il aurait le verdict ce soir, mais l'envie de savoir le démangeait. Une fois propre et rincer et pénétra dans l'eau chaude du bain, elle était clair et dégageait une douce odeur d'agrume. Zoro passa sa mains sur sa nuque et la descendit vers son cou puis caressa son torse, il recommença plusieurs fois l'action avec l'eau chaude avant de finalement plonger la tête entièrement. Il la ressortie une minute plus tard en prenant une grande inspiration. Il s'assit sur le rebord du bain, laissant ses mollets tremper dans l'eau. Son corps le brûlait, il était légèrement exciter. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de faire cela mais il commença à se caresser doucement le sexe par de lent vas et vient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi, peut-être était-ce du au manque d'entraînement quotidien. Mais cela importait peu, son sexe durcissait sous l'action de sa mains. Il ferma les yeux en commençant à avoir du plaisir. Ses pensées furent automatiquement diriger vers Mihawk, il revoyait son corps, pendant le combat il l'avait bien observer et il y repensait. Soudainement il percuta à quoi il était entrain de songer, il arrêta de se caresser ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pensais à Mihawk à un tel moment. C'était la deuxième ou troisième fois que cela lui arrivait et il n'aimait pas ça. Le jeune bretteur se précipita vers les douches et fit couler l'eau la plus froide sur son corps, il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il avait froid mais peu importait, une fois calmé il sortie et se rhabilla puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Pendant le repas Zoro n'osa pas regarder Mihawk, il ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur ses yeux car ils semblaient toujours le percer de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien cacher de ce qui s'était passer dans la salle de bain si il croisait son regard. Il avait honte d'avoir eu ce genre de penser et ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était ainsi. Mihawk était un homme alors pourquoi avoir de tel envie ? Zoro s'énervait intérieurement. « reprend toi reprend toi » se disait-il. Il fallait aussi qu'il le retrouve ce soir pour parler de l'entraînement, et dans un sens il n'en avait pas envie, se retrouver seul avec cet homme ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix, Mihawk sortie plus tôt de table, il remplit son verre de vin, le huma, puis souhaita bonne soirée à ses deux hôtes en lançant un regard à Zoro pour qu'il n'oublie pas de venir le voir, celui-ci esquivât le regard mais avait bien comprit l'intention.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Zoro cherchait Mihawk, du moins il cherchait une nouvelle fois la pièce où il était, c'est à dire sa chambre. Perona vint le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il trafiquait encore, elle s'exaspéra en voyant qu'il avait ouvert toute les portes du manoir en les laissant ouverte pour se rappeler qu'il était déjà passer et que bizarrement il y en avait une qu'il n'avait pas ouverte alors qu'il passait devant souvent.

"Oh tient je ne l'avait même pas vu. S'étonna Zoro.

- AAHH nan mais je rêve tes vraiment un cas toi.

- Merci Perona, c'est bon tu peut allez te coucher.

- Zoro frappa à la porte, puis entra."

* * *

Vous vous doutez de ce qui vas suivre pas vrai ? héhé il faudra attendre un petit peu, en attendant vous pouvez toujours mettre des reviews


	6. Chapter 5

Voici le Lemon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira ^^ héhé

Je tient tout de meme à vous prévenir et j'espère ne pas trop vous spoiler ma propre histoire mais disons que ce chapitre est assez violent mais je vous rassure ce n'est pas le dernier Lemon et les autre seront sur une note beaucoup plus douce. ^^

Et merci de vos Reviews ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir ^^ et quand on me supplie de mettre la suite je peut rarement faire attendre trop longtemps mes lecteurs ^^ Enfin bref.

* * *

Zoro avait pénétrer dans la chambre de Mihawk, il se souvenait brièvement de la pièce pour avoir déjà dormit dedans. Le mentor quand a lui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre probablement un verre à la mains. Zoro s'annonçât.

"Je suis là !

- Oui je sais.

- Alors quel sera mon entraînement ? Demanda Zoro quelque peu troubler d'être dans la même pièce que Mihawk.

- Avant de te le dire, je veux vérifier quelques chose. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourner vers son élève. Déshabille toi !

- Pardon ? S'indigna Zoro.

- J'ai besoin d'observer ton corps pour être sur de ton potentiel, maintenant que tu est plus en forme je pourrait corriger les données que j'ai déjà sur toi alors enlève tes vêtements, tu peut garder tes sous vêtement.

- Vous êtes taré ma parole ! Protesta Zoro."

Malgré tout le jeune s'exécuta, il ne pouvait pas constamment déroger aux ordres de son mentor, surtout qu'il était près à le virer si il ne lui obéissait pas. Mihawk se retourna pour voir le corps puissant de son rival.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Vous pensiez quoi ? Demanda le jeune bretteur.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de potentiel, mais autant te le dire tout de suite tu est nul.

- Hein ! Nul ?

- Oui. Primo ton agilité et ta vitesse ne sont jamais au maximum de tes capacités actuel, à croire que tu as oublier que tu en était capable. Ensuite tu manque cruellement de force et de puissance. Si tu compte m'ébranler avec ce niveau je dois dire que tu est mal barrer. Ton répertoire de techniques est bon, et ton style tu le maîtrise. Ce qui est dommage c'est que tu gâche ton potentiel."

Zoro l'écoutait, il n'était absolument pas content d'entendre ça mais se retenais d'exploser de rage.

"Assit toi sur le lit Zoro.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu discute mes ordres ?

- Non non. Zoro s'assit sur le lit."

Mihawk s'approcha de Zoro, il était près de lui et avait déposé son verre.

"Tu n'est peut être pas le meilleurs aujourd'hui mais tu est clairement plus fort que la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrer. Je peut faire de toi un bien meilleurs bretteurs que tu ne l'ai aujourd'hui. Mais pour cela je vais te demander une petite compensation qui je crois ne te déplaira pas trop.

- Une compensation ? S'interrogea Zoro, il s'en doutais, Mihawk était bien trop gentil avec lui depuis le début."

Oeil de Faucon ne parla pas mais fit glisser sa mains sur la cuisse de Zoro, qui surprit la frappa pour la dégager.

"Que …

- Tait-toi donc un peu. Ordonna Mihawk qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant."

Le plus vieux bretteur s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune et le renversa sur le matelas sans lui laisser de répit. Il glissa doucement sa mains sur le torse encore légèrement blessé de son élève, ce dernier frémit sous la caresse du bout des doigts que lui imposait son mentor. Il tentais de le repousser mais il était clair qu'il ne le laisserais pas partir.

Cependant Zoro ne trouvais pas désagréable la caresse dont il était victime, il ne comprenais pas très bien les actes de Mihawk ce qui ne le rendit pas très vivace à le rejeter. Mais surtout l'imposante carrure et l'aura de son mentor l'intimidait, lui même n'était pas à plaindre, mais être le seul à se retrouver presque nu lui avait fait perdre un peu de sa confiance habituel, de plus Mihawk le surpassait en tant qu'épéiste ce qui le déstabilisait encore plus. Il était déconcerté.

Mihawk ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le haut du corps de sa proie et assez rapidement il attrapa le caleçon du jeune afin de lui enlever. Zoro à ce moment là fut encore plus surprit et hébété.

- Whooooo ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Grogna Zoro de gène et de colère.

Mais Mihawk n'eut pour réponse que d'enlevé lui même sa chemise. Saisissant ensuite Zoro par les poignées il le plaqua au matelas, ses jambes vinrent ce glissé entre celle de Zoro dans l'unique but de les lui faire écarté. Le jeune ce retrouvais en position de total soumission et il avait beau protester Mihawk ne le laissait pas la moindre liberté de mouvement. Ce dernier ricana légèrement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Zoro.

- Que … quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda t-il gêné.

Mihawk se lécha les babines sous le regard déconcerté de Zoro, puis repris rapidement possession des lèvres puis de la bouche de son élève, qui ne put protester. Il lui mordit cependant un peu la langue ce qui eut pour réflexe de faire reculer l'assaillant. Ce dernier légèrement énerver de cette petite révolte décida de coincé les bras de Zoro d'une seul mains et de plaquer la tête sur le matelas de l'autre.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prend ! Parla enfin le meilleurs bretteur du monde.

Il s'approcha du cou de Zoro et commença à le mordre avec une certaine violence, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire saigner. Il procéda à cet acte de bestialité sur l'épaule et la clavicule de Zoro qui maintenant était marquer de coup de dent assez profond. Le jeune avait eu beau crier et protester cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Son cou meurtrie lui faisait mal mais il avait connue pire ce n'était pas insurmontable, c'était surtout la sensation que cela avait provoquer chez lui, de la peur accompagné d'une légère trace de plaisir à ce faire dominer. Relâchant un peu la pression qu'il exerçai sur sa victime Mihawk regardait de ses yeux transperçant le jeune sous lui, le fixant bien pour bien lui montrer qui était le maître ici. Puis quand il sut qu'il n'y aurait plus de protestation il rendit sa liberté aux membres.

- Laisse toi faire. Ordonna le dominant.

Il entreprit alors de léché et de suçoter le corps halé qui se tenait entre ses doigts, raclant les dents sur la peau rude et salé. Zoro ne protesta pas cette fois ci, bien qu'il en eut envie, l'attention qu'avait a présent son bourreau lui procurait du plaisir surtout quand il s'arrêta sur les tétons les faisant pointer et les mordillant du bout des incisives provoquant des petites décharge dans son corps. Ce dernier n'avait jamais su que cela pouvait procurer beaucoup de plaisir et fut surprit sur le coup de la sensation.

"Je voit que tu bande déjà, c'est une belle réaction, je ne te pensais pas si sensible. Ricana Mihawk gardant malgré tout son ton calme. C'est ta première fois avec un homme ?

- Eu … oui ça paraît évident, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Répliqua Zoro.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne pense pas que tu est déjà utiliser tes outils pour une femme, comment tu pourrait le savoir ? Après tout si tu réagit à si peut c'est que tu trouve cela excitant même si je suis un homme.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai raison pas vrai ? Souri Mihawk."

Pendant ce petit interrogatoire le dominant c'était saisit de la virilité de Zoro effectuant quelques vas et vient assez lent.

"Tu as un corps plutôt sexy je trouve. Mihawk se relevait en disant cette phrase. Cependant si tu ose bouger je serait bien moins doux que je ne le suit actuellement."

Se sentant totalement libre Zoro, n'hésita pas et commença à vouloir passer de l'autre coté du lit pour s'enfuir pendant que Mihawk se déshabillait ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide et se sentie violemment plaquer sur le matelas par une prise forte et lourde. Il était désormais dos a Mihawk, qui lui tirait les cheveux pour le faire le regarder.

- Je voit qu'on ne m'écoute pas mon petit.

Tout en disant cela le grand bretteur pénétra d'un coup le jeune qui se crispa sous la douleurs, ses yeux fermer pleurant presque, il ne put retenir un râle de souffrance. Avoir mal n'était en soi pas un si grand problème pour le jeune, il s'y était habituer, mais là c'était une douleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Il pensait avoir un peu de répit pour reprendre son souffle et diminuer la souffrance, mais ce ne fut sans compter sur les puissants coup de rein de son assaillant.

Mihawk ne se retenait clairement pas, l'intimité de Zoro était brûlante et étroite et cela plus au bretteur. Ses mouvements était rapide, puissant mais pas non plus trop profond, malgré tout c'était la première fois que Zoro se faisait prendre. Sa proie hurlait sans se retenir, et cela lui plaisait de le sentir ainsi soumit.

Zoro n'en pouvait plus, son derrière l'élançait comme jamais, il était en total soumission et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, sa fierté d'homme s'écroulait. Il ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi on lui faisait subir un tel traitement. Il pensait juste allez chercher des instructions pour son entraînement et le voilà qui se retrouvait violer. Il n'aurait pas du faire confiance à Mihawk. Il se mit à pleurer quelques larmes.

Mihawk de son coté prenait son pieds, son excitation était proche du point de non retour quand il vit le visage de Zoro, et surtout quelques larmes s'écouler sur les joues rouges de son élève. Il calmât à contre cœurs son rythme de rein jusqu'à s'arrêter. « Il pleure ? Je suis peut être allez un peu fort mais tout de même » pensa Mihawk. Il retourna Zoro sur le dos qui cacha son visage de ses bras, le dominant se retira doucement de l'entre humide dont il avait forcer l'entrer. Puis se pencha sur Zoro se collant un peu à lui.

"Montre moi ton visage. Ordonna Mihawk.

- Crève ! Répondit Zoro d'une voix tremblante."

L'arrière train de Zoro l'élançait toujours, il se sentait pitoyable. Le mentor plaqua les bras de Zoro sur le coté et l'embrassa doucement, presque chastement.

"Pas besoin de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu faie ça ? Demanda Zoro.

- Parce que j'en est envie. Répondit au tac au tac l'assaillant. Mais j'ai peut être été un peu dur avec toi."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau quémandant l'entrer à son jeune amant qui n'osa refuser redoutant une nouvelle réaction violente. Zoro sentie Mihawk passé sa mains sur son visage, puis descendant doucement vers son cou. Cette douce caresse le calmait un peu de l'assaut qu'il venait d'essuyer. Des lèvres virent titiller son lobe d'oreille pour remonter vers l'hélix et le mordillé un peu, le faisant gémir subtilement. Cette bouche vint explorer son torse pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois les petits bouts de chair rose ne demandant qu'à être tourmenter par une langue perverse. Cet assaut fit le fit trembler et provoqua quelques spasmes le long de sa colonne, au même moment son mentor se saisit de sa virilité et commença à la caresser faisant lâcher un gémissement de plaisir à son propriétaire.

De son coté Mihawk se régalais de sa proie, qui malgré la douleur se laissait un peu emporter par le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, Il avait été frustré de devoir s'arrêter mais ne comptait pas en finir maintenant surtout en le voyant se tordre sous sa langue et ses doigts. Il se saisit du sexe de son amant et commença quelque vas et vient, le jeune durcit rapidement en particulier quand il jouait avec son gland. Il se délectait des gémissement hésitant dont il était la source. Il écarta les jambes de Zoro pour les placer entre ses hanches soulevant du même coup le bassin du dominer.

Zoro réagit à ce moment se redressant un peu, craignant une nouvelle pénétration. Mais fut rassurer quand il sentie Mihawk se frotter à lui. Leur deux sexes se mêlait dans une danse perverse, Zoro se sentit beaucoup mieux, son bas ventre papillonnait, et la chaleur de sexe de Mihawk l'excitait, il en voulais plus. Il reprit un peu confiance, sa douleurs presque oublié il pu alors admirer le corps nu de son nouveau professeur, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment oser faire avant. Il voulu diriger sa mains vers leurs sexes car il n'avait qu'une envie celle de jouir mais Mihawk le bloqua et effectua lui même les mouvements de mains accompagnant ses coups de rein.

- Alors est-ce si déplaisant ? Demanda Mihawk ?

Sans attendre de réponse il releva un peu plus le bassin de sa proie, et plaça sa virilité à l'entrer de l'intimité de Zoro qui d'un coup c'était crispé, ce qu'il redoutait avait finit par arriver. Mihawk commença à s'enfoncer doucement dans la chair ferme et rose, il ne s'arrêtait pas mais n'allait pas aussi violemment que la première fois.

- Arrête, ça fait mal ! Supplia le jeune bretteur.

Zoro ressentais une nouvelle fois beaucoup de douleur mais moins qu'avant, Mihawk continuait ses mouvement de mains sur sa virilité ce qui malgré tout l'excitait grandement. Quand soudainement il fut surprit de ressentir en plus de la souffrance un peu de plaisir, cet étranger qui s'enfonçait en lui finissait par réveillé un certain bien-fait qui faisait papillonner ses fesses et son bas ventre. Puis Mihawk reprit ses vas et vient, ni trop rapide ni trop violent, permettant à Zoro de s'habituer un peu à la sensation.

Le jeune s'accrocha à ce rapace, qui commençait à faire monter en lui un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudainement il se cabra lâchant un crie, qu'elle était cette sensation ? Cette décharge de plaisir qu'il venait de sentir en lui ? Il continuait à se faire assaillir à cet endroit ne pouvant retenir des gémissements de contentement. Il avait ressentie tant de douleur, et maintenant tant de jouissance. Les ongles de Zoro se plantèrent dans la peau de Mihawk qui donna alors des coup de rein plus rapide sur ce centre de plaisir faisant crier d'avantage le jeunot.

Le plaisir monta jusqu'au point de non retour pour les deux qui haletait et soufflait sérieusement. Zoro jouit en premier déversant le liquide chaud sur son ventre, mais Mihawk se retenait voulant continuer cet échange. Il retourna son amant sans se retirer de l'entre humide qui attendais avec impatience de sentir la chaleur du sperme qui se répandrais. Il attrapa les bras de Zoro pour l'obliger à se redresser un peu. Il continua quelque vas et vient qui surprirent le dominer, provoquant une nouvelle décharge jouissive en lui. Son sexe toujours bandant en attendais encore plus.

- Accroche toi à moi. Ordonna Mihawk en tirant un peu plus les bras de Zoro vers lui pour qu'il s'agrippe sur le haut de ses hanches.

Zoro s'exécuta sans demander son reste, et il accrocha ses doigts sur la chair brûlante. Mihawk quand à lui maintenait le bassin de Zoro coller au sien et se saisit du sexe toujours excité de sa victime pour le caresser. Il reprit les vas et vient et là ne se retint pas autant dans la puissant des coups que dans la vitesse. Zoro perdait là tête tant le plaisir était important. Ses cries n'arrêtais plus.

"Ne me lâche pas Zoro. Grogna Mihawk entre deux souffles et deux coups de rein, quand il le sentie relâcher sa prise sous l'excitation.

- AAH c'est trop bon, j'en peux plus, f.. fait moi jouir. Cria Zoro pour se justifier."

Cela eut pour effet de faire craquer le rapace qui à ses mots aussi lubrique accéléra d'avantage son mouvements pour enfin relâcher son plaisir en Zoro qui as sont tour éjacula une seconde fois. Il s'écroula sur le matelas en soufflant, espérant reprendre ses esprits et un rythme normal. Mihawk se retira doucement puis vint titiller l'intimité de son élève pour en faire s'écouler le liquide blanc et poisseux qui glissa sur les cuisses encore brûlante du dominer.

Le rapace se releva et commença à marcher vers un placard, où il prit un tissu qu'il jeta ensuite au jeune toujours affalé sur le lit se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

- Prend ça pour te nettoyer un peu.

Zoro à ces mots reprit ses éprit, il comprenais doucement ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit et fut soudainement gêner. Comment avait-il pu crier que c'était trop bon et qu'il n'en pouvait plus et surtout demander qu'on le fasse jouir. Il avait totalement perdu la tête, non seulement il s'était fait totalement dominer, il avait aimé ça, il avait supplier, avait-il perdu sa fierté d'homme ? Il se saisit du tissu que lui avait donner Mihawk et tenta de se relever mais s'écroula, ses hanches l'élançait, il avait mal au rein et cela faisait trembler ses jambes l'empêchant de tenir debout.

"Hahaha, je t'ai casser Zoro, attend un peu et tu pourra remarcher. Ricana Mihawk en voyant Zoro stomber. Tient attrape. Il lui jeta un petit pot qu'il attrapa. Applique ça sur les morsures que je t'ai faite c'est un onguent."

Zoro s'exécuta sans un mot, une fois l'onguent appliquer il essuya le reste de son sperme qui coulait sur son torse puis celui qu'il y avait entre ses fesses.

"Alors tu ne dit plus rien ? Demanda Mihawk. Peut-être que tu à trop crier et que tu n'as plus de voix, c'est ça ?

- Ta gueule ! Cria Zoro. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

- Je te l'ait dit parce que j'en avait envie. Répondit Mihawk.

- Mais pourquoi avec moi, si tu voulais violer quelqu'un il y avait toujours Perona.

- Tu est bien méchant envers elle, tu aurais préférer que je la viole ? Enfin peut importe, je pensais que tu allais me demander plus d'information pour ton entraînement, après ce petit échauffement.

- Oué mon entraînement, j'étais venue pour ça. Mais vu que je me suis fait violer quand j'ai demander la première fois je me demande ce qui vas m'arriver si je demande maintenant. Grogna Zoro encore mécontent

- Je te rappel que tu as quand même prit ton pieds."

Mihawk qui s'était un peu rhabiller se dirigeât vers Zoro toujours assit sur le sol adosser au lit, il le saisit au niveau de la poitrine pour le porter et le placer sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger entièrement. Mihawk se trouvait au dessus de lui, ce qui ne plus pas à Zoro qui rapidement changeât la donne en renversant son mentor et en se plaçant au dessus de lui le maintenant fermement. Il allait parler mais Mihawk le devança.

"Tu pense peut être que ce que je t'ai fait n'est pas juste. Que je t'ai fait perdre ta fierté d'homme en te prenant comme je t'ai prit et en te faisant jouir et en jouissant en toi, en te salissant. Mais tu te trompe. Fit calmement le rapace.

- En quoi je me trompe ? S'énerva Zoro.

- Tu commence quelques chose que tu ne finit pas, et que tu brave alors que toi même en a été l'impulsion. Ensuite donner du plaisir à quelqu'un n'est pas une question de genre, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peut importe du coté où l'on se trouve. Et puis le plaisir que tu as eu à permit de relâcher certaine pression. Par exemple quand tu n'ose pas te toucher, la tension sexuel, quand tu ne pouvait pas t'entraîner, l'énervement de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ton équipage, d'être trop faible encore pour me battre, de devoir me demander de t'entraîner, le stresse … un tas de chose que tu as accumuler, tu vient des les relâcher. Tu vient aussi d'apprendre de nouvelles douleurs, et de nouvelles sources de jouissance. Tout cela fait aussi partie de ton entraînement. Et aussi ne pense pas que tout ce que je fait pour toi est gratuit, c'est aussi ta façon à toi de me payé ton séjour ici, bien que je n'ai pas eu ma dose aujourd'hui. Parla Mihawk.

- Qu'est-ce que je commence et que je ne finit pas ? Demanda Zoro.

- Ça tu doit le comprendre toi même."

Mihawk écarta la prise que Zoro exerçait sur lui puis écarta les draps et entraîna Zoro sous les couvertures. Ce dernier fut surprit et pensa protester mais Mihawk le coupa encore une fois.

"Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais ton entraînement commence demain très tôt, je te conseil de dormir.

- Pourquoi je devrais dormir ici ?

- Comme ça je serais sur que tu ne t'enfuis pas. Répliqua Mihawk."

Le mentor sortie de la chambre laissant seul Zoro dans la pièce ou il avait fait l'amour. Le jeune n'ayant pas le choix, se glissa plus confortablement dans les draps.

« Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il me raconte cet abrutie. Ok je veux bien, c'est vrai que dans un sens je me sens plus détendue, jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle je ne pensais plus à aucun de mes problèmes, et je conçoit que ça ma fait du bien mais bon quand même. Pourquoi il me dit que je commence quelque chose que je ne finit pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je voit pas du tout. Mais bon c'est vrai que je suis fatiguer, n'empêche je ne pensais pas que le corps de Mihawk était si sexy, sa peau est encore plus agréable a toucher que je ne le pensais. Hein mais à quoi je pense ? Après ce qu'il m'as fait subir, il y a pas moyen. » Songea Zoro. Malgré tout à penser à Mihawk sa virilité c'était réveillé, quand il avait pensé au plaisir qu'il lui avait procurer, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa mains pour se toucher, culpabilisant un peu de son comportement. Mais il voulait encore avoir un peu de plaisir, et par de langoureux vas et vient il ne tarda pas à prendre son pieds, les draps était imprégner de l'odeur du rapace et cela l'enivrait, l'excitant d'avantage, il éjacula moins de trois minutes après avoir commencer sa petite affaire, ses jambes de contractèrent ainsi que ses abdominaux jusqu'à ce que tout le liquide chaud eu finit de s'écouler de sa verge. Cela l'apaisa grandement et il trouva vite le sommeille après ce dernier petit plaisir.

De son coté Mihawk avait rejoint son bureau. « Il comprendra bien un jour qu'il faut parfois s'abandonner à quelques chose pour ensuite trouver un moyens de la combattre, mais je dois avouer qu'il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé. » Pensa Mihawk tout en ricanant. « Enfin bon je n'ai quand même pas pu prendre mon pied à fond moi » Il s'était allonger sur son canapé et avait commencer à se toucher, son érection n'avait jamais diminuer depuis qu'il avait éjaculer en Zoro, mais ne voulant pas le surmener pour une première fois il s'était arrêter puis rhabiller presque à contre cœur. Il repensait au visage de son élève qui gémissait sous l'excitation, à l'intimité très serré qui se contractait parfois sur sa verge. À son sexe ouvrant les portes de la jouissance à Zoro. Il avait encore envie de le prendre et de le pilonner pour le faire encore plus crier. Il repensait à tout ça jusqu'à ce que l'excitation vint au maximum et qu'il éjacula sous un léger râle. Ses muscles se détendirent, un peu après il se releva, prit un carnet et marqua quelques indications personnelle sur Zoro, et quelque idées de ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite avec lui, comment allait-il jouer avec sa proie la prochaine fois ? Cela l'amusait, mais malgré tout il fatiguait un peu et consentie à rejoindre sa chambre pour voir si le chaton qu'il dressait était toujours là, ce qui fut le cas. Il s'allongea au coté de Zoro qui dormait déjà et sourit doucement quand il le vu tenant sa chemise entre ses bras. Apparemment le dressage ne serait pas si difficile pensa Mihawk tout en s'endormant.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu ? ^^ Allez faite moi partager vos avis j'ai envie de savoir huhu ^^

Un peu cru et pas très sensuel ce chapitre je pense, honnêtement moi je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce Lemon, mais j'ai beau le reprendre plus d'une quinzaine de fois il y a toujours un truc qui vas pas alors je ne peut pas passer ma vie à le retoucher donc le voilà ^^. Mais bon peut être ne serez vous pas aussi dur avec moi ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Comment ça vous n'avez pas votre dose de beau mecs à poil ? xD bande de Pervers :P

* * *

Le lendemain Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans la chambre de Mihawk, mais malgré tout la place qu'il y avait à coté de lui était encore tiède. Ainsi donc son professeur avait dormit avec lui. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention il se leva, ses hanches étaient toujours un peu douloureuse mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de marcher.

Une fois rhabillé il se dirigea vers la salle à manger histoire d'avaler quelque chose. Mihawk et Perona s'y trouvais déjà, Zoro eut un petit mouvement de recule en voyant le rapace.

- Bonjour Zoro. Fit Mihawk sans décrocher les yeux d'un livre.

- Enfin levé tête de mousse ? C'est pas possible j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir autant que toi. Grogna Perona qui ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour se défouler.

- Ah salut.

« quoi ? Il fait comme si de rien n'était, il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi ? » s'énerva Zoro en pensée.

- On commence dans dix minutes Zoro.

- Ok ok.

Dans un sens Zoro n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec Mihawk pour un entraînement mais il n'avait pas le choix maintenant.

Les deux hommes sortirent du château, Zoro suivit Mihawk qui se dirigeait vers l'Est. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute il arrivèrent sur les ruines d'un ancien village. Zoro pu sentir la présence de quelques humandrilles, et en aperçut quelques un.

- Les humandrilles de l'Est sont des femelles, elle ne sont pas spécialement forte ou puissante mais ce sont les plus rapide. Je ne te demande pas de les battre, mais de les évitez, enfin tu ne doit pas te faire toucher. Si elles te touchent tu as perdu et demain tu aura le même entraînement. Je leur est donné de la peinture à appliquer sur leur armes, leur mains, et leur pieds, si elles te touchent alors tu sera marquer par cette peinture qui ne s'enlève qu'avec un produit que j'ai au manoir. Expliqua Mihawk.

- ça va se ne sont que des singes, commence déjà à réfléchir à l'entraînement de demain. Se Vanta le jeune bretteur.

- Je tient à te préciser que même en utilisant toute tes capacités actuel tu est moins rapide qu'elles. Le but de cet entraînement est de te faire augmenter ta vitesse. Tu as le potentiel à toi de l'exploiter. J'estime que cet entraînement devrait durer au minimum deux semaines et au maximum un mois.

- Ah ah bon ? C'est ce qu'on vas voir.

Zoro s'élança à l'attaque après avoir dégainer mais en dix minute il n'arriva pas à atteindre une seules des humandrilles qui contre-attaquèrent, Zoro eu du mal à les éviter et fut irrémédiablement toucher.

- Perdu, demain tu revient ici. Ricana Mihawk qui assistait toujours à la scène.

- A qui la faute à ton avis ? Répliqua Zoro. J'ai les reins cassé forcement je peut pas bouger comme il faut.

- Houuuu la vilaine excuse.

Ce petit manège dura plus de deux semaine. Pendant cette phase d'entraînement Mihawk ignorait presque son élève, ne lui parlant presque pas ni n'essayant de le toucher. Zoro aurait plutôt imaginer que son mentor allais lui sauté dessus régulièrement après le dérapage qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Mais non rien, il n'y avait rien, pas un regard, pas un mouvement, pas une attention. Cependant ce n'était pas trop pour déplaire au jeune, d'une part il n'avait plus à subir cette affreuse douleur, mais d'autre part il ne profitait pas non plus de la jouissance. Il se questionnait beaucoup, déjà ça voulais dire quoi son discours bidon ? Ensuite pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi toucher ? Pourquoi lui même avait prit du plaisir à se livrer à cet acte même en position de soumission ? Pourquoi était-il troublé de voir Mihawk même après deux semaines ? Et le pire pourquoi se retrouvait-il excité presque tout les soirs ? Non Zoro ne se reconnaissait plus tant il était déstabiliser. Mihawk lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde troubler. Pourquoi il ne le touchait plus ? Il en avait eu envie ce soir là et puis après plus rien ? Était-ce du à lui, Zoro ? Avait-il été nul au lit ? Même si dire cela à propos d'une relation entre deux hommes était gênant, il y en avait un peu de sa fierté d'homme.

Dans tout les cas pendant le repas du soir qui suivait deux semaines d'entraînement Zoro ne cessait de se questionner sans pour autant trouver les réponses.

- Dit que ce que j'ai fait est dégueulasse Marimo ! Cria Perona.

- Hein quoi j'ai jamais dit ça. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'etonna Zoro d'une tel réaction.

- Alors pourquoi du mange rien ? Répliqua Perona.

- Si tu ne mange pas je voit pas comment tu pourrait t'améliorer. Quoi que il existe bien une techniques de jeûne qui permet de mieux s'entraîner. Fit Mihawk tout en buvant un verre de vin.

OH celui là il allait se le faire s'énerva Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se la ramener maintenant. Finalement il mangea son repas, après tout l'entraînement était rude et ne laissait pas de répit, il était affamé. Zoro décida aussi qu'au lieu de se prendre là tête avec toute ses histoires, il irais en parler à Mihawk. Il lui fallait des réponses quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ce fut alors avec plein de volonté que Zoro essaya de trouver Mihawk dans le manoir. Ce dernier se trouvais dans une salle d'archive au sous sol. Au bout de deux heures de recherche sans l'aide de la jeune fille, le jeune bretteur trouva son mentor en train de trier des papiers et d'en lire certain.

- Oeil de Faucon !

- Que veux tu ? Répondit-il avec sa traditionnel voix sans émotivité.

- J'ai des questions. Fit Zoro qui était content que son mentor lui tourne le dos.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hé bien… je… tu.. enfin. Zoro se retrouvais finalement incapable de poser ses questions gênante.

- Tu n'arrive plus à parler ?

- Non c'est pas ça.

- Bon je vais t'aider un peu, c'est sur quel sujet ?

- Hé bien !

- Ton entraînement ?

- Non !

- Luffy et tes nakama ?

- Non.

- Moi ?

- Oui.

- Toi ?

- Aussi.

- Ce qu'il c'est passé il y a deux semaines.

- Eu oui.

Zoro se retrouvais totalement mal à l'aise. Tandis que Mihawk, lui, se retourna vers son élève en rigolant.

- TSS je voit pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. S'énerva Zoro.

- Avoue ! Tu vient me voir parce que tu ne comprend pas pourquoi je t'ai fait l'amour et que je ne t'ai plus toucher depuis. Tu vient me voir parce que tu trouve que c'était un acte honteux mais que tu as prit ton pieds et que tu ne sais pas quoi penser, ni où est la bonne voie. Tu vient me voir parce que depuis lors tu est excité régulièrement, mais comme tu as honte de te toucher en pensant à moi, tu résiste à tes envies sexuel. Tu vient me voir parce que depuis, je t'ignore, et tu te demande si tu n'était pas trop nul la dernière fois. Mihawk en disant cela c'était lever puis approcher de Zoro.

- eu... oué. Marmonna Zoro totalement choquer d'avoir été mis à jour en un rien de temps.

- Hahahahaha. Mihawk rigolait à plein poumons.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Si car en gros tu est venue me trouver parce que tu avait envie de te satisfaire. Sauf que tu veux que ce soit avec moi, tu as juste besoin d'une excuse car tu n'assume pas.

- Pas du tout on est tout les deux des hommes et...

- Donner et prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un n'est pas une question de genre je te l'ait dit.

Mihawk passa son doigts sur le torse de Zoro, de bas en haut, puis il se saisit de son menton et embrassa Zoro, qui accepta sans trop de réticence la langue de son mentor. Ce dernier glissa juste après le baiser une main sur la virilité de Zoro.

- Tu vois tu est déjà dur.

- N'importe quoi ! Hurla Zoro avec un mouvement de rejet.

Mihawk le rattrapa et le plaqua sur un mur en se serrant contre lui et en plaçant sa jambe entre celles de Zoro.

- Les réponses tu les connais déjà Zoro.

Mihawk commença à le déshabillé, il enleva le tee shirt de son élève, puis baissa un peu son pantalon et son boxer pour avoir plus de possibilité dans les mouvements sur la verge de son élève Lui même enleva sa chemise blanche et la jeta au sol. Il commença à caresser le jeune épéiste tout en lui léchant délicatement le cou et l'arrière des oreilles. Zoro ne put que succomber au plaisir, il lâcha quelques gémissement pour encourager son assaillant à effectuer des mouvements de mains plus rapide. Mihawk, lui commençait à descendre sa bouche au niveau du torse de Zoro passant rapidement sur les tétons qui provoquèrent quelques spasmes, il descendit encore, jouant cette fois-ci avec l'aine de Zoro qu'il sentie gigoter et surtout devenir encore plus humide, permettant des mouvements de mains plus audacieux, qui firent crier le jeune bretteur. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à la sensation de Zoro quand Mihawk commença à le sucer. D'abord il passa sa langue sur la longueur du sexe gorger de sang, puis il remonta au niveau du gland qu'il suçotât du bout des lèvres. Cela faisait trembler les jambes de Zoro. Heureusement qu'il était contre un mur sinon il se serait écrouler. Mihawk avala la virilité, sa bouche était chaude et ça augmentait le plaisir de Zoro qui ne cessait de gémir. Il aspirait tout en effectuant des vas et viens et en jouant avec sa langue. La respiration du jeune épéiste s'accéléra et se fit plus bruyante, il arrivait au summum de son excitation et cru bientôt jouir quand soudainement Mihawk s'arrêta. Zoro le regarda les yeux à demi clôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Zoro.

Mihawk alla s'asseoir non loin de Zoro sur un fauteuil rouge. Il commença à passer sa mains sur son cou puis descendit vers son torse.

- Je te regarde te finir. Vas y jouit devant moi.

Mihawk était sournois, Zoro n'avait qu'une envie c'était celle de jouir, mais il avait bien comprit que si Mihawk s'était arrêter c'était pour que lui apprenne à ce faire plaisir lui même et pour le coup il avait l'objet de son excitation sous les yeux qui commençait sérieusement à se toucher en attendant que lui jouisse. Zoro ne se retint pas et tout en matant allègrement son mentor, qui lui même se masturbait devant lui, il se toucha. Sa mains effectuait de très rapide mouvements, Zoro haletait il n'était plus qu'à quelque seconde de la libération, tout son corps était en tension attendant ce moment. Tout d'un coup Zoro releva la tête les yeux fermer, sa voix se perdit dans crie sourd. L'explosion venait d'éclater et tout son corps savourait cette sensation, le liquide blanchâtre coula aussi bien sur le sol que sur ses mains. Ses jambes le lâchèrent le faisant tomber sur le sol. Il reprit son souffle progressivement. Son regard se tourna vers Mihawk qui lui aussi semblait bien exciter. Il lui demanda de s'approcher, ce que Zoro fit, il lui baissa entièrement son pantalon. Zoro se retrouvais maintenant nu. Il le fit s'asseoir à genoux sur le fauteuil afin qu'il est ses fesses sur ses jambes. Il lui attrapa la mains et la dirigea vers son sexe gonflé de désir.

- A ton tour maintenant. Ordonna Mihawk.

- O.. Ok.

Zoro s'exécutât avec un peu de gène à caresser le sexe son mentor, celui-ci s'amusait déjà à jouer avec les tétons de son élève avec sa langue, tout en lui caressant les fesses. Puis il glissa un doigts vers l'intimité de Zoro qu'il commença à toucher en surface, il sentit quelques tressaillement. Quand il glissa un premier doigts le jeune se crispa, il enserra le sexe de son mentor avec force pour lui signifier qu'il devait le retirer ou il lui ferait d'avantage mal. Mihawk ricana, tout en continuant à enfoncer son doigt pour préparer son élève, il lui mordit le téton jusqu'au sang ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier Zoro qui relâcha sa prise. Dans un même temps Mihawk avait enfoncer un second doigts en Zoro.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Zoro, tu perdrais forcement.

Zoro accepta sa défaite, il n'avait aucune envies de revivre tout ce qui s'était passer la dernière fois. Il recommença à caresser le sexe de son mentor qui lui intima d'accélérer les mouvements, ce qu'il fit. En même temps les deux doigts de Mihawk effectuait des mouvements en ciseaux pour habituer l'intimité étroite à une présence, il lécha aussi le téton meurtrie et continua a jouer avec l'autre. Le rapace finit par resserrer son étreinte sur Zoro, il gémissa un peu avant de recouvrir les mains de Zoro de son liquide masculin. Les yeux du jeune fondirent vers le sexe de son ainé, il l'avait bien sentie entre ses mains, Mihawk était bien mieux monter que lui, mais au delà de ça, le sexe de Mihawk ne débandait pas.

- Tu crois que j'ai si peu d'endurance ? Faut pas rêver. Fit le rapace à l'égard de la tête de mousse.

Le dominant souleva alors un peu le bassin de son cadet et le ramena vers lui, il plaça son sexe à l'entrer de l'intimité de Zoro qui semblait s'inquiéter, mais sans s'en préoccuper, il fit descendre les hanches du jeune pour l'empaler sur son sexe. Celui-ci cria un peu de douleur, bien qu'elle ne fut pas aussi importante que la dernière fois. Lui imposant un mouvements, Zoro ne pouvait que si plié, mais malgré tout il commençait à retrouver cette sensation de plaisir au niveau de ses fesses, et cela le fit gémir. Il commença même à se toucher la verge lui même recherchant plus de sensation. Mihawk en était bien satisfait, Zoro était un élève qui apprenais vite et bien, et il était content de ne plus avoir à trop le tourmenter.

Le rythme de cette danse était cependant trop lente pour l'aîné qui n'hésita pas à retourner son cadet, il plaça son dos sur son torse et lui autorisa à basculer la tête jusqu'à son épaule, ce que Zoro fit, bien content de se faire doucement mordillé le cou. Mais il le fut beaucoup moins quand Mihawk lui écarta les jambes, il lui indiqua que si il ne les gardaient pas écarter, son cou en ferait les frais. A contre cœur Zoro tînt ses jambes, la pénétration était beaucoup plus profonde dans cette position et il n'était pas encore habituer. Mihawk vint lui caresser la verge, quand il commença ses coups de rein rapide et puissant. Cela eut pour effet de faire crier Zoro qui sentait ce sexe gonflé au maximum glissé en lui percutant son centre de plaisir. L'action sur sa verge l'enivrait d'avantage, et il ne put bientôt plus se retenir.

- Je vais.. Ah .. je vais jouir.

Mihawk enserra alors la base de la verge de Zoro qui eu légèrement mal.

- Tu est trop rapide. Se justifia Mihawk qui continuait à le pilonner.

Zoro se laissa faire, mais essaya de presser Mihawk qui ne fut pas long à lui répondre, par quelque coups de rein profond il se déversa en Zoro et relâcha la pression de ses doigts pour que son cadet puisse faite de même, lui qui attendait tant que ça.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffles tranquillement. Mihawk se retira, et son sperme s'écoula doucement du corps qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Rhabille toi. Ordonna Mihawk.

Zoro surprit de cet ordre un peu brut et rapide, s'exécutât. Une fois tout les deux rhabiller, Mihawk tira Zoro vers lui et le fit asseoir sur ses jambes le maintenant par la taille.

- Alors n'est-ce pas mieux de succomber à son plaisir ?

- Si... mais. Répondit Zoro.

- Quand tu te sentira excité, vient me voir. Fit Mihawk.

- O.. ok. Répondit Zoro malgré tout gêner de cette proposition.

Mihawk se leva, il embrassa Zoro, n'hésitant pas à glissé sa langue. Puis il sortie de la salle des archives laissant seul Zoro. Juste avant de sortir, il lui parla.

- Demain tu continue les Humandrilles de l'Est.

Zoro acquiesça, puis se retrouvant seul il s'assit pour réfléchir un peu, il avait encore céder à son aîné. Ses questions c'était évanouit, mais une nouvelle avait vu le jour. Pourquoi avait-il autant souffert de ce faire ignorer par le grand bretteur pendant ces deux semaines ?

* * *

Alors ce chapitre vous à plu ? ^^

Je tiens préciser que je corrigerais les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe avec "bon patron" quand je n'aurais plus trop la fléme (là je suis occuper de toute façon ^^)


	8. Chapter Bonus

Voici un petit chapitre Bonus, l'inspiration on me la servie sur un plateau d'argent j'en est fait de l'or (mais oui jette toi des fleurs maintenant)

Bref c'est léger, écrit sans quasiment aucune retouche, amusez vous ^^

* * *

Nous voici un mardi de février date d'un jour exceptionnelle car nous voici le jour du mardi gras, le jour du Carnaval ! Que ce passe t-il donc pour nos trois colocataire ?

- Zoooooooooooro ! Arrête toi je doit encore te mettre ta robe !

- JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

- Mais ça te rendra plus mignon.

- Rien à branler d'être mignon.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Perona poursuivait Zoro avec une robe pour le déguiser en ce jour si spécial. Le bretteur n'ayant aucune envie de se travestir fuyait tant bien que mal, avec déjà une perruque blonde sur la tête et un jupon.

Ils déboulèrent dans le bureau de Mihawk, toujours fidèle a lui même, un verre à la mains et de quoi lire dans l'autre. Le rapace ornait sur sa tête des oreilles de lapins, des gants et des chaussures de fourrures ainsi qu'une petite queue. Perona l'avait aussi maquillé et il ornait des moustaches dessiner au crayon noir.

Zoro ne l'avait pas encore vu, quand il entra dans le bureau il pouffa.

- HAHAHAHAHA tu est trop ridicule. Zoro tapait des poings par terre tellement le spectacle était exceptionnelle.

- C'est pas moi qui suis déguiser en fille. Répliqua Mihawk

Perona avait finalement réussi a mettre la robe a Zoro quand il avait baisser sa garde en voyant son mentor.

- Tu n'as pas honte ? Demanda Zoro

- C'est juste pour aujourd'hui de toute façon.

- Arrête de bouger Zoro je ne peut pas te mettre ton rouge à lèvres.

- Excuser moi d'être en vie ! Fit Zoro après avoir reçu un négatif hollow de la jeune fille.

Zoro avait abandonner la bataille après l'attaque de Perona et était maintenant habillé coiffer et maquillé comme une princesse.

- Pourquoi tu ne met pas à Mihawk aussi du rouge à lèvres ? Demanda Zoro qui avait honte d'être le plus ridicule.

- Parce qu'il à les lèvres gercer pardi.

- Perona tu as fait des crêpes ? Demanda tout d'un coup Mihawk, super sérieux.

- Des crêpes ? Pour quoi faire ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

- Je veux des crêpes vas en faire.

- Aaaaaaaah vous m'énerver vous deux. C'est bon je vais t'en faire monsieur capricieux.

Perona partie vers la cuisine. Mihawk lui se leva et sortie aussi suivit de Zoro qui s'accrochait a lui protestant.

- sil te plaît, fait en sorte qu'elle me lâche. Regarde ce qu'elle m'a forcer à mettre.

- Je trouve que ça te vas plutôt bien. Ricana le rapace.

- Te fou pas de ma gueule.

Zoro s'accrochait un peu trop à Mihawk qui était déséquilibrer pour marcher. Il finit par tomber entraînant Zoro dans sa chute. Le jeune se retrouvais sur son mentor et dans la précipitation ses lèvres s'était posé sur celle du rapace. Zoro s'écarta rapidement pendant que Mihawk se léchait ses fin bout de chair.

- oh ça a le goût de cerise.

- Désolé ! Hein quoi ça à vraiment le goût de cerise ?

Zoro se pencha et lécha lui aussi les lèvres recouverte d'un peu de son rouge à lèvres sous le regard étonner de son mentor. Quand il percuta ce qu'il était en train de faire il se mit à rougir, il n'avait pas penser qu'il aurait pu lécher les siennes pour goûter le rouge à lèvres. Mihawk eut un sourire pervers.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite princesse Zoro si tu voulais me manger.

Il se releva et attrapa Zoro en princesse pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambres.

- Quoi ? Non c'est les oreilles de lapin et les moustaches qui m'ont déstabiliser. Protesta Zoro tout en tapant sur le torse de son porteur pour le faire lacher.

- Mais oui bien sur. Ricana Mihawk. Elle aurait du te mettre des oreilles de chat. C'est trop tard, les crêpes attendrons j'ai déjà de quoi me régaler.

- Au secouuuuuuuuuuurs !

Ainsi le lapin mangea le chaton, la princesse soigna les lèvres gercer de son pervers de prince.

- Ah c'est quoi déjà la recette pour faire des crêpes ?


	9. Chapter 7

Oyé Oyé voilà la suite ;)

* * *

Le matin sonna au beau fixe. Quelques oiseaux chantaient dehors. Il y avait donc bien des volatiles dans cette lugubre forêt. Zoro se leva tranquillement encore embrumé, quand il remarqua que son sexe, lui était bien réveillé. Ah les affres de la jeunesse. Le jeune bretteur avait rêver de Mihawk et cela avait du le mettre dans cet états. Zoro décida que pour une fois il pouvait bien s'offrir un petit plaisir matinal, après tout il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours. Il baissa donc son pantalon et se saisit de son sexe gorgée de sang pour commencer quelques vas et vient. Ses pensées revinrent rapidement à l'aventure de la veille. Il revit la bouche de Mihawk s'affairer sur sa virilité, ses doigts et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Son plaisir monta rapidement et il ne fut pas long à se lâcher, imaginant le corps de Mihawk sous lui lorsqu'il éjacula. Ce n'était pas si déplaisant d'être au dessus et de dominé pour une fois ce dit-il.

Une fois soulagé, il descendit manger quelques chose, ne trouvant cependant que Perona en train de savourer un délicieux chocolat chaud et quelques viennoiseries.

- On est que tout les deux ? Demanda Zoro.

- Tu le voit bien ! Répondit Perona.

- Mihawk n'est pas lever ?

- Bien sur que si. Il est dans son bureau.

- Ah ah bon. ok. Fit Zoro soulager qu'il ne soit pas là car il voulais poser quelques question à la jeune fille. Dit moi Perona.

- Hmm ?

- Tu est déjà tomber amoureuse ? Demanda timidement Zoro. Perona cru s'étouffer avec son chocolat.

- C'est quoi cette question Marimo ? Ça va pas de demander ce genre de truc dés le matin.

- Bon ok excuse moi, alors ? Fit Zoro pressant.

- Évidement. Tu croit quoi ? Répondit fièrement la jeune fille.

- Et de qui ?

- Ça te regarde pas ! S'indigna Perona d'une question aussi gênante.

- Ok, ok, et sinon ça fait quoi quand on est amoureux ?

- Hein ?

- Bin comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ? Demanda Zoro l'air tout à fait intéresser.

- Tu m'oblige à avoir une discutions bizarre dés le matin, tu est rude. Et bien quand on est amoureux, on pense à cette personne, très souvent, on peut rêver d'elle aussi, quand elle nous ignore ou qu'on est loin d'elle ça fait mal, on se sens bien avec elle, on veux faire des choses avec elle. On veux le meilleurs pour elle. Enfin tu comprend ce que je veux dire.

- Oué vaguement. Répondit Zoro qui venait de rougir.

- Pourquoi tu est amoureux de quelqu'un Zoro. Demanda Perona prête à rendre l'appareil au Marimo.

- Non non, pas du tout.

- Tu mens ! Tu rougit. Ricana t-elle.

- Absolument pas, je ne suis amoureux de personne. Bon tu m'excusera mais je vais m'entraîner. Le jeune bretteur, était totalement gêner et avait trouver ce prétexte pour s'enfuir.

- Hihihihi, bon entraînement le petit amoureux. Joua Perona.

- Je suis pas amoureux ! cria t-il en se retournant énerver.

Perona rigolait bien, ainsi donc Zoro était amoureux, alors même quelqu'un d'aussi peu mignon que lui pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments. Puis elle réalisa. Elle était la seule fille des trois, non ce n'était pas possible, il n'était quand même pas. Elle se crispa, puis tenta de trouver une explication rationnelle. Il était un homme, qui plus est jeune donc en pleine période de libido explosive. Elle, elle était une fille super mignonne, et attentionnée qui ne pouvait pas l'aimé ? Alors ainsi donc Zoro en pinçait pour elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si Zoro décidait de lui sauté dessus pour se soulager ? Tout d'un coup elle s'inquiétait. Elle décida d'aller voir Mihawk pour le mettre au courant.

De son coté, Zoro marchait jusqu'au village en ruine. Sur le chemin, il repensais à ce que lui avait dit Perona, et il remplissait presque tout les critères. Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il était amoureux de … Mihawk ? Non pas possible, c'était tout les deux des hommes. Mais quand même, il le désirait et pensais souvent à lui. Peut être qu'après tout l'amour n'était pas une question de genre comme pour le sexe. Non mais tout de même, lui avoir ce genre de sentiments ? Il n'était pas gay, il était amoureux de Kuina autrefois même si il s'en était rendu compte bien plus tard. Impossible. Mais peut être que ses goût avait changer.

Il se perdit dans ses réflexions et du reprendre son entraînement avec ses pensées. Mais bizarrement il fut bien meilleurs que les autres fois contre les humandrilles rapide, il s'améliorerait et bientôt il aurait finit cet entraînement.

Du coté du manoir, Perona venait de débouler dans le bureau de Mihawk, elle hurla après lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Mihawk.

- Je crois que Zoro est amoureux de moi, et qu'il vas bientôt me violer. Il faut faire quelque chose, je sais pas moi tue le par exemple. Fit la jeune fille paniquer. Mihawk lui resta un instant abasourdit et légèrement blasé, c'était quoi cette information bidon ? Il éclata de rire après quelques minutes.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA. Zoro amoureux de toi ? HAHAHAHAHAHA.

- Mais je suis très sérieuse, il est venue me voir ce matin pour me poser des questions bizarre.

- HAHAHA Ah bon ? HAHAHAHAHA.

- C'est pas drôle, je veux pas qu'il me viole moi. Pleura la jeune fille.

- Il ta poser quoi comme question ? Demanda Mihawk après avoir reprit son calme.

- Bin qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux. Fit Perona avec une mou boudeuse.

- HAHAHAHAHA quel maladroit ce Zoro !

- Alors toi aussi tu pense qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

- Non, mais peut être qu'il est amoureux de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Fit dégoutter Perona.

- Parce que si il était amoureux de toi il serait venue me voir moi pour me demander des conseils. Répondit le bretteur.

- Mais vous êtes deux hommes, c'est pas possible. En plus des fois je l'entend crier, peut être qu'il se soulage en pensant à moi. Indiqua la jeune fille.

- Non les cris c'est de ma faute. Fit avec fierté Mihawk.

- Quoi ? Alors tu... Vous... HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Perona était totalement abasourdit.

- Oui, oui. C'est bien ce que tu pense.

- Je suis une fille vous auriez du me sauté dessus plutôt que de vous sautez dessus.

- HAHAHAHAHA. Mais de toute façon n'est tu pas venue me voir pour que justement il ne te saute pas dessus ? Tu devrais être contente.

- Alors comme ça vous couchez ensemble. Mais ça ne justifie pas que c'est toi qu'il aime.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais j'ai un moyen pour le savoir. Fit Mihawk.

- Raconte ! S'intéressa rapidement la jeune fille.

- J'ai reçu le tissu que tu demandais tant, tu n'as qu'à faire deux poupées, une de toi et une de moi, on verra bien celle qu'il choisit.

- Aaaaah pas con, je m'y met. Fit la jeune fille en s'empressant de partir.

- Alalalala, fit Mihawk, qu'il est maladroit.

Il reprit son carnet, et s'amusa à noter quelques petites informations tout en souriant.

Le soir arriva, et Zoro rentra un peu tard, il ne s'était fait toucher que par une seule humandrille, et Mihawk le félicita. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, il avait renfermer ses sentiments, lui amoureux ? Pas possible, et il s'en était persuader. Il alla prendre un bain, fatiguer de ses efforts, Perona vint lui présenter après sa douche les deux poupées.

- choisit celle que tu préfère.

- Hein ? Elle sont moche tes poupées. Il leur donna un coup et elle tombèrent à terre.

- AAAAH tu m'énerve, crève MARIMO ! Criât-elle en partant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Il regarda les deux poupées, une de Perona et une de Mihawk, « c'était peut être un cadeau ». Il prit celle de Mihawk « c'est la plus jolie, et puis Perona serait mieux en photo qu'en peluche ». Il emporta donc la preuve de son amour dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

Toute celle folle histoire se tassa, et trois jour plus tard, Zoro rentra sans la moindre trace de peinture sur lui, il avait réussit son entraînement après moins de trois semaine de labeur. Mais il n'eut pour félicitation de Mihawk, que l'invitation à venir le voir plus tard.

- Peut être que je serais dans la bibliothèque.

Zoro acquiesça. Le repas se passa comme à son habitude, Zoro et Perona s'engueulait pour des broutilles. Puis le moment venue dans la soirée Zoro se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir ;)

à bientot ^^ je suis sur que vous savez ce qu'il vas se passer dans cette bibliothèque (bande de vicieux/se) :P


	10. Chapter 8

Salut ^^ voilà la suite, régalez vous bien ;)

* * *

Zoro entra dans la bibliothèque, elle sentait la poussière et les vieux livres, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge bordeaux, de grand rideaux cachait la lumière des fenêtres. Zoro avança dans les allez de livres, reposant tous sur de grande étagères. Il y avait bien quelques livres sur le sol, mais cela restait occasionnel. Il cherchait son mentor qu'il trouva, guider par la lumière, installer sur un beau fauteuil en cuir noir en haut d'un escalier. Il s'en approcha.

- Pour ton entraînement Zoro, tu ira maintenant au Nords, tu devrais trouver des Humandrilles mâles, qui ont plus de force que les femelles, vu que ta vitesse à augmenter tu n'aura qu'à t'en servir pour les battre. Je veux que tu les battes tout les jours pendant... hum … je vais réévaluer ton niveau demain. Je veux que tu n'utilise que ton katana Shûsui, tu ne le maîtrise pas à 100%. ça te permettra de t'habituer à lui. Indiqua Mihawk.

Il avait parler avant même que Zoro ne demande quoi que ce soit, celui-ci s'en retrouva étonner, il acquiesça content, et s'apprêta à partir.

- Zoro. L'appella Mihawk.

Le jeune se retourna et vit son mentor toujours plonger dans un livre un doigt pointant son entrejambe. Zoro s'étonna, mais ne bougea pas ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Mihawk ne sentant pas de réaction, releva les yeux vers son élève, le fixant sévèrement tout en continuant à pointer son entrejambe. Zoro s'approcha hésitant, encourager par un mouvement de mains. Mihawk posa son livre sur le coté et écarta un peu les jambes quand Zoro s'agenouilla devant lui. Zoro était intimider et tremblait un peu quand il défit les boutons du pantalon, il prit en mains le sexe de Mihawk.

- J'ai jamais...

- Met le en bouche. Guida Mihawk.

Zoro s'exécutât, d'abord il lécha le sexe qui commençait à gonfler de Mihawk, hésitant un peu, si il l'avait voulu il aurait pu partir, mais non. Sa mains commençait quelques va et vient pendant que sa bouche continuait à explorer la virilité, elle remonta jusqu'au gland ou de timide lèvre vint se poser, puis il osa sucer le bout du gland. Zoro essayait de s'appliquer mais apparemment Mihawk n'en était pas satisfait, il avait reprit son livre. Zoro voyant ça, s'indigna.

- Tu ne pourrait pas être plus dedans ? Grogna Zoro mécontent de se faire ignorer pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui.

- Tu n'as cas être plus compétent. Se justifia Mihawk.

- Je te rappel que c'est la première fois que je fait ça.

- Et alors tu veux peut être que je t'apprenne comment faire ? Mihawk regardait maintenant Zoro dans les yeux, ce dernier les baissa.

- Eu.

- Tu n'as cas demander.

- Apprend moi. Grogna Zoro la tête basse énerver de demander une tel chose.

- Sil te plaît. Rajouta Mihawk.

- Apprend moi sil te plaît.

- Qui ?

- Dracule. Apprend moi, sil te plaît Dracule. Commença à s'énerver Zoro.

- Et le sama ?

- Quoi le sama ?

- Si tu ne me demande pas correctement peut être que je te violenterais encore une fois. Ricana Mihawk qui commençait à s'amuser de l'agacement de son élève.

- Sil te plaît Dracule-Sama, apprend moi.

Bien content de cette demande, Mihawk fit ouvrir la bouche de Zoro et en le saisissant des deux mains, il en enfonça son sexe, surprenant Zoro qui se crispa. Mihawk planta ses ongles derrière la tête de Zoro.

- Ne mord pas ! Sinon moi aussi je te ferais mal.

Il commença à donner un rythme à la fellation, d'abord doux pour que Zoro s'accommode, puis il fit accélérer le mouvements. Il lâcha au bout d'un moment la tête de Zoro pour qu'il le fasse soit même. Il se dégagea rapidement.

- Connard ! Grogna Zoro.

Mihawk ricana, malgré tout Zoro continua sa tache suçant le gland pour ensuite sucer plus profondément le sexe maintenant gorgée de sang de son mentor. Il jouait avec sa langue sur le bout du gland tout en continuant les mouvements de vas et vient de sa mains.

Au bout d'un moment il entendis son amant gémir un peu, il accélérera ses mouvements de bouche, jusqu'à ce que Mihawk pose ses mains sur sa tête pour donner plus de puissance aux mouvements, avant d'éjaculer dans la bouche de Zoro qui ne pensais pas qu'il oserait. Il retira le plus rapidement possible sa tête après avoir avaler un peu de la semence de son mentor. Le liquide blanc coulait sur ses lèvres et Zoro n'appréciait pas du tout. Malgré tout à faite jouir Mihawk cela l'avait exciter. Et ce dernier le savait et en joua en posant sur la virilité de Zoro encore enfermer dans le tissu son pieds.

- hum je voit que ça t'excite tout ça. Lève toi. Ordonna Mihawk.

- Zoro s'exécuta. Oeil de Faucon le déshabilla entièrement.

- Si tu veux te préparer, fait le maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te préparerais pas comme la dernière fois. Recrache le sperme et occupe toi te tes fesses.

Mihawk caressait tout de même le corps musclé de Zoro. Ce dernier un peu gêner, s'exécutât il humidifia sa mains puis se dirigea vers son intimité, Mihawk avait commencer à le sucer. Zoro glissa un doigts dans son intimité, et ce n'était pas très agréable, il ne s'était jamais fait ça et ça le perturbait un peu. Mihawk le remarqua, il décida de retourner Zoro puis d'humidifier ses doigts pour le lubrifier lui même. Il n'y alla pas de mains morte et en enfonça deux d'un coup, ce qui fit lâcher un petit crie de protestation a Zoro. L'intimité était chaude, brûlante, et attirais de plus en plus les doigts de Mihawk à aller plus profondément. Quand il le sentie prêt, il se leva, retourna une nouvelle fois le jeune excité pour ensuite le soulevé au dessus du bassin. Zoro surprit de ce faire porter cru perdre l'équilibre mais il se raccrocha à la nuque de Mihawk. Ce dernier fit doucement descendre Zoro pour qu'il s'enfonce sur son intimité. La pénétration fut difficile et le jeune bretteur ne put retenir une plainte.

- Enroule tes jambe autour de moi, se sera plus facile pour moi. Ordonna Mihawk.

- Ça fait mal Mihawk.

- Dracule-sama ! Rectifia Mihawk.

- Dracule-sama, ça fait mal, cette position. Dit Zoro à contre cœur.

- C'est parce que tu me sens d'avantage.

Mihawk commença a faire bouger Zoro se plaignait toujours de la douleurs par quelques gémissement et grognement. Mais bien vite il sentie les avantages de cette position, le sexe qui le pénétrait étais bien enfermer et serrer par lui et suffisamment bien placé pour que même avec de lent mouvements, il touche son centre du plaisir. Zoro succomba bien vite au plaisir sous le regard appréciateur de son mentor. Il avait poser sa tête sur son épaule, et pouvait admirer son cou. Prit d'une envie soudaine il lécha délicatement ce cou qui dégageait cette odeur si masculine, à la fois piquante, amer, mais aussi fruité, probablement grâce au vin qu'il buvait toujours. Dans tout les cas cette odeur l'enivrait, il aurait pu si perdre, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Pensant cependant recevoir une punition de la part de Mihawk il s'arrêta dans son élan. Mais le rapace appréciant l'attention lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'encourager. Zoro recevant ce laissez passer, n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il continua de lécher du bout de la langue le cou, remontant vers l'arrière de l'oreille, il sentie Mihawk tressaillir doucement. Ce dernier approfondit la pénétration qui faisait excité son amants, il sentait sur son torse le sexe devenir de plus en plus humide et de plus en plus dur. Zoro gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, mais les étouffaient en mordillant le cou puissant. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sur le dos de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien, parcourant la colonne vertébral de ses ongles, il sentie son porteur ce cadrer un peu.

- Tu est bien entreprenant ce soir Zoro. Indiqua Mihawk.

- Ça te déplaît ? Demande le jeune inquiet d'avoir peut être réveillé la colère de son assaillant.

- Non.

Zoro fut soulager, il du cependant s'arrêter, il était sur le point de jouir, et avait du mal à rester accrocher à Mihawk. Sa poitrine étant coller à celle brûlante de son mentor, il sentait a chaque vas et vient ses tétons frotter contre la peau légèrement humide. De puissantes décharge l'envahissait, d'un autre coté, son sexe serrer entre les deux corps chaud glissait abondamment. Le sexe de Mihawk s'acharnait sans relâche à faire crier le jeune qui ne fut pas long à se relâcher dans un puissant râle. Satisfait, Mihawk lui aussi décida d'accélérer le mouvements pour éjaculer plus vite, ce qu'il fit. Il reposa Zoro au sol ses jambes chancelait mais il n'eut pas de répit, Mihawk l'avait déjà attraper par le bras et l'entraînait dans les ranger de livres. Le sperme coulait de l'entrejambe de Zoro et glissait sur ses cuisses.

Mihawk ordonna a Zoro de s'accrocher à l'une des armoires et le pénétra.

- Tu veux faire ça debout ? Fit Zoro se demandant si il allait devoir tenir le rythme de Mihawk debout se qu'il pensait impossible.

- Pourquoi pas. Hum sa glisse mieux maintenant.

« et merde » pensa Zoro qui avait bien comprit ce que cette remarque cachait, Mihawk ne se retiendrait pas.

Dans la bibliothèque, d'habitude si calme, paisible et dénué d'une présence chaleureuse, on pouvait désormais entendre le bruit pervers et salace de hanche cognant contre des fesses musclé, ou encore le son obscène du glissement humide du sexe qui provoquait les gémissements sourd et éperdu de la jeune victime. Mihawk ne manquait pas d'endurance comparer à Zoro. Ce dernier si il n'avait pas été collé aux livres, il se serait déjà écrouler. Son corps n'était plus que plaisir, il ne ressentais même pas la douleurs quand son assaillant s'enfonçait au plus profond de son être. Les ongles de Zoro se refermait sur le bois de l'étagère, il essayait tant bien que mal de rester conscient. Il avait déjà jouit deux fois, souillant les livres.

- Œil de Faucon, j'en pe... peut plus, c'est... trop. Tenta de souffler le jeune bretteur.

- Comment ça trop ? Je vient à peine de commencer à m'amuser.

- Mes jambes ne tiennent plus, Arg, si... profond Ah !

- TSSS.

Mihawk se retira violemment de Zoro et le jeta sur le sol. Zoro relâcha un crie de surprise quand il percutât la moquette rouge. Le rapace vint s'agenouiller prés de sa victime, qu'il tira vers lui, attrapant une de ses jambes pour la placer son son épaule. Zoro se retrouvais maintenant sur le coté avec une jambe en l'air, son intimité étant par la même occasion bien écarter, ce qui fut du goût du dominant qui rapidement s'enfonça dans la chair rose. Zoro poussa un crie et intima Mihawk d'arrêter cette position embarrassante, mais il n'en fut rien. Son objectif n'était que de le pilonner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement satisfait. Ce n'était plus la première fois de Zoro, il n'avait pas à le ménager. La chair qu'il pénétrait n'en était pas moins étroite quasiment comme la première fois qu'il l'avait pénétrer, et ça, ça lui plaisait. Son excitation montait grandement.

- Mon petit Zoro, dit moi. Fit Mihawk ricanant doucement.

- Qu.. quoi ? Répondit le jeune.

- Où veux tu que j'éjacule ? En toi ? Sur toi ? Où dans ta bouche ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se retira rapidement de son amant et le redressa vers lui pour se déverser dans la bouche et le visage de Zoro mécontent de ce traitement. Puis il le laissa retomber lassivement, laissant souffler le jeune homme. Lui même prit une petite pose en admirant le corps lubrique qui lui servait de jouet depuis bientôt une heure.

- Trois round, prêt pour le quatrième ? Demanda Mihawk.

- Quatrième ? Fit Zoro choquer que Mihawk est encore autant d'énergie.

Le rapace lui saisit les jambes au niveau de l'arrières des genoux et les fit basculer vers la tête de Zoro. Son bassin se souleva, laissant une belle vue au mentor, qui s'abaissa pour lécher le sexe de son amant, puis de venir titiller son gland en le suçant. Il le regardait dans les yeux, mais Zoro préférait les fermer. Mihawk s'introduit une nouvelle fois en lui. Ses coups de rein n'était plus aussi rapide qu'avant, mais encore plus profond. Malgré tout, le rythme que lui imposait une nouvelle fois le meneur lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses gémissement n'était plus que des souffles court, ses muscles ne répondait plus. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais Mihawk ne le lâchait pas. Ce dernier continuait son affaire gémissant bien plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Il ferma les yeux pour faire profiter a son corps d'avantage de sensation tactile qui viendrait combler la perte visuel, de plaisir.

- Dracule ! Réussit à prononcer Zoro entre deux souffles.

- Hum.

- Je t'aime.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se retira et vint déverser son jus sur le torse de Zoro dans un gémissement n'ayant pu se retenir même après l'annonce du jeune. Quand il le regarda, celui-ci s'était évanouit sous le coup du plaisir. Mihawk lui donna quelques claques pour qu'il se réveille, ce qu'il fit, ouvrant un peu les yeux pour les refermer ensuite.

- Amoureux ? Alalala celui là alors il fait tout de travers.

Il l'attrapa doucement, pour l'emmener à la salle de bains, ils pourraient ainsi tout deux se laver après tant de jouissance. Où plutôt Mihawk se chargerais de les nettoyer.

Dans la salle de bain Mihawk privilégia de l'eau fraîche, la chaleurs engendrer pendant l'acte avait dû en plus du plaisir fait tomber dans les abîmes Zoro. Le rapace le lava avec soin, puis l'enroula dans plusieurs serviette tel un sushi. Avant de lui même prendre une bonne douche. Il rigola voyant comment il avait fagoter son élève. Il l'emmena se coucher dans sa chambre, le plaçant nu dans les draps, puis s'endormant à coté, l'endorphine en excès l'ayant fatiguer.

« Chaud, chaud, chaud, j'ai trop chaud. C'est quoi cette chaleur ? Et puis lourd, lourd qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Mihawk se réveilla il avait atrocement chaud et pour dire, un Zoro endormit venait de s'installer sur la moitié de son corps, enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes et se servant de tout son torse comme un oreillé. C'était le matin, mais il était encore tôt le soleil se levait à peine. Et Mihawk ne contait pas se lever maintenant, surtout pas après avoir sentie l'érection flagrante qui se collait à sa jambe. Il fit basculer Zoro se le coté, l'allongeant sur le dos. Puis il se glissa sous les draps pour commencer à s'occuper de la virilité gonflé de désir. D'abord, il la lécha, remontant des testicules jusqu'au bout déjà humide. Il vient ensuite suçoter la verge tout en titillant le bout du gland d'un doigt. Sa bouche vint s'égarer sur les cuisses brûlante de son élève, il lui fit bon nombres de suçon, tel des marques d'appartenance, bien qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir d'autre partenaire. Sa mains effectuait toujours des vas et vient sur la virilité, qu'il vient avaler toute entière au bout d'un moment. L'aspirant et jouant avec sa langue.

- Dra..cule.

Mihawk se releva de dessous la couette pour regarder Zoro qui venait de l'appeler, se dernier dormait toujours et avait parler dans son sommeil.

- C'est Dracule-sama. Essaya Mihawk.

Dracule... sama

Le rapace ricana et puisque lui aussi était excité, il vint frotter son sexe à celui de Zoro tout en les masturbant de ses mains. Au bout d'un moment Mihawk se sentait très exciter près à jouir et Zoro ne devait pas en être bien loin lui aussi. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il se réveilla. Hébété de se retrouver dans une tel situation dés le réveille.

- Bonjour Zoro. Navré mais tu m'as supplié dans ton sommeil de te toucher, je ne pouvait pas résister tu comprend. Expliqua Mihawk voyant Zoro perdu et ne sachant que faire

À ce moment là Zoro lâcha un gémissement, en effet il était pas loin de jouir. Ce qu'il fit en même temps que Mihawk quelques minutes plus tard. Le plus vieux sortie rapidement du lit et commença à s'habiller. Sans le regarder il parla a Zoro.

- Tu te souvient de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Demanda le rapace.

- Ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Pendant le quatrième round, avant que tu t'évanouisses.

- Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose du quatrième round, à peine le début, après j'entendais plus rien.

Mihawk c'était retourner vers le jeune qui essuyait le sperme de son ventre

- hum, ok. Mihawk partie de la pièce laissant seul Zoro.

Le jeune se releva doucement et s'habilla. « qu'est-ce que j'ai put bien dire hier soir ? » sans s'en soucier d'avantage il descendit bon dernier prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans l'escalier il entendit une discutions.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être plus discret ? Grogna Perona.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire ça à Zoro c'est lui qui ne retient pas sa voix, et puis si tu t'installe au cinquième étage tu ne nous entendra pas. Indiqua Mihawk qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

- Mais c'est tout moche en haut. Rouspéta t-elle.

- Tu n'as cas le décorer à tes goût qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise. Zoro descendit totalement les escaliers. Oh Zoro, devine quoi, Perona prend tout le cinquième étage, tu l'aidera a bouger ses affaires.

- J'en veux pas de ton cinquième étage. Cria Perona.

- Ok. fit Zoro

Après il ne parla plus, ainsi Perona les avaient découvert ? Et c'était de ça faute ? Comme il avait honte, Et si ça se trouve, elle les regardait discrètement. Non il ne voulait pas imaginer cela. Il fut sortie de ses pensées, quand un den den mushi sonna. Mihawk se leva tranquillement et alla répondre d'un pas las, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

* * *

Quoi c'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? et non ce n'est pas tout niai avec Mihawk ^^ peut être un jour (ou pas)

la suite bientôt ;)


	11. Chapter 9

Je crois que je vais décevoir beaucoup de monde ^^ Shanks n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre là, il faudra attendre bande de petit toupelitou (cf françois perusse) et moi il faudrait que j'arrête de divulguer des informations '.

Allez bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- Tu t'en vas ? Sérieusement ? Et mon entraînement tu en fait quoi ? Protesta Zoro.

- J'ai pas le choix, la marine à besoin de moi pour une tache, je te rappelle que je suis un Shichibukai. Justifia Mihawk.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu m'as promit de m'apprendre l'art de l'épée mais tu préfère te casser, tu te fait chier à ce point ?

- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! C'est désagréable. S'énerva Mihawk.

- Tes juste un chien chien du gouvernement ! Tu leur obéis bien sagement, tes même plus un pirate en fin de compte.

- Et toi n'est tu pas un chien chien ? C'est bien toi qui tes agenouillé devant moi pour me demander de l'aide ! Tout ça pour ton capitaine je voit pas où est la différence.

- Si il y a une différence Luffy je le respecte, et je le suivrait jusqu'à la mort.

- Et moi j'achète ma tranquillité, ma prime est bien plus élever que la tienne, si je n'était pas shichibukai j'aurais la marine sur le dos. J'aime les combats stimulant, pas les combats pour échapper à une bande d'incapable. Et puis tu n'est plus un enfant Zoro tu peut quand même te débrouillé tout seul. Quand tu aura finit avec les humandrills, tu devra rencontrer leur chef c'est pas bien compliquer.

La dispute avait éclater après l'appel du den den mushi et l'annonce de Mihawk, qu'il devait partir pour Marine Ford. Zoro s'était alors énerver et Perona avait préférer sortir de la pièce voyant l'orage arriver.

Ainsi Mihawk allait partir, laissant ses deux squatteurs seul pour un temps. En soi cela ne posais pas vraiment de problème mais apparemment Zoro en voyait un.

- Tu m'ennuie. Fit Mihawk en partant faire ses bagages.

- Pardon ! Attend un peu j'en est pas fini av...

- Tait-toi, je te rappel que c'est moi le plus fort ici, si tu n'est pas content tu n'as cas te casser de ce château, tes pas en mesure de protester, il ne semble que je suis assez gentil pour t'héberger et t'entraîner alors arrête d'être capricieux et égoïste. J'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux sans que tu ne vienne chouiner.

Mihawk s'était légèrement retourner vers son élève, et le regardais d'un air plus que dur que jamais, presque méchant. Zoro se tut, puis se retourna ayant comprit la remontrance. Certes il ne voulais pas qu'il parte, pour ne pas rester seul avec Perona qui ne se générais pas pour le déranger, mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit de le retenir, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait après tout, mais ça l'énervait.

Perona qui était rester en retrait, alla retrouver Mihawk pour lui souhaitez bon voyage mais aussi pour lui faire promettre de ne pas parler d'eux à la marine, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir des soldats à ses trousses, bien qu'en ce moment la marine avait autre chose à faire. Elle le chargea aussi d'enquêter sur la mort de son Moria-sama. Elle lui parla aussi tu comportement de Zoro, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi et souhaitais savoir si Mihawk lui avait une explication.

- Hum c'est compliquer à expliquer, c'est juste qu'il est perdu en ce moment. Je suis sur que lui même ne comprend pas sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

De son cote Zoro était partie faire de la musculation avec des altères improviser qu'il s'était créer. Il voulais se changer les idées et ne plus pensez à sa pitoyable réaction qu'il avait eu envers Mihawk. Et puis après tout pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Mihawk pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi voulait-il l'en empêcher ? Parce qu'il est amoureux ? Il chassa cette idée de sa tête.

Mihawk passa prés de lui s'apprêtant à s'en aller. Zoro qui s'était promit de s'excuser ou tout du moins de souhaitez bon voyage à Mihawk, ne réussit qu'à lui faire une sorte de grimace de mécontentement lui signifiant clairement qu'il était pas content, ce qui consterna le mentor. Mihawk s'approcha tout de même de Zoro. Il s'approcha tellement près qu'il fut presque coller à lui, cela fit tressaillir le plus jeune qui fut un peu déstabiliser. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu sais, dans la bibliothèque, la ou je t'ai baiser je sais pas si tu as remarquer mais cette partie est remplie de livre érotique, si tu t'ennuie sans moi tu n'as qu'à allez t'instruire. Ricana Mihawk avant de se détourner.

Zoro ne répondit pas, il était trop gène pour ça, il s'était mit à rougir et s'était soudainement mit à bander quand Mihawk lui avait chuchoter à l'oreille et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas toucher. Mihawk avait tout naturellement remarquer cette réaction et se sentie soudainement déçu de devoir partir. Son élève était en plein « dressage » c'était bien dommage de devoir le mettre en pause alors que s'était si bien partie, mais bon il n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois seul tout les deux, Perona vint voir Zoro.

- Je sais que tu est amoureux de Mihawk. Fit de but en blanc la jeune fille.

- Moi amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Et puis Mihawk est un homme. Se justifia Zoro.

- Pourtant c'est bien grâce à cet homme que tu crie le soir. Ricana la jeune fille. Zoro lui écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu nous as entendu ?

- Où plutôt je t'ai entendu.

- C'est lui qui me force, c'est pas comme si je voulais.

- Pourtant tu ne le repousse pas.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il me fait si je le repousse.

- C'est pas une excuse. Je dirais plutôt que tu le désir. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas une honte. Et puis tu as choisit la poupée de Mihawk.

- La poupée ?

- Oui avec Mihawk on avait fait un parie pour savoir de qui tu était amoureux, la poupée que tu choisirais serais la personne dont tu est amoureux.

- Hein c'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai choisit celle de Mihawk parce que c'était la mieux faite des deux et que je pense que si je devais avoir un souvenir de toi je préférerais une photo, sa rendrais mieux.

- HEEEEEEEEEEIN ? Sans blague ! Mais de toute façon ça n'enlève rien au faite que tu est amoureux de Mihawk regarde un peu ta réaction de tout à l'heure.

- Oué oué bin moi je te dit que je ne le suit pas ! Bon maintenant laisse moi j'aimerais m'entraîner.

- Ok ok. Alalala qu'est-ce que tu peut être têtu.

Perona repartie, elle savait que maintenant le jeune homme allais passez ses journées à réfléchir, et elle allait pouvoir s'en amuser.

Un peu plus tard elle débarqua une nouvelle fois devant Zoro.

- On as qu'à faire un philtre d'amour, qui te ferais révéler tes vrai sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce tu raconte ? Ça marche pas ce genre de chose, et puis tu connaît la recette ?

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiis laisse moi m'amuser ! Sale nul, et puis oui je connaît la recette d'abord. Fit au bord des larme Perona.

- Bon bon ok, prépare le et je le boirais ton truc. Acquiesça Zoro, estimant que Perona devait se sentir bien seul dans ce château et devais s'ennuyer à mort, il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour elle qui l'aidais très souvent à soigné ses blessures ou a trouver son chemin.

- AAAAAH génial merci Marimo,au final tu est pas si méchant que ça.

Elle repartie en trombe essayant de dresser une liste des ingrédients. Au moins pendant ce temps Zoro avait la paix. Mais cependant, pas dans sa tête qui bourdonnais de question. Au fond de lui il le savait il était amoureux de Mihawk. Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais le battre ? Que devait-il faire ?

Quelques jours plus tard il alla trouver Perona pour lui poser quelques questions qui le taraudait. Ok elle l'avait entendu gémir pendant que Mihawk lui faisait l'amour mais est-ce qu'elle les avait observer ?

- Perona ? Appela Zoro.

- J'ai bientôt finit le filtre d'amour.

- J'ai une question.

- Vas y vas y ! et surtout prépare toi à boire. Fit la jeune fille sans se retourner de sa casserole.

- Est-ce que tu nous as vu ? Je veux dire Mihawk et moi quand on … tu voit.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA mais non pas du tout ça ne me viendrais pas à l'esprit tes dégueux toi, pourquoi j'irais mater deux hommes pas mignon en train de se faire plaisir non merci !

- Ah ok, je me demandais juste. Souffla Zoro soulager.

- Tient bois ça ! Perona tandis un verre à Zoro. C'est le filtre d'amour.

- Ça à l'air louche ton truc. Fit Zoro avec un air de dégoût rien qu'à voir la couleur et a sentir l'odeur.

- T'occupe et boit.

Zoro avala d'un coup sec avant de tomber en avant a moitié mort tellement la boisson était infecte. Perona paniqua, et le malheureux Zoro du rester une bonne journée au lit pour se remettre de son mal de ventre atroce a cause de la mixture.

* * *

Chapitre peu intéressant je dois l'avouer, mais bon à bientôt pour la suites de cette folle histoire, et pour d'autre Milk-partie bien détaillé ^^


	12. Chapter 10

J'ai décidé de poster directement la suite ^^ amusez vous bien ^^

* * *

Mihawk voguait sur les mers en direction de Marine Ford, là où la Marine lui avait demander de venir pour une mission urgente dont il n'avait pas connaissance. La marine ne voulais pas en parler par den den mushi soupçonnant d'être surveillé et lui avait demander de venir directement. Cela n'avait pas plus à Mihawk mais il avait quand même accepter d'y aller, ne voulant pas perdre son titre de Shichibukai, bien qu'il ne pensais pas être en grand danger au niveau de son poste. Le voyage durait quand même une semaine voire plus si les tempête faisait rage régulièrement. Il croisa quelques bateau marchant ou pirate et en détruit quelques un, récupérant quelque trésor qui lui servait pour ses caisses personnelle. Il cachait son butin sous les planches de son étranges bateau qui n'était pas spécialement grand mais possédait une coque profonde lui permettant même de dormir. Il y stoquait plus généralement nourriture et argent mais quand il faisait froid ou qu'il pleuvait il se réfugiait dans son bateau qui formait une sorte de cocon pour lui seul où il se sentait bien. Égarant toujours quelques livres pour s'occuper quand il n'avait pas le journal.

Il arriva à Marine Fort, où un vice amiral vint l'accueillir. Les marins était impressionner de voir un si grand homme ici bien qu'il l'est déjà vu pour la plupart, ce pirate en imposait de son aura et restais aussi impressionnant qu'au premier jour. Il entra dans les quartiers de la marine et fut conduit jusqu'à Sengoku l'amiral en chef, dont la chèvre mangeait encore un morceau de papier sûrement un papier important qu'il avait préférer jeter. Il accueilli Mihawk.

- Oeil de Faucon, te voilà enfin, c'est que tu as été long à arriver.

- Bon venons en au faite, pourquoi avez vous besoin de moi ? Fit Mihawk de sa voix impassible.

- Pour chasser un équipage de pirate, les Ranki Pirate. Il ont attaquer beaucoup de navire récemment dans la région, leur capitaine est dangereux, il ont même réussit à échapper à Ao kiji. Bref il sont nuisible, ta mission est de les faire couler.

- Vous n'avez fait venir pour une mission aussi stupide ? Et c'était quoi la raison pour laquelle vous ne vouliez pas en parler par den den mushi ?

- Je savait que tu ne viendrais pas pour cette mission si je t'avais dit de quoi il en retournait. J'ai donc utiliser ce prétexte c'est tout, vu que tu est flemmard et que tu ne fait que le minimum.

- En effet je ne serais pas venue pour une mission aussi naze. Je n'aime pas qu'on se paye ma tête et qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps. S'énerva Mihawk.

- Pourtant c'est bien toi qui as la réputation de t'ennuyer souvent. Cette mission t'occupera un peu. Doflamingo était arriver derrière lui avec sa voix et son ton narquois et vicieux.

- Figure toi que j'étais trop occuper. Je ne suis venue que parce qu'on m'as dit que c'était urgent sinon je ne serait pas venue. Justifia Mihawk.

- Ah bon tu as trouver de quoi t'occuper ? Bon peu importe, voici le drapeau des pirate que tu doit chasser. Fit Sengoku en tendant un papier au Shichibukai.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Doflamingo ? Demanda Mihawk qui trouvait que la marine se la coulait un peu.

- Il à déjà effectuer une mission. Justifia l'amiral en chef.

Mihawk regarda le papier qu'on lui avait tendu.

- Ces pirates là je m'en suis déjà charger en venant, plutôt minable d'ailleurs. Leur bateau à couler et le capitaine est mort. Je ne voit même pas ce qu'il avait de dangereux.

- À bin tu as déjà remplie ta mission Mihawk. Ricana Doflamingo.

- Bon bin dans ce cas je peut te donner autre chose à faire...

- Je préférerais repartir maintenant, je vous l'ai dit j'étais en train de faire quelque chose.

- Et c'était quoi cette chose ? Demanda l'amiral Kizaru qui venait de passer dans le couloir et se mêlait désormais de la conversation. Mihawk éluda la question.

- Je suis aussi venue pour poser quelques questions, la mort de Gecko Moria me semble louche. Il était encore vivant sur le champs de bataille pendant la guerre. Pourtant le journal dit le contraire. C'est que le journal ment, ou plutôt que vous mentez sur la disparition de ce Shichibukai, j'aimerais savoir dans quel circonstance il est mort, où et pourquoi ?

- Tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas maintenant, Mihawk ? Fit Doflamingo en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre Shichibukai.

- Dégage ton bras ou tu le sentira passer. Menaça Mihawk. Et je voit pas pourquoi ça ne me regarderais pas.

- Cette affaire est classé top secret. Fit Sengoku.

Mihawk sentie bien que la situation n'était pas propice au révélation, cependant il constata l'implication de Doflamingo dans cet affaire. Sengoku en était aussi forcement. Il n'insista pas plus longtemps, ne voulant pas provoquer de colère. Cet assassinat organiser était louche, il allait devoir prendre des pincettes et être patient. Il se retourna pour partir.

- Bon puisque que je n'ai rien à faire ici je m'en vais !

- Pourquoi tu est si presser ? Fit Kizaru. Tu viens à peine d'arriver, reste quelques jours.

- Oh mais apparemment il a trouver un jouet pour s'occuper. Ricana Doflamingo.

- En effet j'ai trouver un petit chiot que je suis en train de dresser. Si je m'absente trop, ce que j'aurais déjà fait sera perdu, je devrais recommencer et je trouve ça dommage.

- Un chiot ? S'étonna Kizaru. Tu n'est pourtant pas du genre a recueillir un petit animal sous ton aile. Je me demande comment il si est prit.

- Hum disons qu'il a su me convaincre. Fit subtilement Mihawk avec un regard en coin.

- Te convaincre ? Et alors il est comment ce petit chiot ? Demanda Doflamingo tout à fait intéresser par cette métaphore qu'il avait à peut prêt comprit.

- Maladroit, mais drôle, c'est tellement facile de jouer avec.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Rigolèrent en cœurs l'amiral et le shichibukai.

- Attend un peu avant de partir, Oeil de Faucon, tu pourrait passer faire une démonstration aux soldats ça les motiverait. Intima Sengoku qui n'avait pas comprit les sous entendu.

- Raaah c'est ennuyant. Souffla Mihawk.

Il alla tout de même faire quelques démonstrations aux soldats épéiste de la marine. Puis repartie trois jour plus tard.

De son coté Zoro continuait son entraînement avec acharnement, passant de plus en plus d'heure à bataillé avec les humandrills à faire de la musculation ou a travaillé son endurance et la puissance de ses techniques, pendant que Perona s'amusait grandement à rénover le cinquième étage et à fabriquer des peluches qu'elle dispersait un peu partout dans le manoir pour ce sentir d'avantage chez elle.

Zoro ne dormait pas beaucoup, Mihawk avait eu la gentillesse de réveillé sa libido, dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccuper jusqu'à maintenant, et le voilà qui se retrouvais excité très régulièrement. Il était allez dans la bibliothèque là où son mentor lui avait dit d'aller et en effet il y avait un tas de livre érotique. Certain contenait des dessins de rapport sexuel, aussi bien de relation hétérosexuel que de relation homosexuel. D'autre était des textes érotique, où l'histoire tournait autour de l'amour et de la sexualité très bien décrite des protagonistes. D'autre encore expliquait différente façon de faire l'amour, comment donner du plaisir, et d'autre détail de ce genre. Mihawk lui avait dit de s'en instruire, ce qu'il fit. Inconsciemment il voulait donner du plaisir à Mihawk mais n'étant pas vraiment doué. Il passait la moitié de ses nuits à lire ce genre de textes plutôt qu'à dormir, bien qu'il était plutôt du genre à beaucoup dormir. Les textes osé, l'excitait et souvent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se toucher en pensant à Mihawk et en imaginant toute sorte de chose vicieuse avec lui. Il n'avait que cela pour combler son manque de sexe, même si cette méthode ne lui plaisait pas moralement, ne pas se soulager lui faisait mal. Il alla un peu plus loin dans les expérimentations quand il commença à se doigté après avoir comprit que quand il recevait des décharges de plaisir par derrière c'était à cause de sa prostate que Mihawk stimulait habillement. Il tenta de trouver ce point de jouissance, mais ce fut vain. Cependant il avait beau avoir ce comportement, il ne partait pas dans la débauche, son objectif restait ferme dans son esprit, « devenir plus fort » ses expressions devenait plus ferme, comme un homme bien entraîner.

Cependant il avait beau s'entraîner et se faire plaisir sexuellement, il commençait à réaliser sérieusement quelque chose, Mihawk lui manquait. Il le savait, il commençait à l'accepter, il était amoureux de lui, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il réalisa bien vite qu'avec de tel sentiments il n'allait pas pouvoir battre Mihawk. Pourtant il s'imaginait souvent se battre avec lui, et as gagner, mais de là à l'achever cela commençait à devenir impensable. Mihawk était son professeur, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait, son principale rival, mais celui qui au final lui donnait beaucoup. Comment pourrait-il prendre le trône de meilleurs bretteur au monde avec de tels pensées ? Mais il ne voulais pas non plus briser la promesse faite à Kuina. Il lui faudrait donc surmonter cette épreuve. Et tout cela l'angoissait.

Un matin Zoro ne se réveilla pas et continua a dormir malgré les appelle répéter de la jeune fille. Il manquait tant de sommeille et s'était tant angoissé qu'il n'arrivait pas a sortir de sa nuit.

Après tout il avait mauvaise mine ces dernier temps, peut être que dormir lui ferais du bien. Pensa Perona qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour Zoro. Au fond elle était vraiment gentille, même si elle et le jeune bretteur s'engueulait souvent.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, un bateau arriva sur la cote, sans que Perona ou Zoro ne le remarque. Mihawk serait la surprise du jour, lui qui n'avait pas donner de nouvelle. Ni Perona ni Zoro ne se doutait qu'il rentrerait si vite, Zoro s'était imaginer devoir attendre au moins trois mois tout comme Perona. Il allait bien être surprit en voyant l'objet de son désir arriver.

* * *

ça vous à plu ? à lundi pour la suite ^^


	13. Chapter 11

Voila la suite ^^ et non ce n'était pas un poisson d'avril xD

Amusez vous bien bande de coquine et coquin

* * *

Zoro s'était entraîner toute la journée, il était partie du manoir avant que l'aube ne se lève et était rentrer au coucher du soleil quand les humandrills avait commencer à partir ou à faire autre chose que de se battre. Il alla prendre un bon bain chaud et se détendit un peu. Ce n'était si mal cette petite routine, se battre puis se détendre avec un bon bain. Il décida de ne pas se caresser tout de suite, car sinon il allait être en retard pour le dîner et vu que Perona déprimait un peu à être seule toute la journée, il voulait au moins qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour le repas du soir. Il descendit les escaliers qu'il commençait à connaître pour arriver à la salle à manger, Perona s'était encore démener à faire à manger, certes ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine comme Zoro avait l'habitude avec celle de Sanji mais c'était parfait quand même. Il commença à manger tout en écoutant Pérona lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait de la journée, soit pas grand chose à part faire des poupées et des peluches et à aménager le cinquième étage qui était immense. Tout ce passait le plus paisiblement possible, quand les deux jeunes squatteurs entendirent du bruit. Une porte.

- C'est quoi à t-on avis Zoro ? Demanda un peu paniquer au bretteur.

- Peu être un raton-laveur. Fit le vert blasé.

- Et si c'était Mihawk ?

- Soit pas ridicule, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois qu'il est partie, et vu que ça avait l'air d'un travail important à mon avis on ne le verra pas tout de suite.

- Hum ta raison.

- Continue à manger sinon ça vas être froid. Fit Zoro en montrant l'assiette de Perona.

L'inconnu, ou devrais t-on plutôt dire Mihawk était rentrer au manoir, mais avant d'aller voir les deux jeunes, il décida de mener son enquête. Il alla d'abord discrètement au cinquième étage voir ce que Perona faisait de l'endroit. Il était clair que ce n'était pas du goût de Mihawk mais on sentais bien le besoin de la jeune fille de se retrouver dans ce qu'elle aimais. Il descendit au quatrième étage ou devait se trouver la chambre de Zoro, il y entra mais ne trouva rien de changer, au contraire elle sentais la poussière et le renfermer. Il était clair que l'on avait pas dormit ici depuis un moment. Ainsi donc Zoro avait déménager, mais où ? Il essaya toute les pièce du quatrième sans trouver de trace du jeune bretteur. Il descendit donc au troisième étage là où se trouvais la bibliothèque qui devait bien prendre deux tiers de l'espace tant elle était grande. Il fouilla quelque pièce et finit par trouver les katana de Zoro. Il s'était installer dans une chambre face à l'Est, elle n'était pas spécialement grande, mais il y avait un beau lit confortable, une petite commode et un tas de tapis sur le sol. Les ton de cette chambre était rouge principalement mais pas oppressant. C'était une des chambre principale qui autrefois appartenait à la reine du manoir, et donc une des chambres les plus agréable, décorer de créature mythique sur les mur ou les tapis. Mihawk vit deux livres sur le lit, et en voyant ce que c'était il sourit. Puis il se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque, là où il avait prit Zoro pour leur dernière étreinte avant de partir, et vit un tas de livres érotique gisant sur le sol. Il ricana doucement.

De leur coté Zoro et Perona avait presque finit de manger, ils avaient entendu quelques bruits de plus mais n'y avait pas prêter plus d'attention que ça. Ils sursautèrent en entendant une voix de loin.

- Perona, Zoro, à ce que je voit on ne m'attend pas pour grailler. Cria Mihawk depuis la rambarde du troisième étage.

- Zoro manqua un battement de cœur en entendant la voix. Qu'est-ce que Mihawk faisait là ? Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir lui.

- Mihawk ! Cria Perona de joie.

- Oeil de Faucon ! Laissa subtilement échapper Zoro, après avoir réussit à tourner la tête vers le ciel et d'y avoir vu son mentor.

- Descend Mihawk, il reste à manger. Fit joyeusement Perona.

- J'arrive !

Zoro réalisa, qu'est-ce que Mihawk faisait au troisième étage ? Là où était la bibliothèque et sa nouvelle chambre. La chambre de Mihawk était au deuxième et son bureau au premier il n'avait donc rien à faire au troisième. Zoro n'avait pas ranger les livres qu'il avait lu, et si Mihawk avait vu le désordre ? Il se maudit d'avoir cru que Mihawk rentrerais plus tard.

- Tu rentre tôt Mihawk. Fit Perona.

- Oui en faite la marine n'avait pas grand chose à me faire faire.

- Bon je vais me coucher. Fit Zoro en se levant de table et en ayant presque pas adresser la parole à son mentor.

- Tu exagère Zoro. Grogna Perona. Mihawk-san vient juste de rentrer.

- Oué je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup combattue et je tombe de sommeille. Ceci était bien entendu un mensonge, il n'était pas fatiguer du tout bien au contraire.

- Laisse Perona. Fit Mihawk. Et puis il faut que je te parle de ce que j'ai appris sur Moria.

Perona était toute fofolle en entendant le nom de son ancien bienfaiteur et fut captiver par ce que Mihawk lui racontait. Quand à Zoro il se précipita dans la bibliothèque pour ranger les livres qu'il avait laissé traîné avant que Mihawk ne les voit. Cependant quand il arriva dans le coin des livres érotiques, ces dernier était tous ranger sur leur étagères. Trop tard. Mihawk avait vu. Zoro désespéra, il était cuit et il avait honte. Il retourna dans sa chambre puis commença à se déshabiller, Il avait prit l'habitude de dormir nu ou presque nu. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas quand il était sur le bateau car après tout on ne savais jamais quand la tempête allais arriver ou si des ennemies allait débarquer. Autant dire que cela serait la honte de sortir en boxer.

- Il se glissa donc nu dans son lit, sentant les draps frotter contre sa virilité.

Zoro se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait réagit au quart de tour en entendant et en voyant Mihawk, et avait été si heureux. Après tout lui aussi se sentait seul sans ses nakama, et il appréciait la présence de son mentor. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était la confirmation qu'il lui fallait, il s'était définitivement éprit du rapace.

- Prit dans ses songes et ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les vêtements tomber au sol, il ne réagit que quand une mains vint lui chatouiller l'épaule.

- Hein ? Sursauta Zoro.

- Tu m'attendais pas vrai, mon mignon. Ricana Mihawk avant de se saisir des lèvres de Zoro.

Le jeune ne réagit pas au baisé et l'accepta tout simplement. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand une mains baladeuse descendit de son cou jusqu'à son bas ventre, pour venir chatouillé l'entrejambe du jeune. Ce dernier tentait de réaliser la situation. Mihawk était là sur son lit, à le caresser et lui était nu à fondre doucement. Quand il comprit que son mentor était venue pour lui, il l'attrapa violemment pour l'embrasser avec fougue et une passion que Mihawk ne connaissait pas encore du jeune homme. Prenant ça comme une invitation, Mihawk n'hésita pas à prolonger le baisé. Zoro s'aggripat à sa nuque et planta ses ongles. La mains de Mihawk caressait doucement le sexe déjà excité de son jeune amant, mais il sentie rapidement les jambes de son élève s'écarter. Tout cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Zoro était plus qu'impatient. Sans attendre Mihawk glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de Zoro, qui se défit des lèvres pour lâcher un gémissement de plaisir.

- Tes cuisses sont brûlante. Murmura Mihawk au creux de l'oreille de Zoro qui tressaillit.

Les réactions si sexy de Zoro excitèrent le dominant, qui bientôt ne put se retenir. Allonger, il colla Zoro dos à lui, puis attrapa sa jambe pour la placé au dessus de la sienne. Il avait alors une ouverture suffisante sur l'intimité de son élève, qui se frottait contre le sexe de son aîné l'incitant à le pénétrer. Mais Mihawk aimais malgré tout voir Zoro aussi désirant, et décida de se retenir pour le titiller bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de le prendre avec force. D'une mains il caressait la virilité gonflé, et de l'autre il excitait les tétons, tout d'abord en passant son doigt dessus rapidement, puis il fit des cercles autour et dessus, avant de pincer le petit bout de chair qui sortait. Cela provoquait des spasmes à Zoro mais Mihawk le maintenait bien contre lui. Sa bouche vint s'aventurer sur le cou découvert et l'arrière de l'oreille du jeune qui tremblait et frissonnait tant c'était bon.

- Dracule, sil te plait, vite. Supplia Zoro d'une voix si érotique.

En réponse, Mihawk le pénétra d'un coup, faisant relâcher un crie de satisfaction de la bouche du Marimo. Mihawk ne le ménagea pas, il l'avait chercher en étant aussi érotique, et en gémissant. Il le pilonnait par des coup de rein puissant et rapide, l'intimité n'était cependant pas assez lubrifier et les mouvements était plus sec ce qui devait faire mal à Zoro. Mais peut importe, celui-ci s'était accrocher aux draps et se laissait tourmenter par l'engin de son assaillant. Zoro ne tarda à jouir, dans un crie lubrique. Il se retourna légèrement vers Mihawk pour tenter de capturer ses lèvres, Mihawk apprécia ce geste et glissa sa langue volontiers dans la bouche de son élève. Il ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi tant Zoro par cette nouvelle attitude l'avait exciter. Il se déversa en Zoro qui trembla en sentant le liquide chaud couler en lui. Mihawk n'arrêta pas les coup de reins pour autant, au contraire, il força Zoro à s'allonger sur le ventre et à relever ses hanches. La pénétration était ainsi beaucoup plus profonde, il le savait tout les deux, et maintenant que le dominé était correctement lubrifier, Mihawk pu se permettre des mouvements très rapide. Zoro encaissa les coups de reins du mieux qu'il pu, il gémissait bien moins fort, trop prit dans l'action pour pouvoir crier. À un moment il se cabra en poussant un crie plaintif. Mihawk s'arrêta immédiatement. Il lui avait fait mal, il se retira doucement sous les grognement mécontent de Zoro qui voulait qu'il continue car il n'en avait pas eu assez.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien te satisfaire. Ricana Mihawk.

- Mais.

- J'y suis allez bien plus fort que d'habitude, c'est normal. Retourne toi sur le dos je vais te masser le bas ventre.

Zoro s'exécuta. Mihawk vint malaxer de ses dix doigts le bas ventre de son élève qui au final ne trouvais pas ça si désagréable. Au contraire cela le détendais lui qui à cause de l'excitation s'était tendu. Au bout d'un moment, Zoro stoppa son mentor et se pencha vers son sexe qu'il commença à sucer, comme il l'aurais fait d'une sucette. D'abord en léchant comme pour goûter, puis en avalant et en aspirant pour ensuite passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de la virilité. Il vint caresser du bout des lèvres le gland avant dit presser sa langue qu'il fit glissé ensuite avant d'une nouvelle fois l'avaler. Mihawk s'était allonger, appréciant l'attention de son élève qui avait fait ça de lui même sans qu'il n'ai à le lui demander. Zoro remonta ensuite un peu sur l'aine de Mihawk qu'il racla des dents, puis il déposa quelques baisés sur son torse avant de venir mordillé le cou puis de capturer enfin les lèvres de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Mihawk lui passait ses doigts dans les court cheveux de son amant.

Zoro se redressa et s'agenouilla au dessus de Mihawk, il se saisit de son sexe et tenta de s'empaler dessus, bien que dans cette position la pénétration était difficile. Le rapace l'aida à glissé doucement sur sa virilité bien dur, sans le forcer. De là où il était non seulement il se reposait, mais avait en prime une magnifique vu sur le jeune corps musclé. Zoro semblait un peu gêner de cette position, car le dominant le regardait, mais n'y prêta plus attention quand enfin il put enfoncer au maximum le sexe brûlant de Mihawk en lui. Il commença à soulever un peu ses hanches pour entamer un vas et vient. Mihawk lui ne se gêna pas pour caresser le sexe, qui ne demandais qu'à jouir de Zoro. Les mouvements de Zoro était lent mais profond. Il sentait le sexe humide se frotter sur son point de jouissance, point qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre seul. Il était devenue totalement accroc à cette sensation. Mihawk prenais beaucoup de plaisir, Zoro était très étroit et brûlant, Il aimais le voir prendre autant de plaisir. Zoro éjacula sur le torse de son mentor et poussant un petit gémissement, mais continua ses mouvements de hanches.

Mihawk le tira en avant pour l'allonger sur lui, il redressa ses jambes et entreprit de faire lui même les vas et vient impatient d'entendre les crie de Zoro et de jouir à son tour. Les deux corps s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit sec sous l'action du mouvements pendant que le sexe bien dur glissait dans l'antre humide provoquant un son pervers. Zoro m'en pouvait plus cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Mihawk lui faisait tenir un rythme qui le rendais fou, il cognait sur son centre du plaisir assez lentement pour qu'il puisse profiter de chaque décharge, mais assez rapidement pour qu'il n'y est pas une seconde sans sensation de pur plaisir. Il s'accrochait à cet homme qu'il avait attendu avec impatience pendant plus d'un mois et tentais d'étouffer ses clameurs sensuelles. Mihawk finit par jouir en Zoro par quelques coups puissants. Il se retira pendant que son amant reprenais son souffle. Le sperme s'écoula doucement de son l'intimité, et l'aîné le fit basculer en arrière de façon à le dominer, le maintenant fermement au lit avant de volé les lèvres tremblante qui se présentait à lui.

- Je t'ai donc tant manquer Zoro ?

- Je t'aime Mihawk. Fit Zoro dans un souffle, il avait déjà le visage rouge avec ce qu'ils venaient déjà de faire, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ont l'aurais vu rougir.

- Je sais. Répondit Mihawk d'un ton calme et chaleureux.

- Demain je me construirais un bateau et je quitterais le manoir. Fit Zoro en détournant le regard avant de réaliser. HEIIIIIN comment tu sais ?

- Tu veux partir ? Le ton de Mihawk s'était durcit. Et je ne suis pas stupide, j'avais comprit tes sentiments pour moi avant que tu ne les réalise.

- Oui je part, si j'ai des sentiments pour toi je ne pourrais pas te battre alors autant partir pendant que c'est le début.

Mihawk se redressa sur ses genoux et souleva fermement les hanches de Zoro vers les siennes, il pénétra Zoro après avoir saisit les jambes de son élève. Zoro fut surprit et se crispa un peu. Mihawk le regarda de haut.

- Pfff tu est ridicule, tu as des sentiments mais tu préfère fuir. Tu crois que ça vas t'apporter quoi d'être tout seul ? Tu pense ne plus avoir de sentiments de cette façon ? N'importe quoi. Je ne te laisserais pas partir de toute façon, je n'ai pas finit de t'entraîner. Et puis pour ce qui est de me battre, je ne pense pas que tes sentiments entraverons ton rêve de devenir le meilleurs bretteur du monde, tu n'est pas une minette au cœur fragile, tu est un homme fort et intelligent, tu sais faire la part des choses. Le jour où tu viendra prendre mon trône ce sera en tant qu'épéiste, pas en tant qu'amant.

Tout en disant cela, il avait entamer des vas et vient. Dans cette position Zoro sentait très bien le sexe de son mentor et c'était assez déroutant pour lui. Il se sentie rassurer par les mots de Mihawk, lui qui s'était prit la tête pour rien car au final ce qu'avait dit Mihawk était vrai. Il décida de s'abandonner au bon soin de son hôte.

- Mihawk, plus vite, vas plus vite. Murmura en gémissant le jeune homme.

- Dracule, appelle moi Dracule, je préfère.

- Dracule... ssh.. AAH.

Mihawk accéléra son mouvements ce qui fit crier Zoro. Il le pilonna de coup profond en revenant souvent à la charge, sortant quasiment sa virilité, pour l'enfoncer avec force dans la seconde suivante. Zoro se masturbait effectuant de prompts mouvements de mains, en même temps tantôt il basculait la tête en arrière, tantôt il la tournait sur le coté, les yeux fermer, la bouche entrouverte et soufflant, ce nouveau mouvements l'insatisfaisait, il en voulait plus. Ce que Mihawk comprit, il bascula les deux jambes de Zoro vers sa tête pour s'enfoncer en lui avec vitesse, le dominé s'accrocha au dos de son amants et y planta ses ongles avec force tant le plaisir montait. Plus il ressentait de la jouissance plus il griffait le dos de Mihawk qui accéléra ses mouvements. Encore et encore, leur deux corps chauffaient, s'échauffaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre glissant grâce au sperme et à la sueur que provoquaient tous les coups de rein. Ils cherchaient toujours plus de plaisir qui leur montaient à la tête, leur voix n'était plus que là pour crier leur jubilation et leur lascivité. Jusqu'à atteindre l'explosion où tout les cellules du corps puissent être parcouru d'un violent frisson qui ne laissait derrière lui qu'un grand sentiments de détente et de fatigue.

Zoro se perdit dans ce plaisir, s'écroulant épuisé de cette savoureuse explosion. Mihawk s'allongea à ses coté, il tira Zoro vers lui et le fit s'allonger contre sa peau encore chaude. Le jeune homme surprit, profita de l'occasion pour blottir sa tête près du cou de son mentor, et son bras vint doucement se poser sur le torse.

- Désolé de te causer autant de problème Mihawk, je doit être ennuyeux non ? Murmura Zoro.

- Non tu est juste maladroit, mais c'est assez drôle. Ricana Mihawk.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Grogna le jeune bretteur.

- Haha mais non, mais dit moi, tu est bien chaud aujourd'hui Zoro.

Le jeune se mit à rougir.

- On s'y remet ? Proposa Dracule.

Il n'attendit même pas à réponse de son élève que déjà il s'était redresser et s'emparait des lèvres désirante. Glissant sa langue avec envie, il vint appeler sa sœur pour qu'elles se mêlent en une subtile danse. L'aîné mordilla un peu la lèvres inférieure puis glissa sensuellement sa langue jusqu'au cou, il mordilla l'épaule, puis passa ses lèvres comme s'il voulait la sucer. Sa bouche descendit sur la poitrine s'aventurant sur un tétons qu'il lécha, mordilla, suça pendant que sa mains s'occupait de l'autre n'hésitant pas avec l'ongle, à venir titiller le centre du petit morceau de chair excité.

- Dracule.. aah.. arrête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne rend tout chose ce que tu fait là.

Mihawk releva les yeux vers son élève étonner de cette phrase, mais pas moins satisfait. Il lui répondit en descendant sa langue sur son ventre goûtant le reste de sperme, en mordillant le nombrils, et en passant des deux mains sur les cotes et les reins du jeune garçon. Ce dernier tressaillit et se cadra un peu, mais ce laissa faire. Le rapace vint s'occuper de la virilité gonflé et encore humide, il l'avala, puis vint lécher le gland, Zoro écarta un peu les jambes et Mihawk enfonça deux doigts en Zoro qui poussa un petit gémissement, il écarta d'avantage les jambes, et saisit ses genoux pour être sur de bien les garder ouvertes, laissant une belle ouverture et une belle vu à Mihawk qui continuait à enfoncer ses doigts, effectuant des mouvements des ciseaux pour dilater la chair humide et étroite, ou encore de venir frôler la prostate du jeune. Quand il m'en put plus d'entendre Zoro geindre de plaisir sous ses doigts, il souleva ses hanches et le pénétra le faisant crier. Zoro aimait cette chair qui entrait en lui, ça le mettait dans un état. Ses jambes vinrent se croiser derrière le dos de son amant, se refermant fermement, il entama lui même le vas et vient avant Mihawk qui fut bien surprit encore une fois. Il l'accompagna dans son mouvements avant de prendre le dessus avec de sensuelles ondulations du bassin, il s'enfonçait profondément dans cette chair étroite, qui tremblait quand il passait ses mains sur les fesses musclés ou qui se contractait quand il venait jouer avec le sexe gorgée de sang. Le sexe de Zoro était sur le point d'exploser, le liquide blanc et chaud, s'écoulait doucement sur son ventre, il n'attendait plus qu'un signal, qui finit par arriver quand Mihawk cogna avec violence sur le centre de son plaisir. Le jeune poussant un long gémissement et senti son sperme couler sur lui pendant que Mihawk l'ayant saisit par les hanches s'était aussi déverser poussant un gémissement plus léger. Il se retira de son élève qui aurait presque aimé le garder en lui, il attrapa un tissu et entreprit de le nettoyer un minimum, sinon il serait malade, Zoro fit de même pour son torse.

- Raaah je suis tout poisseux. Grogna Zoro. Mihawk ricana puis il lui saisit le bras pour le tirer hors du lit.

- Allons prendre une douche. Fit-il souriant en l'entrainant nu dans le manoir.

Ils avaient choisit une eau tiède, il avait déjà eu bien assez chaud comme ça. Zoro était tout plein de mousse qui glissait avec l'eau sur son corps, et Mihawk commençait à en être recouvert, le jeune bretteur le frottait directement avec le savon, pendant que lui glissait ses doigts vers les fesses de Zoro.

- Retourne toi ! Lui ordonnât-il, accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Ses doigts écartèrent l'intimité de Zoro pour en faire sortir le liquide blanc, il du finalement les enfoncer lui même un peu plus profondément. Quand il entendit le dominé gémir, il comprit que même après tout ça il m'en avait pas eu assez. Il pénétra plus profondément Zoro avec ses doigts, qui lui même s'empalait dessus.

- Encore Dracule, plus vite. Demanda le jeune bretteur.

Mihawk s'exécuta, ce qui fit encore plus crier Zoro, et cela l'excita, bientôt il retira ses doigts et pénétra violemment le dominé qui poussa un court hurlement de surprise, avant d'inviter son assaillant à l'utiliser pour jouir. Ce que Mihawk n'hésita pas à faire attirant les hanches de Zoro vers lui puis les repoussant pour faire un vas et vient, à chaque coup, l'eau qui coulait sur les rein de Zoro giclait dans un bruit humide. Le jeune tentait de se raccrocher au carreaux muraux de la salle de bain. Pendant que l'aîné mordait le cou tout en donnant de puissant coups de rein. Zoro se masturbait en même temps, son corps commençait à se fatiguer mais il voulait encore une fois savourer ce délice qu'était la jouissance. Il gémissait et savourait ceux de Dracule qu'il avait tendance à oublier trop prit dans l'action. La libération ce fit bientôt pour les deux hommes qui venait de s'épuiser une nouvelle fois. Zoro s'écroula sur ses genoux avant que Oeil de faucon ne l'aide à se relever. Cette fois-ci il se lavèrent pour de bon. Puis Mihawk traîna son jeune amants vers sa chambre alors qu'il tentait encore de se sécher. Il le poussa sur le lit et vint lui même s'installer sous les draps, avant de s'endormir, il sentie Zoro se blottir contre lui, il l'entoura de ses bras pour l'inviter à se serrer d'avantage. Le jeune s'endormit rapidement, Mihawk le fit aussi après avoir observer le visage paisible de son élève. Il était bien content de cette nuit.

* * *

Alors ? C'est bien avant de retourner bosser/en cour demain non ? j'espère que ça vous as fait papillonner les yeux hahaha ^^


	14. Chapter 12

Salut, voilà la suite ^^ bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain Mihawk se leva laissant seul Zoro encore en train de dormir. La nuit dernière avait été folle de plaisir et de délices et il se doutait que ce matin, le jeune homme serait relativement épuisé. Lui même était fatiguer, après tout ils s'étaient coucher tard, ou plutôt tôt dans la mâtiné. Il alla dans son bureau, retrouver son petit carnet pour y marquer de nouvelle information. Ainsi le jeune vert avait céder à ses sentiments. Il s'en réjouit, mais maintenant il devait réfléchir à comment y répondre, certes il appréciait Zoro mais il était pas du genre à cracher du « je t'aime » . Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit. Perona arriva pendant ses songes et le replongea dans la réalité.

- Alors il ta fait la fête hier ? Fit Perona en guise de bonjour.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre. Ricana Œil de Faucon.

- D'ailleurs il dors toujours, tu ne vas pas le réveillé ?

- Non il a besoin de repos à mon avis.

- Tu imagine pas à quel point tu lui à manquer.

- Si j'imagine. Fit Mihawk en se tournant vers Perona avec un sourire pervers.

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. C'était Zoro qui avait l'air de marcher difficilement et qui arborait des cernes bien tirée sous les yeux. Il s'avança et s'affala sur le divan de son hôte avant de lâcher un soupir.

- Je m'entraînerait plus tard. Lâcha t-il sous le regard dubitatif des deux autres.

- Bon je vous laisse. Lança Perona en repartant.

- Tu n'est pas obliger, de t'entraîner aujourd'hui. Répondit Mihawk.

- Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

- Tu as l'air de dessous de tout.

- Haha c'est pas faux.

Zoro ne regardait pas son mentor, bien trop gêner après lui avoir avouer ses sentiments. Mais aussi pour d'autre raison.

- Dracule ! Je peut te demander quelque chose ?

- Bin oui.

- De qui est-tu tombé amoureux la première fois ? Je veux dire amoureux d'un mec quoi.

Mihawk resta perplexe, il s'attendait à tout sauf à une question pareil. Il aurait d'avantage pensé à quelque chose du style « je t'ai avouer mes sentiments, mais qu'en est-il pour toi vis à vis de moi ? ». Mais la question avait le mérite d'être original, c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandais quelque chose comme ça, il se mit à rire à gorge déployé.

- Te fiche pas de moi, je veux savoir. Grogna Zoro encore une fois indigné par les rires de son amants.

- Je me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que c'est drôle que tu me pose une question pareil.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Shanks. Fit-il en posant ses pieds sur son bureau et en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son fauteuil, toujours un verre à la mains.

- Shanks ? Le Yonkou ?

- Oui oui ce Shanks, le grand ami de ton capitaine, celui qui lui as donner son chapeau. C'est pas le premier avec qui j'ai coucher mais c'est le premier pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments.

- Et aujourd'hui ? Tu l'aime toujours?

- On oublie jamais son premier. Ricana t-il.

Zoro baissa la tête déçu.

- Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il reste à la première place.

- Tu veux dire que …

Mihawk ne répondit pas, il regardait Zoro qui faisait une drôle de tête. Mais ce dernier avait bien comprit ce silence, et intérieurement il sautait de joie. Mais finalement il s'endormit sur le divan, apparemment encore crever de sa nuit. Mihawk ricana, puis le couvrit d'une couverture pour pas qu'il n'attrape froid.

Zoro se réveilla en fin de soirée et partie affamé vers la cuisine, pour avaler quelque chose. Il y trouva Perona qui voulais faire un gâteau mais qui n'y arrivait pas du tout. Zoro lui demanda où était Mihawk. Ce dernier était dans la salle de bain en train de prendre son bain. Le bretteur la remercia et alla chercher Mihawk.

Il entra discrètement dans la pièce, brûlante et embué à cause de l'eau du bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et fit une douche rapide, il vint ensuite se plongée dans l'eau chaude, qui le fit frémir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Zoro ? Demanda Mihawk qui s'était assit sur un rebord pour laisser tremper ses pieds sans avoir trop chaud.

Mais Zoro sans répondre s'approcha de son mentor et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Puis rapidement il commença à sucer la virilité de Mihawk pour l'éveillé. Ce dernier fut surprit du geste mais ce laissa faire, profitant des sensations que le jeune homme lui faisait ressentir. Son sexe durcit rapidement et quand il se sentie suffisamment exciter, il repoussa le Zoro de son pieds, le faisant geindre de mécontentement. Mais il ne resta pas sans rien faire, si Mihawk l'avait repousser, il le ferais venir jusqu'à lui. Il s'appuya sur le rebord en face de celui où était Mihawk. Il sortie des fesses de l'eau et commença à se caresser le sexe, pour le remplir de désir et de passion. Puis il glissa ses doigts vers sa croupe et en enfonça un dans son intimité. Il effectua quelques vas et vient avant d'introduire un second doigts. Il gémissait exprès pour exciter Mihawk et pour l'inviter à venir vers lui. Mais ce dernier restait tranquillement dans son coin à observer la scène d'un œil gourmand. Zoro enfonça un troisième doigts, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses et effectua à nouveau quelque vas et vient. Il était impatient, mais il se réjouit quand il entendit l'eau bouger, Mihawk venait vers lui.

Le mentor arriva vers Zoro et commença à lui embrasser le dos, ce qui provoqua quelques sursaut de plaisir au vert. Puis il descendit sa langue jusqu'au bas du dos, puis jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amants qu'il titilla de ses lèvres. Il glissa lui aussi un doigts en Zoro qui gémit de douleurs sous l'intrusion.

- Avoue, tu n'arrive pas à trouver tout seul, ton point de plaisir. Ricana Mihawk à l'oreille de son amant.

- Que...

- Je vais te montrer.

Mihawk guida les doigts, jusqu'à un point qu'il stimula. Cela fit crier Zoro.

- Appuie juste là !

Zoro s'exécutât, et trembla sous le plaisir qu'il arrivait enfin à se prodiguer. Mais Mihawk lui retira les mains bien rapidement, et les attacha dans son dos. Il s'appuya sur le bords et invita Zoro à venir le chevaucher. Le jeune, impatient de ressentir le membre de son amant en lui, ne se fit pas prier, il s'empala rapidement et effectua quelques mouvements vite reprit par Dracule qui lui aussi impatient de prendre son pied, retourna Zoro et le plaqua contre le rebord du bain. Zoro échappa un crie de douleur, son dos se rappait sur le bord rugueux, il sentit qu'on lui écartait un peu plus les jambes et sentie le sexe brûlant s'enfoncer profondément en lui.

Cette position rendait Zoro fou, à chaque coup de rein, une décharge de plaisir l'ébranlait, il avait beau connaître cette sensation, elle restait pour lui toute aussi savoureuse dans ses entrailles. Mihawk le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans cette antre si étroite. Il effectuait des mouvements en vague qui apparemment faisait beaucoup d'effet à son élève. Tout deux finirent par jouir.

Soufflant, Zoro laissa son corps se détendre, toute l'endorphine qui parcourait maintenant ses veines le laissait sur un nuage. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour Mihawk qui retourna son élève et le pénétra une nouvelle fois.

Zoro lâcha un cri, ce n'était pas agréable pour lui, il aurait fallu attendre un peu.

- Si tu me provoque, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te ménage. Grogna Oeil de Faucon.

Il effectuait des mouvements plus lent pour le coup, ses reins effectuait toujours des vagues. Il attrapa les cheveux de son élève pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, il adorait cette vision. Voir Zoro ainsi soumit c'était plus qu'excitant. Les jambes écartées, l'intimité accueillante, le dos cambrer, la tête relevé par ses bon soin, les lèvres entrouverte laissant glisser les gémissements lubrique, les yeux demi clos se perdant dans la buée. Oui c'était plus qu'excitant.

On entendait les cuisses claquer à chaque vas et viens que le mentor faisait, c'était la peau humide des deux corps qui provoquait ce son. Mais le son le plus obscène en dehors des gémissements de plaisir de Zoro, c'était le squisement à chaque fois que le sexe tourmentais l'intimité souillé précédemment. Il se déversa une fois de plus dans un Zoro plus que satisfait de cette partie de sexe.

Entre les deux hommes, il n'y avait désormais plus de honte, plus d'équivoque, plus de problème, seulement du plaisir qu'ils partageaient quand ils en avaient envie.

* * *

Petit Lemon pas aussi endurant que le précédent mais allez me faire un Lémon pareil à chaque fois xD

héhé à dans quelques temps pour la suite ;)


	15. Chapter 12,5 Spécial

Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre spécial ^^

amusez vous bien ^^

Chapitre Spécial

Nous revoilà revenue en arrière, bien en arrière. Luffy et Zoro on reçu leur première prime. Mihawk vient en informer Shanks son ami et son ex-adversaire. (voir épisode 45 ou tome 11 chap 96)

* * *

- Alors Luffy arrive enfin ! Et en plus tu les as rencontrer. HAHAHAHA impossible que je te laisse partir maintenant, raconte moi tout. Cria Shanks encore émécher de sa dernière gueule de bois.

Shanks passa une chope de rhum à l'informateur quelques peu surprit d'un soudain remue-ménage. Il l'incita à boire et à faire la fête pendant que le reste de l'équipage criait haut et fort « Luffy » en se rappelant le temps qu'ils avaient passé avec le jeune garçon. Ils avaient hâte de le revoir. Mihawk se laissa prendre au jeu et à la fête, bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il se fit resservir plusieurs fois du rhum. Tout en racontant sa rencontre avec l'équipage naissant au rouge qui se réjouissait d'avoir des nouvelles de son protéger.

Mihawk était quelque peu gêner de voir que Shanks était aussi intéresser par le garçon au chapeau de paille. Il était juste jaloux, que cet attention ne soit pas porter pour lui. Car oui Mihawk était amoureux de Shanks, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais déclarer. Le rouge l'avait déjà embrasser et ce plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il y avait un aspect de rigolade et taquinerie. Il le savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux et que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour le rouge. Mais cela lui donnait toujours terriblement envies d'y répondre et de lui sauté dessus. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, c'était cela son souci. Mais qu'importe, au moins Shanks le remerciait avec ferveur des nouvelle qu'il lui avait apporter et cela suffit à réchauffer son cœur, encore une fois. Lui qui n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses sentiments.

L'après midi et une bonne partie de la soirée furent accompagné d'une beuverie sans nom, le rhum coulait à flot, la viande grillé ornait toute les tables de fortune installé dans la forêt, et les musiciens donnait du rythme à leur chanson enjoué. Shanks ne tarda pas à s'endormir trop imbiber d'alcool. Mihawk quand à lui décida d'aller se promené, n'ayant pas autant cœur à la fête que tout les autres.

Il marcha donc tranquillement, jusqu'à trouver une petite clairière couverte d'herbe. Il s'arrêta un moment et soupira. Shanks ne serait jamais à lui il le savait bien.

Il entendit des bruits derrière lui, et se retourna vivement prêt à dégainer.

- whowhowho ! Je croyait que tu ne voulait pas te battre avec un infirme. Lança le rouge.

- Shanks qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda œil de faucon de façon étonner.

- Je t'ai suivit, héhéhé, qu'est-ce que tu fait là tout seul à soupirer, spé'ce d'idiot.

- Rien, et je suis pas idiot, sale ivrogne. Grogna Mihawk.

- Moi ivrogne mais je ne suis pas bourré. Les pirates ne sont jamais bourré il sont joyeux.

Shanks se rapprocha de Mihawk mais trébucha sur une racine d'arbre et tomba sur lui, le faisant aussi basculer au sol. Shanks rigola en s'écrasant sur le malheureux bretteur qui lui intimait de bouger parce qu'il était lourd. Le rouge, sournois et taquineur, lécha ses lèvres de façon sensuel, ce que Mihawk ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ce dernier sentit la langue du Yonkou passé sur les siennes, puis il sentie les lèvres glissé dans son cou, se qui le fit trembler. Il adorait ça mais ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Il repoussa l'alcoolique qui protesta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche Shanks ? Grogna Mihawk.

- Quoi ça te plaît pas ?

- Que...

- Pourtant je sais que tu n'attend que ça. J'me trompe ?

- Arrête c'est pas drôle, tes même pas conscient de ce que tes en train de faire idiot.

- Je sais très bien que tu es amoureux de moi, depuis longtemps. Mais vu que tes pas dégourdit depuis des années pour céder à tes envies, à moi de te forcer à le faire.

Mihawk se redressa un peu pour protester, mais Shanks fit glissé ses vêtements pour les laisser au sol, puis descendit subtilement sur le torse de son nouvel amant pour le mordillé. Mihawk sentait l'excitation montée, est-ce qu'il hallucinait ? Était-ce un rêve ? Il saisit Shanks et le fit rouler sur l'herbe pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, torse nu.

- Arrête tes conneries. Fit-il en se redressant.

- Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà il roulait à nouveau sur l'herbe, entraîner par Shanks qui se retrouvais alors sur lui.

- Bien si tes pas sage, on vas passer directement au chose sérieuse. Grogna Shanks.

Le rouge descendit jusqu'au bas ventre de sa victime. Il défit rapidement le pantalon de ce dernier et le fit glissé le long de ses jambes, avant de commencer à le sucer.

- Whoowhowho. Protesta Mihawk avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'herbe fraîche face au plaisir dont il était victime.

Il posa ses mains sur la tête du rouge caressant ses cheveux. Quand se dernier sut qu'il n'y aurait plus de protestation, il décida de recommencer par le début. Il passa sa langue sur le cou puissant de son amant, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine où les petits bout de chair déjà excité l'attendait. Il joua avec, avec sa langue sentant les petits spasme que cela provoquait à Mihawk. Celui-ci retenait ses gémissements en se mordant la mains. Sa langue glissa jusqu'au nombril, faisant cambrer le bretteur qui étouffa un petit cri. Mihawk se redressa.

- Attend moi aussi je veux faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent en position du 69, Mihawk au dessus, tentait de donner le plus de plaisir à son amant, mais c'était dur de se concentrer quand il avait affaire a quelqu'un d'aussi doué que le rouge. Ce dernier glissa subtilement ses doigts vers l'intimité du bretteur afin de le préparer. Il enfonça deux doigts d'un coup ce qui provoqua un cri de douleurs, mais sans plus s'en préoccuper, il commença des vas vient, tout en le suçant. Mihawk ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir. Quand il le sentie près, Shanks l'allongea sur l'herbe et se prépara à le pénétrer. Le brun se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu effrayer, d'habitude ce n'était pas lui en position de soumission lors de la pénétration.

Shanks peu prévenant s'enfonça d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde, il cria un peu sous l'intrusion, mais la douleur laissa progressivement le plaisir prendre place pendant les vas et viens endiablé que le rouge faisait en lui. Il s'accrocha à la chemise du rouge, tout en contenant ses cris de jouissance en fermant les yeux et en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait alors un visage super érotique, du moins Shanks était comblé de le voir afficher pareil expression, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir, la douleur, la honte et le désir. Bientôt les deux hommes arrivèrent à la jouissance. Mihawk ne se retint pas de crier tant cette délivrance était savoureuse.

Shanks se retira et se rhabilla, puis il s'assit prés de son ami, ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas, si longtemps qu'il attendais ça. Il se réajusta brièvement et resta allonger sur l'herbe.

- C'est en remerciement pour les renseignements. Fit Shanks.

- Alors c'était la première et la dernière fois ? Demanda déçu Mihawk.

- Tout dépendra de toi maintenant, et si tu arrêtais de faire ta chochotte et de prendre ce que tu désir. Ricana Shanks en se relevant.

Mihawk rigola doucement.

- Maintenant je ne vais pas me gêner.

- À la bonne heure.

Shanks repartie vers son équipage laissant seul Mihawk, songeur. Ce dernier avait trop mal au rein pour se lever maintenant, mais tant pis, il savourait encore la sensation de l'étreinte qu'il venait d'avoir. Il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernier fois.

* * *

ça vous à plut ? bon je sais vous allez me dire NAN MAIS TU TE FOU DE NOUS ? C'EST QUOI SE PSEUDO LEMON !

haha à la revoyure ;)


	16. Chapter 12,5 Spécial Version 2

**Histoire en collaboration avec Larmes-Noire**

Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir) je reviens pour vous présentez un charmant chapitre. C'est une autre version de la première fois de Shanks/Mihawk. L'histoire se passe quand ils sont beaucoup plus jeune.

Ce chapitre à été écrit par Larmes-Noire et moi même, Larmes-Noire s'étant charger des trois quart de cette histoire (trame principale et correction + amélioration) moi je me suis charger de la fin "où on passe au chose sérieuse après s'être bien titiller" héhé bref tout le monde reconnait que je suis une pro pour les lemon lemonesque mouhahahaha (et les chevilles ça vas ?)

J'espère que cela vous plaira, toute les reviews que vous pourrez poster sur ce chapitre seront aussi pour Larmes-Noire, envoyé lui un petit message si ce chapitre vous à vraiment plus ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir. D'ailleurs je vous invite à allez voir ses fanfic (si par hasard vous ne la connaissez pas déjà) elle écrit super bien (mieux que moi je trouve mais bon ^^)

Je tiens à dire que j'ai adoré collaborer avec Larmes-Noire sur ce chapitre, c'est franchement une expérience agréable si vous avez l'occasion essayez car c'est top ^^

Bon je vais peut être vous laissez lire, régalez vous de ce nouveau Shanks/Mihawk.

* * *

Mihawk avait gagné, encore une fois. Il posa son regard sur le rouquin à plusieurs mètres de lui. Shanks était à terre, son torse se soulevant légèrement alors que la pluie humidifiait ses vêtements.

« Tu es mort ? » Demanda Mihawk avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude à l'idée de perdre l'une des seules personnes capables de lui provoquer des frissons durant un duel.

« Non. Je suis toujours vivant. » Répondit faiblement le roux.

Mihawk se releva et s'approcha de ce dernier. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui tendis une main.

« Je n'y suis pas allé fort pourtant.

_C'est pas ça. » Murmura Shanks alors que ses mains venait se poser sur ses yeux.

« Tu ne te remets toujours pas de sa mort n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait maintenant quatre ans, Shanks. Gold Roger est mort et il ne reviendra pas.

_Je le sais très bien, arrête de le dire à chaque fois que je perds.

_Alors arrête de pleurer à chaque fois que je gagne. »

Shanks se releva furieusement attrapant Mihawk par le col.

« Tu me fais chier ! Je ne pleure pas !

_Vraiment ?

_Ouais ! C'est la pluie qui fait ça ! »

Le roux se leva seul alors que Mihawk se relevait lentement en le regardant s'éloigner. Shanks s'arrêta après quelques pas. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, descendant son regard de sa nuque à la peau lisse jusqu'à la courbe de ses reins. Depuis des années il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son dos, petit à petit se dernier devenait plus large, plus grand, plus captivant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses cheveux roux, aussi indomptable que des flammes et aussi rouge que le rubis. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour pouvoir les toucher, laisser ses doigts se mêler à cette chevelure.

« Je n'y arrive plus. » Déclara Shanks d'une voix forte en faisant volte-face au brun.

Mihawk put admirer les traits encore juvénile de son adversaire. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à cacher une certaine émotion. Le brun descendit son regard lentement sur le torse de Shanks, grâce à la pluie, il pouvait l'admirer avec facilité et délice. L'épéiste détourna finalement le regard après avoir remarqué l'entaille rougeoyante sur les côtes du roux.

« Il y a une maison à l'abandon pas loin d'ici. J'y ai laissé mes affaires et je pourrais te soigner là-bas.

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. »

Shanks lâcha un grognement mais il suivit le brun sans broncher plus que cela, se tenant les côtes pour limiter le saignement. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose entre ses murs, de la paille, une vieille cheminée et un matelas aussi âgé que cette dernière. Shanks s'assit sur le lit et retira sa chemise de lui-même. Mihawk prit le sac posé près de la porte et en sortit le nécessaire de soin. Il se mit près de Shanks et examina l'entaille, peu profonde mais tous de même net. Le brun fut étonné de savoir qu'il était tombé pour si peu.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe Shanks ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Mihawk commença son travail en passant ses doigts sur la peau du roux. Douce et chaude, un délice. Elle frémit au contact des doigts frais du brun. Il inspecta d'un peu plus près, se retenant de poser ses lèvres dessus ou de glisser ses mains plus bas. Il ne devait pas, en aucun cas. Ce n'était pas convenable et Shanks était un homme, plus jeune que lui de plus. Il reprit son sérieux, se trouvant chanceux d'avoir gardé son masque imperturbable.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de points. La blessure à déjà arrêté de saigné. Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roux. Il retira son chapeau et le posa un peu plus loin avant de se tourner vers Mihawk.

« Je voulais que l'on soit tranquille.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je ne me cacherais plus maintenant.

_De quoi parle… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car les lèvres avides de Shanks se posèrent sur les siennes. Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, son masque d'impassibilité se fissurant sérieusement. Mihawk se recula vivement en croyant que le roux se moquait de lui. Il garda sa main contre sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, saisissant le poignet du brun pour avoir de nouveau accès à sa bouche.

« Ne résiste pas. »

Et il renouvela son geste, se collant un peu plus à Mihawk, les mains chaudes de du roux venant se poser sur la peau pâle de l'épéiste. Le brun recommença à l'écarter.

« Arrête !

_Non ! »

Shanks avait utilisé un ton inflexible. Il n'allait pas reculer maintenant qu'il avait enfin franchis la limite. Il avait commencé quelque chose et avait bien l'intention de terminer, quitte à se prendre le râteau du siècle. Mihawk voulut de nouveau l'écarter, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. N'appréciant pas les mains de Mihawk essayant de l'écarter, Shanks les saisit et les bloqua d'une main.

Mihawk mordit la lèvre du roux*

« Arrête !

_Non, je sais très bien que tu en as aussi envie. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu en crève d'envie mais tu ne laisses jamais tes émotions prendre le dessus ! Alors cette fois, je vais te forcer à le faire. »

Il força la bouche de Mihawk pour pouvoir ensuite taquiner la langue de ce dernier. Sa main tenant fermement les poignets du brun au-dessus de sa tête, sa main libre descendant sur le torse de porcelaine, venant taquiner l'une des perles de chaires ce qui fit gémir le brun. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roux. Les joues de Mihawk s'étaient rosies et la surprise se lisait sur son visage. La bouche de Shanks quitta celle du brun et descendis sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicules, passant sur son pectoraux avant d'atteindre le bouton rose. Il le croqua rapidement et continua de le titiller.

Pour sa part, Mihawk était complètement retourné. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise de Shanks qui lui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en sentant les dents du roux sur la pointe sensible, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir. Puis la main libre de Shanks fut plus baladeuse, descendant sur son ventre, survolant son nombril pour ensuite se glisser sous le pantalon de l'épéiste. Cette fois ci la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le brun joua des jambes pour essayer d'écarter son agresseur.

« Shanks ! »

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension qu'avait l'épéiste, il marqua une pause. Son sourire s'élargit quand il relâcha les mains de sa victime. Mihawk était tellement perdu qu'il ne songeait même pas à le repousser. Profitant de cette opportunité, le roux glissa sa main jusqu'à la virilité de Mihawk qui cette fois régis en venant saisir sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_Je vais coucher avec toi, œil de faucon. Et j'ai bien l'attention de ne pas te laisser le choix. »

Une lueur de défis passa dans les yeux du roux et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Mihawk ne réfléchis pas à ses actes. Il glissa ses bras sur les épaules de Shanks pour le rapprocher de lui, laissant son instinct prendre le dessus il fit glisser se mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son amant pour commencer à défaire sa ceinture. Il était maladroit et inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

Il avait déjà couché avec des femmes certes mais des hommes, jamais. Le roux retira la chemise de Mihawk et s'attaqua à son tour au bas bien trop gênant du brun. Shanks était à l'étroit depuis un moment dans son boxer, bien trop à son gout. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas détaché un seul instant durant cette opération.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement nus. Mihawk pouvait enfin admirer le corps de Shanks, sa peau doré recouverte d'un légers filet de sueur, son corps appelant au plaisir charnelle et ses yeux brulant d'une flamme aussi ardente que ses cheveux. Il le désirait depuis tellement longtemps… Lorsque Shanks passa deux doigts devant ses lèvres, il les saisit et le lécha avidement. La main libre du roux vint effleurer le membre gonflé de son amant. Ce dernier frémit, sa respiration se coupant un instant. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux un instant. Jugeant que ses doigts étaient bien assez humide Shanks les descendis jusqu'à l'intimité du brun mais ce dernier l'arrêta un instant.

« Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser avoir le dessus ? »

Le roux sourit venant croquer le lobe de l'oreille de Mihawk avant de murmurer sensuellement.

« Cette fois ci, oui. »

Et il enfonça ses doigts en Mihawk, se dernier lâcha un cri de surprise, il ferma les yeux en venant mordre l'épaule de Shanks laissant un « connard » lui échapper. Le roux ria un peu en entendant cette insulte, pour se venger un peu, il commença à bouger ses doigts en Mihawk, ce dernier se contracta fortement lâchant un grognement. Pour rendre la chose plus agréable, Shanks vint glisser ses doigts sur le membre gonflé du brun lui murmurant de nouveaux mots.

« Respire, détend toi. »

Facile à dire pensa Mihawk, Shanks n'était pas à sa place. Le roux continua ses mouvements, sentant son amant se détendre petit à petit. Il commençait à laisser des soupirs velouté résonner contre les murs. Le brun commençait à voir flou, il se sentait fiévreux et dévoré par le plaisir. Une sensation inconnue prenant possession de son être. Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur celle du roux. Il fut allongé par les soins de son amant, le corps de ce dernier le surplombant, il pénétra le brun d'un troisième doigt. Mihawk se crispa à nouveau mais ne lâcha pas un seul son pour montrer sa douleur. Quand Mihawk fut enfin prêt, Shanks retira ses doigts pour le plus grand déplaisir du dominé qui avait finalement pris goût à cette exquise sensation.

Mihawk, de manière quelque peu inconsciente et guidé par le plaisir, bascula ses hanches un peu plus en avant signifiant qu'il en voulait plus encore. Shanks sourit en voyant les gestes soudainement plus désireux de son amant. Il écarta doucement les cuisses chaudes et humides du brun pour se placer entre elles. Son sexe tendu vint presser l'intimité de son amant, cherchant à l'ouvrir pour s'immiscer dans l'étroit fourreau. Doucement, il le pénétra sans difficulté. L'épéiste détendu jusque-là, il ressentie une profonde douleur et se contracta, mais trop tard Shanks était déjà en lui et ne semblait pas vouloir en ressortir.

« Sh..anks. » Murmura-t-il plaintivement.

« Respire profondément et relâche toi. » Lui murmura sensuellement le roux.

Étant légèrement impatient, il commença à bouger en Mihawk, celui-ci ressentant chaque vas et vient comme un coup de couteau. Malgré la douleur son corps semblait se détendre et accepter de plus en plus le roux.

La pièce se remplissait de souffles chauds et de halètements, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement viennent soudainement ravirent les oreilles rougit de Shanks. Une décharge traversa le corps du brun qui se contracta sous cette sensation et enroula ses deux bras autour des épaules de son amant. Il poussa un gémissement lascif. Jamais il n'avait ressentis une telle émotion avec autant d'intensité.

« Trouvé. » Murmura Shanks de façon sensuel à l'oreille de Mihawk avant de croquer cette dernière.

Les coups de rein du roux furent plus pressant, plus violents. C'était si bon d'être en cet homme qu'il avait ardemment désiré. Il était si brûlant, si étroit et surtout, lui donnait tant de plaisir. Il releva d'avantage les hanches de son amant et s'enfonça un peu plus en son amant qui commençait à griffer son dos pour contrôler le plaisir qui le submergeait.

Ce n'était bientôt plus des gémissements mais des cries qui s'échappèrent des lèvres du bretteur. Ondulant lui-même des hanches pour accompagner le roux et rechercher plus de sensation. Shanks l'embrassa avec fougue avant de le tirer vers lui pour le redresser. Mihawk glissa ses jambes autour du bassin du roux, pendant que ce dernier continuait à le pilonner, cognant sur le point magique de son amant à chaque coup de rein.

Mihawk s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mordillant son cou du bout des dents pour tenter d'étouffer ses glapissements. Son sexe devenu beaucoup plus humide qu'avant glissait entre leur deux ventres ce qui l'excitait encore plus, ses tétons cognait et frottait sur le torse du dominant ce qui provoquait de petites décharges et emplissait son corps de sensations encore plus agréable.

Le brun releva la tête et sentie le roux lui lécher le cou avec gourmandise. Goûtant à cette peau si tentante. Il tremblait sous la sensation mais fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il sentit Shanks se retirer.

« Shanks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le brun plaintivement.

« Retourne-toi. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Mihawk s'exécutait et sentit bientôt le sexe de son amant le re-pénétrer d'un coup sec. Il poussa un crie sous la délicieuse sensation que cela lui procurait. Puis avec plus d'avidité qu'auparavant, Shanks ondula du bassin en coup rapide et profond. Ils arrivèrent bientôt tous les deux au point de non-retour. Le roux saisit le sexe tendu du bretteur et commençait à le masturber habillement tout en continuant à tourmenter l'entrejambe humide du brun.

« Shanks. » Murmura Mihawk d'une voix étouffée par le plaisir.

Dans un dernier assaut, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme en un crie commun. Le roux se retira doucement en haletant tandis que le bretteur s'affala sur le matelas, ses yeux se posant sur le tissu déchiré par lequel s'échappait quelques plumes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le matelas avait cédé sous son doigté. Il reprit doucement sont souffle, mais sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière.

Le roux le ramena dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, ses lèvres glissant délicatement sur la peau de son amant. Le brun se reposa contre son torse et posa sa tête sur la clavicule en sueur de Shanks qui venait de lui procurer la sensation la plus savoureuse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ils reprirent leur respiration ensemble, sentant le cœur de l'autre encore emballé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mihawk se remémorait chaque gestes, sensation et attention avec délice, il se mordit très légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

Alors que Mihawk fermait les yeux pour se perdre dans le paradis post-orgasmique, Shanks lui releva doucement le menton et captura ses lèvres en un baisé d'abord doux puis de plus en plus fougueux et passionné. Leur langues dansèrent comme pour se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant.

Shanks porta Mihawk jusqu'au vieux matelas et l'allongea tranquillement avant de s'étendre à ses coté le resserrant contre lui alors qu'ils emmêlaient leur jambes entre elles et caressaient mutuellement le corps de l'autre pour prolonger le plaisir en cette douce sensation. Le brun s'endormit doucement entre les bras du roux. Cette fois-ci, il l'avouait volontiers, il avait perdu un combat contre Shanks le roux.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ n'hésitez pas laisser des reviews

et à une prochaine ;)


	17. Chapter 13

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ^^

j'ai décidé de changer un peu mon style d'écriture histoire de varié ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'étais sur cette île, je m'entraînais tous les jours, ayant pour seul relâche les jours où épuisé par Mihawk j'avais du mal à poser le pied par terre, préférant dormir pour retrouver un semblant d'énergie.

Tout se passait bien, sans problème. Mihawk avait juger qu'il me faudrait globalement un mois et demi pour rejoindre l'archipel Shabondy. J'avais donc encore un peu moins d'un ans pour m'entraîner et profiter de Mihawk avant de partir rejoindre enfin mes Nakama.

Je rentrais de mon entraînement quand j'entendis une discutions. Pas entre Mihawk et Perona, mais entre Mihawk et un autres hommes. Je me cachait derrière la porte du salon où j'allais entrer. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? La Marine ? Mihawk ne l'ai aurais pas prévenu, et Perona non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qui ? Un Shichibukai ? Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix, ce n'était pas Kuma, de toute façon il était censé être mort. Ce n'était pas non plus Moria, qui de toute façon devait être mort aussi.

- Toi derrière la porte. Tu peux venir. Fit l'inconnu.

Je sortie prudemment de ma cachette.

- Alors on joue à cache cache Zoro ? Ricana Mihawk qui se payait ma tête.

- Alors c'est lui l'épéiste en herbe que tu entraîne ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Mihawk.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je perdu.

- Shanks le roux. Répondit l'inconnu.

- Shanks ? C'est vous qui avez donner le chapeau de paille à Luffy.

- Luffy ? Tu connais Luffy ?

- Oui comme tu vient d'arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que Rononoa Zoro fait partie de l'équipage de ton Luffy. Précisa Mihawk

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plutôt que c'était Rononoa Zoro que tu entraînais ? Désolé je ne t'ai pas reconnu, avec toutes cette boues.

- Oui je fais partie de l'équipage de Luffy. Fit-je en croisant les bras.

- J'ai plein de questions à te poser alors. Sourit Shanks.

- Mais au faite où est ton équipage Shanks ?

- Ils n'avaient pas envie de venir ici, c'est tellement lugubre.

- Forcement cette île c'est Lugubra je te rappel. Sourcilla Mihawk

- Oué, quoi qu'il en soit ils m'attendent en se soûlant sur une île voisine. Rigola le roux.

Mon mentor et le Yonkou, s'éloignait progressivement de moi, et moi je regardais la scène médusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, le Yonkou ? Il devait bien y avoir des affaire plus urgente. Je n'appréciais pas ça du tout, Mihawk ne m'avait pas même jeter un regard, ce dernier trop concentrer sur Shanks. Je le sentais mal. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Pendant qu'ils discutais, je prit conscience que jetais vraiment sale, j'avais de la terre sur tout le corps. Dans un sens c'était normal, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il pleuvait sans relâche et le coin où j'étais n'était qu'une espèce de terrain vague, autrefois servant probablement pour les cultures. Je me décidais à aller prendre un bon bain chaud et réfléchir à tout cela.

Shanks étais venu, il se trouvais là devant moi. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser dans un rythme régulier pendant qu'il parlait. Il me reprochait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt qu'un membre de l'équipage de son cher Luffy était actuellement avec moi.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler du sais. Pourquoi tu es ici au faite ? Dit-je tranquillement.

- Tes méchants ! Fit-il avec une mou joueuse.

- Je me passe de t'entendre geindre sur ton Luffy. Expliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais tu sais bien que toutes informations sur Luffy, est rémunéré.

- Hahaha j'ai plus besoin de ça maintenant.

- Quoi je ne t'intéresse plus ? Demanda Shanks. Ou peut-être que tu a déjà un jouet pour t'amuser ?

- Hahahahaha, disons que maintenant si je te veux, je t'ai quand je veux, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de te suivre, je ne suis pas un toutou. Et puis disons que mes cours ne sont pas gratuit. Dis-je en détournant les yeux de manière intéresser.

- HAHAHAHA, un vrai petit coquin en faite. Hum si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour te donner quelques informations importante.

- Ah eu, excusez moi mais le repas est près. Fit timidement Perona qui venait de s'approcher des deux hommes.

- On ne mange pas ce soir, du moins pas maintenant. Dis-je en toisant Shanks pour avoir son accord, ses yeux me suppliait d'aller chercher de l'alcool. Va me chercher quelques bouteilles de rhum, ou plutôt prend deux tonneaux.

- Ah eu oui tout de suite. Dit-elle sans sourcillé, vu qu'il y avait un Yonkou.

- J'espère que c'est du bon. Tu as toujours été nul en matière de rhum ou de bière.

- Forcement je préfère le vin, bin tu t'en remettra au goût de Zoro.

- Lui aussi c'est un amateur de rhum ? À croire que c'est ton critère de sélection. Ricana-t-il.

- Idiot ! Fis-je en souriant.

Il me suivit jusque dans une de mes chambres. J'avais clairement envie de le retrouver à ma manière. Il sembla comprendre, vu l'air bêta qu'il affichait.

Zoro était dans le bain, il se rongeait les sang, c'était bien sympa qu'il rencontre un Yonkou, mais il aurait préférer que ce dernier ne lui vole pas son maître et amants. Il grogna tout seul dans son coin. Il finit par sortir et Perona vint le voir.

- On mange Zoro ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oué ok, les deux autres nous attendent ?

- Euh non ils sont partie dans l'une des chambres de Mihawk. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient manger plus tard. Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Ah ! D'accord. Zoro intérieurement bouillait. À t-on avis il font quoi ? Dit-il entre deux morceaux de viande.

- J'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche en même temps. Répondit-elle.

- Tu voudrais pas aller voir pour moi ?

- Débrouille toi ! Rien à faire moi. Grogna t-elle.

- Attend je vais aller écouter à leur porte.

- Quoi ? Tu déconne ? Et s'ils te remarquent ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Mais non ne t'en fait pas.

- Zoro colla son oreille à la porte et tenta de percevoir des sons. Mais il y avait un truc qui brouillais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

- Merde je n'entend rien. Grogna t-il.

- T'es fou de faire ça.

- Peut être qui si j'entrouvre la porte...

- Laisse tomber. Rouspéta la jeune fille.

- Non je veux savoir. Grogna la tête de mousse.

Il entrouvrit la porte doucement, heureusement elle ne grinçait pas, il n'avait donc probablement pas été repérer. Il tenta d'observer ce qui se trouvais devant lui. Shanks et Mihawk était nu et s'embrassait de façon plus que passionner, passant leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre et relâchant quelques gémissements et grognement. Zoro fronça les sourcils et continua d'observer alors que Perona tentais de le tirer en arrière pour qu'il arrête de se la jouer voyeur. Mais quoi qu'il en coûte il voulais voir et ce qu'il vu ne lui plut pas. Shanks venait de pénétrer Mihawk et des vas et vient endiablé, saupoudrer de gémissement le rendais encore plus vert de jalousie.

Zoro s'énerva. Shanks lui avait bel et bien voler son Mihawk et ça en un rien de temps. Un instant il pensa à le combattre. Mais si déjà il n'arrivait pas à battre Mihawk comment viendrai t-il à bout d'un Yonkou, même infirme. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Il parti dans la forêt, il voulais s'entraîner, encore, il en avait besoin. Dans les moment de blues c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien avec le sommeille, mais là il pensais juste faire des cauchemars, s'il venait à s'endormir. Il avait beau être tard, il avait beau faire nuit, ce soir il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans les même lieu où se retrouvais les deux hommes.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut ^^ et non pas de lemon cette fois-ci ^^


	18. Chapter 14

Me revoila avec une longue suite ^^ amusez vous bien, j'espère que je n'y suis pas allez trop fort (enfin je verrais bien dans vos commentaire) ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, Mihawk et Shanks semblaient se perdre dans des discutions n'ayant ni queue ni tête. Ce qui rendaient perplexe Perona et Zoro qui regardais ça d'un œil mauvais. Zoro avait doubler ses entraînement, l'arriver de Shanks l'avait réveillé. Il était encore trop faible et ça n'allait pas. Il y avait encore trop d'homme en ce monde qui pouvait le battre et ça jamais il ne l'accepterais.

Il se rappela de Kuina. C'était la première personne qu'il avait aimé et respecter bien que ce ne fut pas réciproque et que ce soit vite terminer par sa mort. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir, sinon mieux valait mourir sur le champs.

À présent il se battait avec le chef des humandrills qui possédait la sœur de l'épée de Mihawk et qui se battait avec les même techniques. C'était un très bon entraînement. Au final, l'arriver de Shanks était une bonne chose, ça l'avait remit dans le droit chemin. Il s'entraînait encore, jusqu'à ce que l'humandrills s'enfuit. Zoro se retourna les yeux dur.

- Il y à un problème Mihawk ? Demanda le jeune au responsable de l'arrêt de son exercice.

- Je vais t'évaluer aujourd'hui. Dit-il.

- Très bien amène toi. Grogna Zoro en reprenant son souffle.

Mihawk arriva près de lui. Zoro en garde attendais que son mentor l'attaque. Mais il trouvais qu'il était assez lent. Il se jeta sur lui, près à montrer ses progrès. Et quel progrès, Mihawk avait dégainer en vitesse pour avait bloquer l'attaque, mais sans reculer de quelques mètres, tant Zoro s'était donner dans ce coup. De manière plus agressive qu'habituellement il enchaîna les coups, et bloqua ceux qu'on lui envoyait. Zoro déversait à la fois sa colère, sa tristesse, doublé d'une pure volonté de réussir. Mihawk comprit bien que le jeune déversait sa jalousie et ça rage sur lui et il faut croire que cela marchait. Ce n'était même plus un combat d'entraînement, ou une évaluation, c'était un combat à mort. Zoro se donnait à fond et Mihawk du bientôt augmenter son niveau pour tenir tête au fougueux jeune homme. Des étincelles jaillissait à chaque entrecroisement de lames et sifflait d'un son métallique. La bataille faisait rage, certes Zoro n'avait pas le dessus, mais n'était pas non plus loin derrière Mihawk qui hésitait à devenir sérieux. Ils entendirent des applaudissements et tout les deux s'arrêtèrent.

- Quel beau combat ! Mais dit moi Mihawk, depuis quand tu te fait toucher ?

Mihawk n'avait pas remarquer que Zoro lui avait entaillé la joue il passa doucement sa main sur la plaie pour ensuite voir que sa paume était ensanglanté. Il était clair que Zoro c'était améliorer. Le roux ricana, pendant que Zoro se tenait un œil.

- Zoro ? S'inquiéta Mihawk en voyant le plus jeune grimacer.

Zoro avait sa main fortement appuyer sur son arcade sourcilière du sang s'en écoulait. Mihawk s'approcha doucement. Le combat était finit de toute façon, il n'y avait eu ni gagnant et ni perdant même s'il sentait bien que Zoro l'avait mauvaise. Il lui fit mettre la tête en arrière et enleva sa main pour voir les dégâts, l'œil était touché et saignait abondamment, Mihawk jugea qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si l'œil était foutu ou non avant d'avoir mieux examiner la plaie. Zoro se dégagea rapidement de l'examen de Mihawk et se dirigea vers la foret.

- C'est pas par là le manoir. Ricana Mihawk.

Zoro se retourna et prit la bonne direction en grommelant, suivit de de loin par les deux autre hommes.

- Il bosse dur ton petit protéger.

- Avec moi comme prof il à pas intérêt à glander. Ricana Mihawk.

- Haha, et mais au faite, tu l'entraîne aussi au lit ? S'intéressa vivement Shanks.

- À ton avis ?

- Hiin hin. Grogna de façon perverse le roux.

Mihawk soigna la plaie avec l'aide de Shanks et de Perona, malgré tout il ne fallait pas que ça s'infecte sinon se serais beaucoup plus grave. Zoro se retrouva avec un gros pansement sur le visage qui l'incommodait tout particulièrement. Cela fit beaucoup rire les trois autres.

Le soir arriva, Zoro était en train de peaufiner son entraînement du jour par quelques abdominaux. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir, Shanks était devant lui il hésita un instant à la claquer au nez du voleur, mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada. Sans invitation le roux entra et laissa le soin de fermer la porte à Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser et de voir avec quoi s''amuse Mihawk. Ricana t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Paniqua Zoro.

Shanks se saisit des lèvres du jeune homme en un baisé possessif. Puis il le poussa sur le lit et le plaqua violemment. Il savait que Zoro se refuserait à lui, il fallait donc qu'il se serve lui même. Il avait bien envie de voir comment son ami avait éduquer le jeune chiot qui grognait sous lui. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et le força à les écarter tout en relevant le bassin, même habillé la position restait très érotique et largement explicite. Zoro se débattait, mais même avec un seul bras Shanks n'avait pas vraiment de mal à le maintenir en place, il utilisait juste un peu son haki pour l'intimider.

- Reste tranquille. Murmura Shanks. Tu vas voir je suis très doué moi aussi. Il lécha le bas de la mâchoire du vert et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa tempe.

- Relâche-moi maintenant le roux ! Protesta vivement le plus jeune.

- Sinon quoi ? Je suis sûre que Mihawk se ferait un malin plaisir à venir m'aider. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu es très envie qu'il te voit dans les bras d'un autre.

- Le roux se baissa pour croquer l'oreille de Zoro qui écarta sa tête du mieux qu'il put.

- Toi tu n'as pas apprécié ce que tu as vu l'autre jour. N'est-ce pas ?

Zorro écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard, durant un instant il avait revu Mihawk gémir sous le corps musclé du yonkou et cette expression, ce visage brouillé par le plaisir de se faire dominer.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans une telle position. Il ne te laisse pas prendre le dessus. Alors que moi il me laisse le prendre et le faire jouir.

Les lèvres de Shanks se glissèrent sur le cou du plus jeune, passant sensuellement sur sa peau. Il la croqua faisant sursauter Zoro et réveilla ce dernier. Durant tout ce temps il avait été plongé dans ses songes, à réfléchir sur œil de faucon.

- Mais merde ! Fiche moi la paix ! Va retrouver Mihawk et fait lui ses trucs, m'en branle tant que j'ai la paix et que je peux m'entraîner sans être interrompus !

Cette fois Zoro en avait ras la casquette, il tirait comme un forcené sur ses poignet pour faire lâcher Shanks, battant des jambes comme il pouvait pour faire basculer et pouvoir ensuite s'enfuir. Il continuait d'insulter le roux et de grogner. Il haïssait ce type, à cet instant précis il ne désirait qu'une chose, le voir mort. Pourtant, Shanks lui, n'était absolument pas gêné par ces vaines tentatives de libération, il continuait de torturer le bout de chair avec ses dents. Il songea durant un instant que son bras manquant lui aurait été extrêmement utile pour dominer Roronoa, mais joua d'une autre technique. Il fit frotter son genou contre l'entre-jambe du disciple qui se stoppa momentanément pour foudroyer le yonkou du regard.

- Dégage !

- Un chaton tout rebelle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mihawk s'intéresse à toi.

Le bretteur eu un instant d'hésitation, hésitation dont profita Shanks pour forcer ses lèvres et venir chercher la langue de sa victime. Il fut bien trop aventureux, l'esprit combatif de Zoro et sa rage étaient encore à son maximum, c'est ainsi que Shanks se recula vivement en sentant le goût du sang.

- Vraiment rebelle.

Et Zoro lui répondit en lui crachant dessus, la salive mêlé au sang du yonkou glissant sur son visage. Le roux s'essuya en se frottant sur son épaule. Un regard mauvais à l'égard du plus jeune alors que ce dernier lui lançait un sourire narquois.

- Maintenant tu me relâches. Si ça t'amuse de voir Mihawk dans tous ses états alors vas-y ! Saute le autant que tu veux je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Moi j'ai un objectif à atteindre et que ce soit toi où l'autre j'en ai rien à faire je ne vous laisserais pas me freiner alors maintenant tu vires de moi !

Le rouquin resta pantois devant ce discours avant de sourire et de rire franchement.

- Maintenant je vois aussi pourquoi Luffy t'a pris avec lui. Ce qui fait que tu es encore plus appétissant. Dis-moi, tu as déjà couché avec Luffy ? Non, non, tu ne l'as pas fait, je suis même persuadé qu'œil de faucon t'a pris ta première fois.

Le genou de Shanks appuya un peu plus sur les partie de Zoro, ça devenait même douloureux pour ce dernier qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et grogner.

- Je te propose un petit jeu. Si je te fait jouir j'ai gagner, si tu résiste tu as gagner. Alors c'est simple non ? Ricana Shanks tout en glissant sa main sur le sexe de Zoro qui tressaillit doucement.

- Ah ouai ? Dans tes rêves. Provoqua Zoro.

Shanks sourit et le fit se retourner sur le ventre. Zoro protestait mais il était clairement moins fort que le yonkou et n'arrivait pas à ce dégager de son emprise. Délicatement Shanks passa ses doigts sur la peau ferme et chaude de Zoro. Ce dernier tressaillit sous la sensation, avant de sentir des doigts baladeur se promener sur ses cotes. Il trembla quand Shanks arriva au niveau de ses reins, son kimono fut relever et son pantalon légèrement baissé. Le roux le pénétra d'un doigts et ricana en entendant Zoro gronder.

- ça c'est un troue qui est utiliser régulièrement. Il se détend bien gentiment. Fit Shanks.

- Ferme là !

Rapidement il enfonça deux autres doigts en Zoro tout en le maintenant fermement bloquer sur le matelas de son poids. Il les bougeaient avec dextérité dans l'antre humide du bretteur qui commençait à apprécier l'attention. « Non je ne dois pas céder, il ne m'auras pas ce salaud » Pensa t-il. Mais malgré tout son corps réagissait. Si il ne pouvait pas contrer ça, il pouvait encore retenir ses gémissements, il ne ferais pas ce plaisir à Shanks. Il se débattit vivement, grognant et insultant le Yonkou qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir calme.

- Tu veux peut-être une paire de bras supplémentaire ? Interrompis une voix grave.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'origine de la voix avec surprise.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi !

- Mihawk… S'étouffa le vert.

- Désolé mais j'avais très envie de faire « joujou » avec lui mais j'accepte ta proposition. Avec un seul bras j'aurais un peu de mal à le maîtriser.

- Tu t'y prend mal, manchot.

Zoro était réellement perdu à cet instant, sans voix, abasourdis. Mihawk s'approcha venant saisir les poignets de son élève et le faire se relever

- Oïe ! Qu'est-ce tu fou ? Je ne suis pas un jouet !

Le bretteur ignora royalement ses paroles venant embrasser Shanks par-dessus l'épaule de Zoro, ce qui énerva passablement ce dernier. Le jeune homme essaya de faire lâcher son maître à Shanks. Il détestait ça, cette situation et ce putain de roux !

- Il faut le calmer. Quand il est dans cet état d'esprit pas la peine d'attendre qu'il réponde à tes avances, il se rebellera comme un chaton, si je puis reprendre ta comparaison.

- Intéressant, alors comment je fais ?

- Tu le fais fondre et céder par le plaisir, il n'y résiste pas. Jamais !

Mihawk vint croquer l'oreille de Zoro avant de passer sa langue sur son cou, sa main libre venant faire glisser le kimono de ce dernier. Shanks se chargeant de faire glissé le pantalon de Zoro le long de ses jambes.

- La cicatrice qui lui barre le torse est très sensible.

Comme pour tester les dires du brun, Shanks vint caresser la marque avant de poser ses lèvres dessus. Évidemment, la peau de Zoro frémit à ce contacte, il bloqua sa respiration en espérant perdre connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le roux remarqua la tentative du plus jeune et plongea sa main dans son sous-vêtement pour accéder à sa virilité. Zoro lâcha un léger cri et cette fois il réussit à poser son pied sur l'épaule du roux pour le faire reculer brusquement.

- Dégage ! Barre to…

- Il lâcha une plainte alors que Mihawk avait planté ses dents dans son cou. Shanks ricana.

- Alors tu fais comme ça. Lorsqu'il fait quelques choses qui ne te plaît pas, tu le « punis ». C'est bien pensé.

Zoro se mordait la lèvre, ça faisait longtemps que le brun n'avait pas fait ça, le mordre pour le contraindre à obéir. Le yonkou en profita pour bloquer les jambes du vert et recommencer son petit manège. Tous comme Mihawk, il tâta le corps du plus jeune, passant ses doigts sur ses côtes, sa clavicule, redescendant jusqu'à son ventre, passant sur son nombril avant de sortir une dague pour pouvoir déchirer le vêtement gênant et accéder au membre inanimé.

- Curieux, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait réagis avec un peu plus d'ardeur maintenant que tu es là.

- Je dois avouer que je l'aurais cru aussi. À peine excité !

- Attend je me charge de le mettre au garde à vous. Déclara Shanks en riant un peu.

- Dégagez ! Tous les deux ! Fichez-moi la paix !

Les dents de Mihawk entamèrent de nouveau la peau de Zoro mais ce dernier contrairement à avant ne se découragea pas, il continua de les insulter et de leur demander de quitter cette pièce de façon fleuris. Le brun soupira et relâcha les mains de Zoro durant un instant pour défaire son pantalon et enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche de Zoro pour le faire taire et n'entendre plus que c'est soupire et gémissements lorsqu'il y en aurait. Il le força à s'allonger en lui maintenant le crane par les cheveux. À genoux, il effectuait de petit vas et vient pour forcer Zoro à le sucer.

- Si tu ose mordre, je te promet que je m'occuperait de ton autre œil. Proféra t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son élève.

Le roux quant à lui léchait avidement le membre de Zoro, taquinant ses testicules. Mihawk titilla les tétons de Zoro de ses doigts, les pinçant provoquant de petite décharge au jeune bretteur.

Le vert pour sa part ne désirait qu'une chose, mourir. Il en voulait à Mihawk et pourtant espérait qu'il arrêterait ce cauchemar en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais non, il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'aider le yonkou à le faire fondre. Zoro ferma alors les yeux et agrippa les draps pour les serrer fermement. Il ne laissera pas un seul son franchir ses lèvres. Aucun.

Malgré son extrême réticence il laissa son corps réagir, ses muscles se détendre petit à petit et surtout son membre se dresser entre les lèvres du roux. D'ailleurs, un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de l'empereur.

- Tu avais raison Mihawk. Il faut le forcer un peu.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux en se contractant fortement, la main de Shanks était venue appuyer sur le point de naissance de ses testicules. Cette action fut comme un électrochoc et pourtant, mécontenta Mihawk, il n'avait pas lâché un cri, juste un gémissement étouffé en ayant faisant attention de ne pas mordre son mentor et il avait, par mégarde, joui, satisfaisant Shanks. Encouragé par cette réussite, le roux releva le bassin de Zoro et appuya son membre contre son intimité. Il le pénétra sans ménagement. Autant, ça aurait été Mihawk, Zoro n'aurait pas bronché mais cette fois, c'était le roux et ça, c'était hors de question ! Le bretteur se débattis et tenta de le repousser, en vain.

Il remarqua que le sexe du Yonkou était plus imposant que celui de Mihawk. La différence était subtile. Shanks commença à donner des coups de reins assez rapide, frôlant directement la prostate de Zoro qui de surprise se cambra. Il se concentra, non il ne céderais pas sous l'assaut si savoureux dont il était victime. Les hanches qui tenaient un rythme endiablé le rendait fou. À chaque coup Shanks cognait son centre du plaisir, quel torture pour le plus jeune. Il devait en plus faire attention au sexe de Mihawk alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de mordre, de serrer les dents pour se contrôler. Mais malgré le fait qu'il était en colère contre son mentor il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire mal et de risquer de permet son autre œil.

Vivement le Yonkou saisit ses jambes pour les maintenir en l'air pendant qui s'affairait à le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Zoro ne put retenir un gémissement tant le plaisir en cette seconde le submergeait. Il ne voulais pas céder, mais ne pouvais pas résister. Il aurait pu supporter n'importe quelles douleurs, mais quand le plaisir réveillait son bas ventre toute sa volonté était réduite à néant.

- SHANKS ! Grogna Mihawk

Shanks arrêta son mouvement et releva la tête pour regarder le bretteur. Zoro leva les yeux.

- Si tu veux le faire jouir une nouvelle fois, attend que j'ai finit avec sa bouche.

- Hahaha pardon.

- J'aimerais éviter de me faire émasculer. Ricana t-il.

Il regarda Zoro dans les yeux et continua ses mouvements de vas et vient. Zoro l'acceptait tout entier bien que c'était assez difficile il faisait de son mieux pour tout gérer à la fois. Mais vu que Shanks s'était arrêter il pouvait davantage se concentrer sur son mentor. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir, se déversant dans la bouche et sur son visage, lui laissant un goût salé sur la langue. Il gémit et libéra Zoro de son emprise.

Le bretteur s'approcha de Shanks et commença à l'embrasser sous les yeux furax de Zoro pendant que Shanks reprenait ses coup de butoirs. Leur baisé était si érotique et si sensuel, leurs bouches s'épousaient à merveille et leurs langues se cherchaient et se rejetaient en de lubrique ondulations. Zoro mécontent se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour venir prendre la place de Shanks. Non il n'allait pas laisser le Yonkou le lui voler encore une fois alors qu'il y à quelques secondes c'était sur lui que l'attention de Mihawk se portait.

Sa petite approche fut rejeter, Mihawk le repoussa sur le lit de manière dédaigneuse et continua à embrasser le roux. Zoro réitéra son idée et fut rejeter encore une fois. Il grogna de mécontentement et réfléchie à une nouvelle approche. De toute évidence Shanks accaparait la présence de son amant, il fallait donc qu'il l'attaque lui. Il passa une de ses main sous les cuisses du roux et saisit ses testicules pour les compresser avec force pendant que redresser il grondait à son oreille.

- Dracule est à moi ! Pas touche espèce de sale voleur.

Shanks sous l'inconfort s'écarta de Mihawk puis ricana en voyant l'attitude de Zoro et le regard étonner du bretteur. Mais il n'allait pas laissé un jeunot lui déclarer la guerre, et de sa main il plaqua Zoro au matelas en l'étranglant pour le forcer à lâcher prise sur ses bijoux de familles.

- Très bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Shanks en regardant Mihawk qui fixait Zoro en train de se débattre.

- J'ai une idée. Retire toi de lui. Dit-il en enlevant progressivement ses vêtements.

Shanks s'exécuta et libéra Zoro qui recula vivement et observa de façon incrédule Mihawk se déshabiller. Ce dernier s'approcha ensuite du plus jeune tout en passant sa main sur les épaules de Shanks et se colla contre le corps du marimo avant de glissé sa main jusqu'à son sexe déjà excité. Il commença à le masturber sous les yeux de Shanks. Zoro n'aimait pas se faire mater par le Yonkou qui semblait apprécier le spectacle. Mais malgré tout la main de Dracule lui faisait un bien fou, il n'avait pas jouit mais restait tout de même très excité après ce que Shanks lui avait fait. Son sexe devint rapidement plus glissant, le gland perlant et coulant, libérant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

- écarte tes cuisses. Susurra Mihawk à l'oreille de Zoro qui s'exécutât comme hypnotisé.

Shanks se rapprocha et commença lui aussi à caresser le corps chaud et en sueur du plus jeune. D'abord il frôla les cuisses de ses doigts, puis voyant que Mihawk abandonnait la virilité gonflé de Zoro, il entreprit de s'en occuper lui même et posa ses douces lèvres sur le sexe, avant que sa langue vienne se promener sur toute la longueur puis il le prit en bouche.

Zoro lacha un gémissement bien qu'il ne voulais pas, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mihawk vint titiller son intimité en enfonçant quatre doigts d'un coup. La victime grogna de plaisir. C'était si bon, il n'en pouvait plus, il s'accrocha au draps et finit par jouir se déversant dans la bouche du Yonkou qui se redressa en se léchant les babines, il bafouilla une excuse avant de sentir qu'on le retournait. Il se trouvait face à Mihawk qui l'embrassa doucement, il était plutôt détendu jusqu'à ce que son intimité soit presser par deux sexe bien dure. Il paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Vous êtes malade, ça ne rentrera jamais. Protesta t-il en sentant les petits coups de reins que les deux dominant donnaient pour s'enfoncer en lui.

- Tu serais surprit Zoro. Murmura Shanks.

- Si tu ne protestait pas autant, on seraient plus doux.

Doucement les deux virilités le perçait, il était coller au torse de Mihawk et essayait de respirer et de se détendre car de toute façon aucun des deux n'arrêterais en si bon chemin. La douleur lui brûlait les entrailles, mais au bout d'un moment elle se calma, ils venaient de s'enfoncer au maximum en lui et s'était arrêter pour le laisser respirer et s'habituer. Pour eux deux s'étaient un plaisir intense qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment là. Les deux dominant commencèrent à bouger, puis progressivement se calèrent à un rythme contraire qui fit crier Zoro de plaisir. Le moindre mouvements stimulait son centre du plaisir et bientôt douleur et jouissance se mêlèrent en lui en un concert explosif. Le rythme s'accéléra, Zoro laissa s'échapper le nombreux cries tout en se laissant retomber sur son mentor. Ce dernier embrassait avec fougue et envie son premier, tout les deux s'amusèrent des réactions du plus jeune et trouvaient qu'être dominant ensemble était plus qu'excitant.

Mihawk sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son ventre, Zoro n'avait pas put se retenir plus longtemps et avait jouit sous le plaisir écrasant qu'il ressentait. Les deux dominant continuèrent leur assaut, ils sentaient le jeune bretteur trembler et suer sous l'excitation et la chaleur de leur trois corps réunit. Ils ne tardèrent pas jouir, suivit une nouvelle fois de Zoro qui sentit les liquides chaud se déverser en lui. Ils se retirèrent doucement et laissèrent le plus jeune s'affaler sur le lit, les cuisses humides du sperme qui s'écoulait doucement, il respirait bruyamment et continuait de trembler, Mihawk remarqua une légère larme couler, encore à mis chemin, et vit du sang sur l'entrejambe de Zoro. Il avait ressentit du plaisir mais aussi beaucoup de douleurs, il ne devait pas être assez lubrifier, mais ça constituait une punition suffisante pour sa rébellion.

- Tu l'as bien dressé. Ricana Shanks. Il tient vraiment à toi, c'est marrant qu'il soit légèrement masochiste sur les bords.

- Tu crois quoi ! Évidement que je l'ai bien dressé.

Ils rigolèrent doucement, puis Shanks saisit doucement les lèvres de Mihawk en un doux baisé avant de s'allonger sur lui et de commencer à balader ses mains sur son corps qui frémit d'envie. Zoro aurait voulu protester mais il était bien trop essoufflé et fatiguer, perdu dans les méandres de l'orgasme il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux ou entendre ce qu'il se disait.

Le yonkou parcourra de ses lèvres la peau brûlante, mordillant les tétons rose et gonflé qui s'offrait à lui, avant de glissé plus bas et de goûter une nouvelle fois au sperme de Zoro quand il avait éjaculer sur son mentor. Mihawk gémit doucement, il adorait sentir une langue se promener sur son torse. Shanks commença à caresser le sexe toujours gonflé de son ami et amant avant de glissé subtilement deux doigts dans l'intimité du bretteur qui se cambra sous la sensation.

- Tu aime ça hein ? Murmura Shanks en embrassant la cuisses de son amant.

Mihawk répondit avec un glapissement prononcer. Le roux ricana avant d'enfoncer un troisième doigts. Mihawk Grogna de contentement et bougea de lui même les hanches pour satisfaire son désir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il adorait cette sensation de domination. Il ferma doucement les yeux avant de sentir un sexe dur se presser à son entrer, il écarta largement les cuisses avant de sentir avec délectation la virilité le pénétrer au plus profond de lui même. Shanks vint lui mordiller le cou tout en lançant de puissant coup de reins sec et rythmé qui firent fondre le brun. Leur ébat dura plusieurs minute pendant lequel Shanks s'amusait à varié ses coups de butoirs et adorait voir l'expression de Mihawk. Ce dernier s'accrocha au épaule du roux et feignait quelques baisés. Leur deux corps formait un rond, Mihawk avait les lèvres entrouverte, les joues rouge, les yeux embué de plaisir, mi-clos, sa tête partait progressivement en arrière il était proche de la jouissance.

Shanks sentie qu'on lui attrapait la cheville, il jeta un regard en arrière, c'était Zoro qui tentait de défendre sa place de façon quelque peu pitoyable. Il eut une petite idée. Il allongea Mihawk et se retira sous les vive protestation du brun et vint se caler derrière lui en maintenant coller contre lui. Zoro se redressa et admira son mentor nu devant lui et passablement bloquer par Shanks.

- Et si on faisait un petit cadeau au petit chaton. Proposa le rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demanda le brun frustrer de ne pas avoir pu jouir.

- Tu ne l'as jamais laissé être le dominant pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ne pas l'entraîner à ce rôle.

Zoro ricana doucement en se rapprochant des deux hommes, il était devant Mihawk et se léchait les babines à la vue et à l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Lâche moi Shanks ! Grogna Mihawk.

- Non non laisse toi faire un peu. Répondit Shanks

Le jeune bretteur saisit les jambes de son mentor et les écarta de façon un peu timide et hésitante et se plaça entre elle avant de faire remonter le bassin de Mihawk qui protesta. Il lui jetait des regards noire lui intimant de ne pas tenter quelque chose mais Zoro n'en avait cure, il lança un sourire de remerciement au Yonkou qui le maintenait en place et s'enfonça doucement en Mihawk.

La sensation qu'il ressentie était incroyable, Mihawk était si bon, si étroit, il avait l'impression qu'on l'aspirait, qu'on l'incitait à allez plus profondément, il poussa un gémissement et jeta un regard au bretteur et fut étonner de la vision qu'il vit. Mihawk était très excité au moment où il l'avait pénétrer, certes, mais pouvait-on afficher un visage aussi érotique ? Car c'est sans résisté que le bretteur avait céder au plaisir. Il était au bord de la jouissance et n'avait pas le luxe de résisté, sa bouche entrouverte laissait sa langue passer doucement sur ses lèvres. Shanks lui pencha la tête pour l'embrasser tout en le caressant au point sensible, derrière l'oreille et le cou, au bas des aisselles, au niveau de ses tétons, de ses cotes et de son bas ventre. Et puis de toute façon résisté était vain, il l'avait déjà comprit bien avant.

Zoro commença quelque vas et vient et se délecta avec surprise de quelques gémissements provenant des lèvres de son mentor. Rien que le fait d'être celui qui domine l'excitait au plus au point, ça faisait à peine une minute qu'il faisait l'amour avec son Mihawk et il était déjà au bord de la jouissance, l'avoir sous lui le rendait fou. Il grognait de plaisir et commença à masturber son mentor de la main pour accélérer les chose car sinon il jouirait avant lui. Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps, Zoro savoura le plaisir de se déverser en Mihawk. Ce dernier éjacula sur son propre torse sous les yeux gourmand du roux qui se délectait de la scène.

Zoro se retira et presque immédiatement Mihawk le plaqua au matelas avant de le pénétrer sans ménagement. Il avait osé, très bien, maintenant que c'était fait, il allait se venger.

- Shanks passe moi des cordes ou des ceintures. Ordonna Mihawk en tendant la main. Zoro le regardait de manière sceptique.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda le rouquin.

- T'occupe ! Grogna Mihawk.

Shanks lui donna deux ceintures et une corde. Oeil de Faucon se chargea d'attacher chaque pieds avec chaque mains de manière solide, voir vraiment trop serrer. Zoro protesta mais Mihawk n'en eu cure et passa la corde derrière le cou de Zoro avant de rejoindre les bouts au niveau des poignets et serra fortement pour ramener jambes et bras au niveau de ça tête.

- Nan mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! Grogna Zoro. Détache moi sur le champs !

- FERME LA ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de protester. Proféra Mihawk avec rage.

Shanks s'allongea tranquillement à coté des deux autres tout en se caressant. Il connaissait le sadisme dont pouvait faire preuve son ami et n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y frotter, mais trouvait que la position de Zoro actuellement était très excitante. Le plus jeune regrettait un instant d'avoir prit le luxe de dominer son mentor, apparemment il n'acceptait pas tout le monde dans ce rôle.

Mihawk commença des vas et vient, Zoro grimaçait, il avait encore mal du duo qu'il avait supporter précédemment. Son mentor se pencha sur lui, il pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais ce fourvoya royalement en sentant des dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Mihawk n'était ni plus ni moins en train de lacérer l'autre coté de son cou, son épaule, sa clavicule et bientôt ses tétons.

- Mihawk, je suis désolé, arrête, arrête s'il te plaît. Supplia t-il pour essayé de calmer l'énerver et de se racheter auprès de lui.

La réponse de Mihawk fut de mordre avec encore plus d'ardeur, son sang commençait à couler sur les draps.

- Dracule-sama, je t'en prit arrête ! Je suis désolé ! Je m'excuse, je ne le referait plus ! Implora t-il. De base il était résistant à la douleur, mais son corps pendant l'acte était beaucoup plus sensible, et sa poitrine lui faisait mal, Mihawk lui en voulait et ça lui tordait le cœur augmentant la sensation de souffrance.

Mihawk relâcha la pression de ses dents et se redressa pour effectuer un vas et viens beaucoup plus rapide et sec qu'avant. Zoro criait, gémissait, grognait de douleur et de plaisir, il pensait avoir réussit à apaiser la colère du bretteur, mais comprit que ce n'était pas le cas quand il sentit sur son cou une main ferme en train de l'étrangler, il ne pouvait en aucun cas protester ou se défendre, ses bras et ses jambes étant attacher. Il ne pouvait que subir. Mais malgré tout le manque d'air, la sensation qu'il ressentait réveillait son aine, il commençait à fermer les yeux et ne ressentait bientôt que le plaisir. Il jouit mais ne s'en redit même pas compte, Mihawk appuyait si longtemps qu'il commença à partir, à perdre connaissance. Le dominant sentit le corps de son amant se relâcher, il libéra la gorge de Zoro son but n'était pas de le tuer après tout. Il se retira et caressa de son pouce l'intimité humide de son élève.

- Et bin dit donc tu ne le ménage pas. Ricana Shanks.

- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui là inciter.

- Et « Dracule-sama » Jolie ! Belle réussite dit moi !

Mihawk ricana, puis sentit, au bout de quelque minute, Zoro se réveillé, il papillonna doucement son oeil.

- Luffy .. ? Murmura t-il en essayant de distinguer où il était avec son œil qui voyait flou.

Mihawk grimaça tandis que Shanks éclata de rire. Oeil de Faucon mit une claque monumental à Zoro qui reprit connaissance brusquement sous la douleur.

- Mihawk ?

- Luffy... ? Interrogea Oeil de Faucon en le regardant avec colère.

- Quoi Luffy ? Grogna Zoro.

Mihawk mit une seconde claque au pauvre jeune homme, qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut Mihawk. Fit Shanks en partant de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps Mihawk regarda durement Zoro qui commençait à être effrayé et à avoir mal à cause de la position forcer. Son mentor le retourna et il se retrouvait le cul en l'air tandis que son corps était affalé sur le matelas. Il n'osa pas dire un mot ne voulant pas attisé la colère du dominant. Shanks revint avec dans les mains une fine branche de bois qui semblait tout de même assez solide. Il s'approcha de Zoro et de Mihawk et d'un coup sec frappa les fesses du jeune bretteur qui protesta sous la douleur. Il tendit ensuite la branche de bois à son ami qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de venir à son tour fesser le pauvre Zoro.

Au bout de quelques minutes Shanks grogna.

- Tu me laisse m'amuser un peu maintenant que tu as terminer de le punir.

- Vas y je t'en prit. Fit Mihawk en cédant sa place au roux.

Le rouquin pénétra doucement le malheureux bretteur qui n'avait qu'une envie c'est que ça s'arrête. Il ondula lentement et profondément, mais pour Zoro s'était surtout désagréable. Néanmoins il ne pouvait rien faire. Shanks massa ses fesses rougit par les coups tout en gémissant et se déversa au bout de longue minute dans l'antre souillé du bretteur.

- Détache le. Demanda Oeil de Faucon.

Shanks s'exécutât et libéra les entraves du jeune qui s'affala sur le lit fatiguer et douloureux.

- Zoro ! Murmura Mihawk. Viens ici.

Roronoa se tourna légèrement et faiblement avança vers son mentor. Il était fatiguer mais redoutait de ce qu'on lui ferait s'il n'obéissait pas. Il s'assit sur le ventre de Mihawk et n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Shanks vint s'enfoncer dans le brun qui gémit doucement avant d'inciter Zoro à s'empaler de lui même sur son membre encore en érection. Zoro baissa doucement ses hanches et sentit déjà les coups de reins de Shanks. Il s'allongea sur le torse de son amant et plaça sa tête à coté de son oreille, avant de commencer à bouger très lentement.

Le sexe de Mihawk venait chatouiller son centre du plaisir, et malgré tout ce qu'il venait de faire et subir, il sentait encore les sensations divine lui emplir le corps, parcourir son sang et dresser ses poils dans divers frisson de bien être. C'était la même chose pour Mihawk, il frissonnait sous l'action du rouquin et se délectait des mouvements de Zoro qui lui enserrait la verge dans son fourreaux étriqué. Les trois hommes ne tardèrent pas à jouir en divers crie et gémissement. Les deux dominants se retirèrent. Mais Zoro n'avait même plus la force de se relever, Mihawk se redressa et le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever, le maintenant contre lui.

- C'était vraiment intéressant et agréable cette petite soirée. Ricana Shanks.

- Je crois que Zoro n'as pas vraiment apprécier. Rigola t-il en retenant le corps lourd du vert.

- Je suis impressionner de voit à quel point il tient à toi, c'est fou, mais tu devrais faire plus attention à lui. Conseilla le roux.

- Je prend soin de lui. Ne t'en fait pas. Allez bonne nuit Shanks.

- Je crois que je vais allez jouer avec la gent féminine moi maintenant.

- Tu es toujours aussi chaud bouillant toi. Rigola Mihawk. Fait attention tout de même …

- Je vais juste discuter du sais ! Justifia t-il pour en sortant de la pièce après avoir enfilé son pantalon.

- Ah d'accord. Bon sur ce à plus tard.

- Profite bien de ton petit chaton. Lança t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Compte sur moi.

Mihawk se dirigea vers la salle de bain et aida Zoro à se laver, il soigna sa blessure et le porta ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre. Zoro s'installa entre les draps et sursauta et trembla quand il sentie son mentor se coller à lui et passer un bras autour de sa taille.

- Détend toi ! Murmura t-il.

Mais ça ne fit que stresser davantage le jeune bretteur qui se rappelait encore un peu trop des souffrance qu'on lui avait fait endurer. Le plus vieux caressa alors doucement la peau de son amant, ça n'avait rien de sexuel, s'était plus comme un massage extrêmement doux. Zoro aimait ça et finit par se détendre au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il se retourna prudemment vers le brun et osa le regarder dans les yeux. Mihawk pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de son élève, c'était un baisé tendre.

- C'est toi que je préfère ! Susurra t-il à Zoro.

Le jeune bretteur se blotti dans les bras puissants de son amant et s'endormit paisiblement. En jurant de se venger.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous à plut ? Un peu violent je sais mais bon ^^ qui à vu beaucoup de tendresse depuis le début de ma fic ?

à vrai dire pour Shanks au bout d'un moment je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui, il était un peu de trop xD et j'ai voulu terminer sur une note un peu plus douce car sinon ça faisait un peu trop dur héhé

sur ce à la prochaine


	19. Chapter 15

ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas poster et j'en suis désolé mais je n'arrivait pas à écrire ce chapitre ^^

Après un chapitre aussi long et aussi dur que le dernier voici un chapitre beaucoup plus doux :)

bonne lecture

* * *

Zoro dormait de tout son soul, au rare soleil, sur la terrasse du manoir. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie c'étais de rester plongée dans ses rêves pour s'éloigner des souvenirs de la veille. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de la chambre et s'était traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur où Perona s'étendait déjà sur une chaise longue. Il s'était affalé avant de s'endormir quelques minutes après. La jeune fille ricana doucement.

Shanks et Mihawk discutait dans la cuisine entouré du tonneaux et bière et de bouteille de vin.

- Bon et sinon tu part quand ? Fit Mihawk en voyant ses réserves de bières descendre un peu rapidement.

- Pourquoi ? Je te gêne ? Ricana le roux.

- Non mais disons que si quand je te rend visite j'ai le droit à du vin, ce qui n'est pas le cas, peut être que je te laisserais rester plus longtemps.

- Radin !

- Sangsue !

Ils rigolèrent en cœur.

- Il me reste à avoir une petite discutions avec ton chaton.

- Tu compte lui dire quoi ?

- Me faire pardonner en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur son capitaine. Et après je file. Mon équipage m'attend.

- Dit plutôt que Ben t'attend !

- Oué c'est un peu ça. Sourit-il.

- C'est quand même fou qu'il te passe tout tes caprices et tout tes écarts.

- Je suis un bon dresseur moi aussi. Meilleurs que toi, je suis sur qu'il vas bouder ton chaton. Alors que le mien non. Ricana la roux.

- Tant pis si le miens boude, il ne boudera pas longtemps. Enfin j'espère. Resta perplexe de bretteur.

- Je vais te donner un petit truc avant de partir qui devrais t'aider.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verra. Resta mystérieux Shanks.

Il se leva et partie en direction de la terrasse. Il congédia Perona, pendant que Mihawk rejoignit son bureau récupérer son carnet et y marquer les données de la vielle.

Quand Zoro vit Shanks arriver, il tira la gueule, le Yonkou faisait trop de bruit et l'avait réveillé. Il grommela en prenant un air dur pour signifier qu'il le faisait chier à venir squatter la place de Perona auprès de lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'éviter lui et Mihawk. Shanks commença à discuter avec lui. Il se tourna sur le coté et fit semblant de dormir mais malgré tout n'y arrivais pas. Il était donc forcer d'écouter se que le Yonkou lui racontait. Il lui parlait de Luffy et de son enfance. Ça au moins c'était intéressant et il écoutait d'une oreille discrète les informations.

- Avant que je parte je vais te dire un petit secret. Murmura Shanks à l'oreille du jeune bretteur qui osa enfin se tourner vers lui.

- Ah oui ?

- Mihawk est très sensible à certain endroit, c'est comme un chat. Je te laisse trouver où c'est. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ça y est, le roux était partie aussi rapidement qu'il était venue. Ce qui soulageait grandement Zoro qui somnolait toujours sur un canapé dans un boudoir au ton vert ou une multitude de tapis recouvrait le sol formant une sorte de fin matelas mou et moelleux. Il frissonnait un peu et aurait bien aimé une couverture pour le couvrir, mais ne semblait pas près à aller en chercher une. Zoro était dans une sorte d'état second, au trois quart endormit et le reste éveillé et alerte.

Dans son rêve, il frissonnait, il était conscient qu'il avait froid et pourtant c'était pour lui quasiment impossible d'ouvrir clairement un œil. Mais depuis un petit moment déjà il sentait progressivement une chaleur monter en lui au niveau de ses pieds et de ses jambes. Il fronça doucement les sourcilles en essayant dans sa somnolence de trouver la source de cette chaleur.

De son coté Mihawk s'était gentiment invité dans le boudoir, et avait entreprit de déshabiller son petit protéger dans son sommeille. Il avait vu des bleus sur le corps du jeune homme et s'en voulais quand même un peu de la vielle. Il le fit doucement glissé du canapé sur les tapis moelleux et confortable et attrapa le cadeau que Shanks lui avait fait. C'était une petite bouteille rouge contenant une huile qui sentait rudement bon. Il en appliqua sur sa mains et tout en admirant le corps de son vis à vis, commença à masser son pieds.

Passant ses pouces sous la plante de pieds en appuyant et en effectuant de petit cercle, il remonta vers les oreilles, puis passa entre chacun d'eux avant de remonter caresser les chevilles de son élève et de glissé sur le dessus du pieds. Il remonta au niveau du mollet après avoir prit une nouvelle dose d'huile. Il là sentait brûler et fourmiller sur ses mains et se doutait bien de l'effet que ça procurait sur son élève. Il passa ses dix doigts écarter sur le mollet de ce dernier et descendit en appuyant bien. Puis il passa à la seconde jambe où il effectua le même lent massage. Il voyait Zoro gigoter dans sa somnolence mais il ne se réveillait pas pour autant. Il remonta sur les cuisses effectuant une multitude de mouvements divin pour Zoro.

Le jeune bretteur s'éveillait progressivement, se sortant de sa torpeur par un plaisir encore inconnue. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit quelque chose sur lui, c'était agréable mais il réalisa bien vite que c'était les mains de Mihawk qui lui donnait cette saveur nouvelle. Il se redressa d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Grogna t-il.

- Chut et rallonge toi.

- QUOI ? Il n'y à pas de ça qui tienne, DEGAGE ! S'énerva t-il en s'écartant le plus possible de Mihawk.

- Détend toi, ça vas te faire du bien. Essaya le bretteur en tentant de détendre son élève.

- MON CUL OUI ! Je veux pas te voir, laisse moi espèce de sale chien. Fit Zoro en se levant brusquement et en essayant de partir.

Mihawk sourcilla, mais ne répondit pas et retint Zoro en le faisant tomber sur les tapis. Rapidement il vint au dessus de lui et lui bloqua les jambes en s'asseyant dessus. Il versa une bonne quantité de liquide sur Zoro qui se tortillait pour se dégager en jurant. Il referma rapidement la bouteille et la jeta sur le coté avant de foncer les deux mains un en avant pour masser le torse du plus jeune dont les lèvres tremblait en sentant la nouvelle vague de chaleur et de doux picotement sur lui. Mihawk le fit se retourner et s'occupa de son dos, le massant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus longtemps. Il scrutait la peau douce et bronzer avec envie.

- Arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Hurla Zoro en se débattant un peu.

- Je te t'ai jamais considérer comme un objet ! Répondit sèchement Mihawk tout en continuant à masser le corps tendu de Zoro, passant sur ses cotes.

Zoro avait du mal à se dégager surtout que l'huile lui faisait un putain d'effet. L'excitant à fond, c'était comme si tout son corps ressentait le plaisir juste avant la jouissance, chaque petite parcelle tremblait sous la sensation. C'était purement divin. Mais Zoro n'était pas près à se laisser faire. Il ne céderais pas.

Il cru défaillir quand Mihawk s'occupa de son cou, glissant ensuite sur ses bras, ses coudes, ses poignets et ses mains. Le retournant une nouvelle fois, le dominant admira le regard de plaisir de Zoro. Il passa doucement un doigts sur ses lèvres et les recouvrit du liquide divin puis il vint délicatement poser les siennes sur les deux lèvres tremblante du plus jeune. Ça y ait il se laissait enfin faire. Il glissa alors les doigts sur les deux tétons déjà gonflé de Zoro.

Mais il avait parler trop vite et le comprit en recevant un bon coup à la tête qui le fit dévié. Zoro le repoussa avec ses jambes et vint de lui même dominer son mentor en s'asseyant sur lui et en lui bloquant les mains. Il se laissa faire, Zoro le dominait mais qu'importe. Il le sentait trembler, vibrer sur lui. L'huile faisait son effet. Un instant Zoro fut tenter de l'étrangler pour lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais se ravisa. Il ferait craquer Mihawk, lui et son regard si perçant et si blasé.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'huile et en versa sur ses mains. « un chat alors ! » Pensa t-il. Il se rappelait clairement sa première rencontre avec un chat quand il était jeune. Il était venue se frotter contre lui et il l'avait alors caresser et il se souvenait clairement des endroits sensible. De cinq de ses doigts il passa sur le cou et le menton de Mihawk qui tressaillit directement à ce petit contact. Il remonta jusqu'au lèvres et Mihawk ne manqua pas de lui lécher un doigts. Il passa derrière les oreilles et se délecta de l'expression érotique que Mihawk affichait. Il s'amusa à titiller ces zone, venant mordiller et lécher doucement le cou et le menton. Le brun laissa s'échapper plusieurs gémissement qui ravirent les oreilles du plus jeune. Ce dernier aimait être pour une fois celui qui commande, surtout que Mihawk se laissait entièrement faire.

Tout les poils de son dos s'hérissèrent quand il sentit la chaleur divine sur son sexe déjà dur depuis un moment. Il ne sait comment Mihawk s'était débrouiller pour garnir sa main d'huile et la glissé dans le dernier vêtement qui cachait sa pudeur. C'était un pur plaisir de sentir ses sensations soudaine sur cette partit du corps. Mais il n'allait pas rester en reste. Il arrêta la mains du brun et enleva ses vêtements. Il vint lui même caresser la virilité gonflé avec l'huile et se réjouit des gémissement lubrique qui s'échappait des lèvres de Mihawk. Au bout d'un petit moment Le sexe tendu commençait déjà à couler du liquide blanchâtre. Il se releva doucement et invita Zoro à venir se coller à lui. Leur sexe se touchèrent et Zoro allonger sur Mihawk commençait à se frotter contre lui. Glissant avec l'huile et maintenant leur deux sexe ensemble. C'était lui qui gérait la cadence, il allait à son rythme sans avoir la moindre protestation du brun. Il continua à le tourmenter en lui léchant le cou.

C'était si bon pour Zoro d'être enfin le dominant, celui qui est au commande et qui gère la danse, un rythme lent et langoureux. Ils jouirent, Mihawk en premier en échappant un multitude de petit gémissement puis Zoro le suivit un peu après, quand il sentit la mains du brun passer dans son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en douceur, pendant que leur corps glissait encore l'un contre l'autre.

Zoro était électriser mais voulais continuer à bouder, il se leva donc et se rhabilla à peine et se dirigea vers la porte mais sentit qu'on l'enlaçait, deux bras l'entourant à la taille pendant qu'une bouche mutine souffla sur son cou.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà partir quand même, hein mon petit chiot adorer. Murmura Mihawk en se pressant contre lui, lui aussi électriser par l'huile.

- Nan ! Répondit fermement Zoro. Les gros chat méchant ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pardon ? S'indigna Mihawk. « Gros » pensa t-il feignant d'être vexé.

- Tu tes bien amuser hier, alors fou moi la paix, croit pas que je vais passer l'éponge sur ce que tu m'as fait. Fusilla Zoro du regard. Ta dette n'est pas encore entièrement rembourser.

Mihawk se contenta de relâcher sa prise et ne répondit pas. Il était en train de chercher un moyen pour se faire pardonner de toute évidence son élève et amant lui accordait un peu son pardon mais pas totalement. Cependant il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'excuser. Il était plutôt du genre à prendre et se foutre du reste même si cela signifiait allez contre l'envie de quelqu'un. Mais là il ne voulait pas braquer davantage son protéger. Il le respectait trop pour ça et puis il n'avait pas toujours envies de le forcer, c'était tout de même mieux quand Zoro s'abandonnait à la jouissance dans ses bras que quand il faisait de la résistance. Il fut soulager quand le plus jeune lui proposa un truc.

- Apprend moi personnellement plusieurs de tes techniques à l'épée et je consentirais peut être à te pardonner. Suggéra Zoro.

Mihawk fronça le nez en ricanant.

- Marcher conclut !

C'est d'un pas rapide que les deux homme attrapèrent leurs sabres. Là fin de journée ne serais pas de tout repos.

* * *

j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^ et ne pensez pas avoir le prochain chapitre rapidement parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée ^^

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de m'engueuler si vous le voulez ^^


End file.
